The New Neighbor
by Samantha Riccio
Summary: What happens when Colonnello moves in next door to the Arcobaleno? First Katekyo Hitman Reborn! fanfic on my own! Be nice, no flaming or else you will get slapped by one Lal Mirch.
1. Chapter 1

**My first LalxColonnello story! Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

No one knew it, but Lal Mirch was a morning person. It was the only time of the day that anyone would ever hear her hum a cheerful song, or great somebody in a friendly way.

At first it scared everybody in the Arcobaleno household, but they soon grew to like it.

You should probably know something about the Arcobaleno's usual morning tradition first; they all eat breakfast together, in their pajamas. No one seemed to care what everyone wore. They didn't even seem to even attempt to crush Skull's very little ego.

Lal woke up that morning just as cheerful as ever and did what she usually did in the morning; pulled on a robe over her night dress and walked to the kitchen barefoot for breakfast. The reason she didn't put slippers on was because she liked the way her feet felt against the cold hard wood floor of the mansion that she lived in along with six others.

"Good morning Luce, Reborn, Viper, Verde, Skull, Fon, and Colonnello." She said happily patting Colonnello on the head she skipped to the coffee maker and grabbing her favorite mug. She sat down and drank her coffee. It wasn't until after she was finished with her cup that she noticed that everybody was staring at her and that there was someone who shouldn't be there.

"Hey there Commander, kora," Colonnello said happily, this was the first time that he had ever seen her so happy. Not to mention that her robe was tied very loosely and he could see cleavage that he would probably never get the chance to see again.

"You…you little shit! How the hell did you find out where I live?" Lal shouted, standing up; ready to throw her now empty cup at her idiot of a student.

"I just moved in next door, Luce here invited me over, kora." Colonnello said, holding his hands up in an I surrender motion.

"So you now live next door to me…" Lal said with a blank face.

'Yup, kora," The soldier replied happily.

"Reborn, I want you to shoot me." Lal said to the Hitman with the most serious look on her face.

He was about to do it too, but Luce stopped him.

"Lal, would you like to explain why you seem to hate Mr. Colonnello so much?" Luce asked when she managed to pry Reborn's gun away from him.

"He's a former student of mine…" Was all that Lal would say as she glared at the blond Italian man that sat in front of her; needless to say her good mood was gone,

"Awe, come on Lal I wasn't that horrible of a student, kora!" Colonnello pouted.

Lal laughed a very harsh laugh that scared even Reborn. "That has to be one of the biggest lies I have ever heard you say. Not only did you disobey just about everything I told you, you were constantly trying to flirt with me, you managed to destroy an entire convenient store in 5.7 seconds when I left you alone with a coffee maker, you got us kicked out of ten restaurants in one hour, and don't even get me started on the camping incident!"

There was a dreamy look on Colonnello's face when she brought up the word camping. "Best day of my life."

Lal stood up, marched over to him, pulled him out of his seat, and slapped the crap out of him. "Just because I said it, doesn't meant that you can think about it!"

Fon shook his head at the angry woman. He hopped the women would calm down and return to her usual cheerful morning person soon.

Skull had a nose bleed as he thought of how camping would be the best day of Colonnello's life.

Verde wrote what he felt was interesting about the interaction between Colonnello and Lal.

Reborn smirked as he watched the two, Colonnello hadn't changed over time, and he hadn't seen Colonnello in many years. He still flirted with his teachers, and other girls, will get him plenty of trouble.

Luce held a calm look as she ignored her Rain guardian and finished off her tea.

Viper must like Luce was ignoring Colonnello and Lal as she ate her eggs and finished off her Strawberry milk and stood, taking her plates and placed them in the sink before she returned to her room.

"Lal, I think you have done enough damage to the idiot." Reborn of all people said.

Lal dropped her former student on the floor. "Fine," She said. She made herself breakfast calmly and ate, trying to go back in her morning person mood. "So, Luce, how is the baby?" She asked.

"She's doing fine; she's kicking quite a bit actually!" Luce said, smiling madly as she rubbed her pregnant belly.

Lal somehow managed to make small talk with everyone like she usually did, trying her best to ignore her former student who was on the floor whimpering.

"Well, I'm going to go get dressed now." Lal said cheerfully, standing up and putting her plate and cup in the sink. She side-stepped Colonnello and made her way towards her room.

When she returned downstairs everyone was already doing their usual things, except Reborn and Luce. They were still sitting at the table talking to Colonnello.

"What are you two idiots talking about?" Lal asked, sitting down once again. Her favorite punching bag was Colonnello, so she might as well take advantage of him living next door.

"Just catching up, kora," Colonnello said to her.

"Reborn why didn't you tell me that you, Fon, Colonnello, and Lal grew up together," Luce asked the father of her unborn child.

Reborn simply shrugged. "Never came up."

"More like even saying my name pisses Lal off, kora." Colonnello said smugly.

"Shut up, if you on insist on living next door you might as well make yourself useful." Lal said, standing up and grabbing Colonnello by the caller of his shirt and dragging him outside to the very large backyard.

"Lal, wait, what are you doing, kora…SOMEBODY HELP ME KORA!" Colonnello yelled.

By now everyone had stopped their activities and was outside watching what was going to happen. They never had neighbors for a long amount of time.

Reborn had scared off their first neighbors with talk of the mafia.

The next people to move in were afraid of Fon for some un-known reason.

Skull's piercings scared the elderly couple that moved in across the street.

Verde's experiments found its way out, but we're not even going to go there.

Luce's mood swings had caused half the block to leave

Viper: she had gotten sick a few weeks ago and her illusions had been out of control…enough said.

And now Lal was about to kill their newest neighbor.

"Fifty bucks on Lal," Skull cried excitedly.

Viper walked up to the two; stared at them for a few minutes, and then left. Viper, who wanted to win also bet on Lal

"Well, I think that Colonnello will win." Fon said bravely.

"What makes you say that?" Luce asked; she was the only person sitting down.

"I've seen the two of them fight before and there is only one thing that Colonnello can do to win, and I have a feeling that he's going to do just that." Fon said, smiling a secretive smile.

"Really, and what is that?" Verde asked, notebook ready.

"I can't tell. It's only happened once that I know of, and Lal was not happy after words." Fon chuckled at the memory.

_Fon Flashback:_

_Reborn and Fon sat a few feet away from Lal and Colonnello, who were once again fighting over the last of their favorite snack._

_Lal had just punched him in the face rather harshly for a thirteen year old girl. She put her hands on her hips and laughed, tilting her head back crazily, thinking that she had won._

_Colonnello picked himself up off the ground, walked up to the still laughing girl, grabbed her by the waist, and kissed her._

_It was enough to not only shock Lal, but Fon and Reborn also._

_And that is how Colonnello won and why Lal now hates anything grape flavored._

_End Flashback._

"You are thinking about _that time_?" Reborn asked Fon.

Fon nodded once.

"Are you betting for Colonnello?" He continued to question the man.

Fon once again nodded.

"Fifty on the kora moron," Reborn said as everyone put the cash in a pile.

"Wait…I change my mind, I'm betting on Colonnello!" Viper said quickly.

"What made you change your mind?" Verde asked her, taking notes quicker than anyone had ever seen him take notes.

"If both _REBORN_ and _FON_ are betting for the dumbass then I am also." She said firmly. "If he doesn't win I'm going to kill you two." She added.

"Trust me; if he does _that_ there is no way he will lose to Lal." Reborn said, laughing maniacally in a way that even distracted Lal and Colonnello from their fight.

**Well, I hope you liked the first chapter! Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Colonnello: Sam's making me do the disclaimer because she doesn't want to admit that she doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Sam: *Crying in a corner* WHY CAN'T I OWN IT?**

**Lal: Because you can't draw a stick figure correctly, much less an entire manga.**

**Sam: *Dies a little inside* It's true…**

* * *

Fon, Reborn, Skull, Viper, Verde, and Luce watched the two fights; it had already been half an hour and everyone who was watching was practically chewing their fingernails in anticipation.

Lal aimed a punch for Colonnello's face; but her calloused fist only met his palm. He closed his hand around her fist, pulled her to him, and kneed her in the stomach.

Colonnello noticeably flinched when he did so, he didn't like hurting her, but if he didn't fight her just a little bit seriously than she would be insulted. She was after all his old teacher and she would be furious with him if he didn't fight her back at least half-heartedly.

There was a maniacal laugh that distracted both of them and the next thing Colonnello knew Lal had kicked him to the ground.

"She's winning, why is she winning?" Viper asked Fon, her voice rising slowly. She had a lot of money on this match and there was no way in hell she's going to lose a bet to SKULL!

"Because she hasn't pissed him off yet," Reborn answered for him.

"What do you mean?" Verde asked.

"Well, Colonnello only wins against Lal if he's having a really good day or she makes him really angry like bringing up something that happened when we were kids. Or in this case he'll probably decide he wants to win to prove that he's worth being our neighbor. You guys have most likely realized that he flinches whenever he hits her too roughly." Fon said.

"Yeah, what's with that?" Skull asked.

"He doesn't like hurting her. He gave up actually fighting her when we turned fifteen and he realized she had boobs." Reborn laughed.

"So he likes her." Luce grinned, a plan forming in her devious mind.

"Head over heels in love," Both Fon and Reborn said.

"Shh, something interesting is about to happen!" Viper hissed, holding Fantasma in her hands like she does when she's anxious.

Colonnello was sitting down, with Lal in his lap, straddling him, a smug look on her face as she pointed a gun to his forehead. "You lose again my stupid student." She said. "There's nothing you can do." She smirked.

Something inside Colonnello snapped and he decided that he wanted to win, just this once, and he knew the exact way to do it.

"I'm surprised Lal, you didn't think about pinning my arms down." Colonnello said, also smirking.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lal asked, her smirk turning into a confused look.

Colonnello wrapped his arms around her waist before she could figure it out, pulled her down to him, and kissed her.

Just like all the other times he kissed her it took she by complete shock and she couldn't think properly until it was all over.

She subconsciously kissed him back, not realizing that she had dropped her gun or that everyone else was watching them.

"He won!" Viper said in a hushed tone.

"Yes, he won…now someone, break them apart before we end up with two pregnant women in the house." Reborn said, glad that Luce had gone to make tea.

"Hell no, this is perfect blackmail on both of them!" Viper said her phone out as she took pictures.

"I'll pass on the beating…" Verde said wisely.

"Last time I broke them apart they ended up breaking both my arms." Fon said, grimacing at the memory.

That left Skull…

Luce did it though, coming outside with a large tray she shouldn't be carrying. "Tea time," She shouted. She saw the two kissing in the middle of the yard and blushed. "Oops, sorry," She giggled.

Lal and Colonnello broke apart, both blushing madly.

Lal stood up, kicked Colonnello in the chest so that he fell to the ground, picked up her gun, and marched into the house ignoring the calls from Luce to come back. After a few minutes of silence they heard a scream that sounded a hell of a lot like Lal Mirch.

Reborn walked over to Colonnello, who was still lying on the very green grass. "So tell me Colonnello, was this better than what happened that one time you two went camping?" He asked, for not even he knew what happened that one fateful weekend.

"Oh no, nothing could possibly be better than that day." Colonnello said with a dreamy look on his face again.

"What the hell happened anyway? She won't tell me and I even tried getting her drunk!" Reborn said, pouting.

"Sworn to secrecy, can't tell a soul kora." Was the only answer he would get from the two?

"Dammit, what the hell does a man have to do to get blackmail?"Reborn asked.

"Stalking always works for me." Viper and Verde said cheerfully.

"We're just going to ignore those two. Now, somebody help him up so I can clean his wounds." Luce said, handing Skull the tray and forcing Verde to go get the first aid kit.

Colonnello sat up at the word first aid. "I'm good; she's hurt me worse than this, kora." He grinned.

"And you're okay with Lal beating the shit out of you?" Skull asked; he wouldn't imagine even being able to tolerate her beatings.

"I've dealt with it my whole life; I don't even give a damn anymore, kora." Colonnello said, popping his sore neck.

'Luce, I found the first aid kit." Verde said, walking back to the group with the rather large kit.

"Go bring it back, we don't need it anymore." Luce said casually.

"I can't, Lal's taking a shower in the bathroom I got it out of." Verde said in a flat tone.

"What the hell were you doing in Lal's bathroom?" Viper asked a disgusted look on what people could see of her face. They only got to see her whole face in the morning.

"Not even I'm brave enough to do that kora!" Colonnello said, ready to punch the scientist, no one except him was allowed to do idiotic things like that when it comes to Lal.

"And that's the guy that has been pissing her off since pre-school." Reborn said, smirking.

"I did it for research…I REGRET NOTHING!" Verde screamed, throwing the first aid kit at Skull and running like hell away from the angry looking Colonnello.

* * *

**o.O who knew Verde would go that far just to get research.**

**Chapter two is done!**

**If you like this story then you would probably like the story I'm co-writing with my sister. Here's the link: ** s/8182977/1/The_Gathering

**Read and Review, if you don't like it don't read it or review it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Colonnello: It's me again, kora! Here to tell you that Sam doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! And never will because she just can't, kora.**

**Sam: STOP CRUSHING MY DREAMS!**

**Colonnello: Sorry, kora.**

**Sam: *Pouts, then thinks of a way to get revenge* Gokudera and Tsuna saw Lal naked!**

**Colonnello: *Reaches for gun* I'll be back, kora.**

**Sam: I'm just gonna start the third chapter now…**

* * *

Lal walked outside to where they usually had tea. She was towel drying her hair since the hair drier annoyed her.

"Lal, there you are! I was beginning to worry about you!" Luce said happily sipping her tea.

"Hmm, sorry Luce, I was thinking about a few things." Lal said, sitting down in her usual seat and trying her best to ignore the blond idiot who had taken the usually empty seat at her right.

The table was for only seven people; yet it could fit about ten, with a long white table cloth over it with flowers everywhere there wasn't tea or sweets.

Everyone sat in the same seats every day, except now there was eight of them.

Luce and Reborn sat at the heads of the table, Skull sat at Luce's left, and Viper at her right, with Verde next to her, Fon was across from her and next to Lal, who usually didn't have anyone next to her until now, and Reborn sat the farthest from everyone.

"Watcha thinkin' about," Viper asked, in a high pitched voice she used when she wanted to annoy people.

"Pay me and I'll tell you." Lal said, imitating the other woman.

"Go to hell," Viper seethed, standing up and banging her hands on the table.

"Make me," Lal sneered, standing up also.

The two females glared at each other, a spark going back and forth.

"Girls, calm down. We have a guest for once so I would like it if you behave for once." Luce said calmly, sipping her tea once more.

"Since when the hell did Colonnello count as a guest? He's more of an annoying person that doesn't go away no matter how many times you shoot it." Lal said, sitting down anyway and taking a drink of the tea that Luce had kindly placed in her place.

"That hurts Lal, it really does, kora." Colonnello said, throwing his arm around her chair.

"Awe, lover boy is upset." Skull teased. Luce kicked him under the table.

"Shut up Skull!" Lal snapped, throwing a pastry at the man.

"Luce, Lal's being mean to me again!" Skull whined.

"You deserved that one." Fon admitted.

There was a collective snort around the table.

"How pathetic can you be Skull, even Fon won't back you up this time." Viper snorted, dipping her biscotti in her coffee.

"Do you do this every day kora?" Colonnello asked. He hadn't pictured Lal's home life to be like this. Hell, he didn't even think she had roommates and he didn't expect her to live with Reborn and Fon.

"Pretty much, you are welcome to come over whenever you want." Luce said nicely.

"If you tell him that then he is never going to leave." Lal said, crossing her arms in her chest and leaning into her chair.

"You say it as if it's a bad thing," Colonnello said.

"Why are you so upset about it?" Lal asked; doing what Viper had done earlier and dipping biscotti in a cup of coffee.

"What makes you think I'm upset?" Colonnello asked.

"You didn't say that stupid 'kora' at the end of your sentence. You only do that when you're upset." Lal said without hesitation. "When you're drunk it's after every word, and when you're extremely excited it's after every other word, when you're tired all you can say is 'kora' and when you're sick it sounds like 'cola'." She continued, unaware that everyone was staring at her as if she had just declared that she had quite the army and was going to become a cosmetologist. "What?" She asked, looking up and fidgeting in her seat.

"I didn't know you cared so much, kora!" Colonnello cried, hugging Lal tightly.

"I-I-I don't! I just pay real good attention to certain things." Lal said blushing madly as she attempted to throw him off of her.

"That certain thing just so has to be your little blond boy." Viper teased from under her hood.

"Shut up Viper! Luce can I go now," Lal whined, still trying to get out of Colonnello's arms.

"Yes, you may leave." Luce said.

"Thank you!" Lal said. She punched Colonnello in the gut and stood up, and left without another word.

"Seriously dude, how do you stand the constant abuse?" Skull asked once Lal was out of earshot.

"Colonnello's a masochist," Reborn grinned, tipping his fedora so that it covered his face.

* * *

**Sam: I'm done! Woot! *Does happy dance* I swear it took me longer than usual to write this chapter. By now I usually would be on chapter five…**

**Speaking of other things I should really be working on other things…**

**Read & Review; if you don't like it don't read and don't review. Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Viper: I was paid to say that this lady over here doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. *Points to Sam***

* * *

After tea Luce had ordered, I mean asked, Reborn and Skull to give Colonnello a tour of the house since Lal had gone off somewhere, most likely to shoot at whatever she could find, Fon had left a few minutes after Lal saying that he had to go train a student, Viper had left without a word after she had finished her coffee a mysterious blush on her face, Verde was busy with his experiments, and Luce herself, no matter how nice she is, just couldn't stand that constant 'kora' at the moment.

"This is the living room; this is the dining room, that's a staircase." Reborn said to Colonnello pointing to them as he said it. "There, I showed him around." He said before leaving.

Colonnello and Skull sweat-dropped in a very anime style,

"I guess it's just me and you now!" Skull said, patting Colonnello on the back heavily.

In return Colonnello punched him. "I don't like being touched, kora." He said.

"But this whole time you've been touching Lal!" Skull cried.

"You didn't let me finish; I don't like being touched by dude's wearing make-up, kora." Colonnello said, cracking his knuckles.

"It's face-paint!" Skull protested.

"Sure it is kora." Colonnello said coolly. "Can we get on with this tour kora? I have things to do." (Not,).

"So, are you really a masochist?" Skull asked when they reached the section of the house that was used for training and other crafts.

"Have you met Lal, kora?" Colonnello asked a blush on his face. He stopped in front of an ominous door. Colonnello wanted to open it; he _really_ wanted to open it!

"DON'T GO IN THERE!" Skull shouted rushing over to stop Colonnello from opening the door.

"If you open it then you will be thrown into your worst nightmare. It's one of Viper's illusion rooms. Luce sends us in there when we do bad things, and we aren't allowed out there for two days." Skull warned in a dead serious voice.

"Dude, that makes me want to go in there even more than I already do…kora" Colonnello said, looking from Skull to the door.

"Do it!" Reborn said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Don't listen to him Colonnello!" Fon said, also appearing out of nowhere.

A very tempted Colonnello looked from Reborn, to Fon, to Skull, to the door.

"Do it!" Reborn chanted.

"Don't do it!" Fon and Skull chanted.

The door just looked so damn tempting.

Colonnello reached for the door.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" A very pissed off Lal asked slowly with anger clear in her voice, stopping the soldier from opening the door that would lead to his doom.

As if he had been saying it his whole life, which he had, Colonnello pointed to Reborn before shouting, "Reborn made me, kora," in a very childish way,

"Nu-uh, Colonnello was doing it on his own," Reborn said in an even more childish tone than Colonnello.

Fon sighed, Skull laughed, and Lal groaned.

"This is high school all over again." Lal groaned, rubbing her temples.

"No, I think high school was better than this…" Fon said to her as they watched the two idiots get into a slap fight.

"Do you not remember senior prom?" Lal asked him as the idiots began to roll around on the ground fighting.

"It wasn't that bad…" Fon said.

"What did they do?" Skull asked eagerly.

"Well for starters they weren't even allowed to go to prom after what they did to the principal, and then they show up in chicken suits drunk off their asses and throw up on the prom royals!" Lal said remembering the night clearly.

"Let's not forget that Colonnello was your date for the night." Fon chimed in, in a sing song tone.

"I can't believe I even agreed to going with him." Lal groaned.

By now Skull was rolling on the ground clutching his sides as he laughed.

"Are there pictures of this night?" Asked a mysterious voice from behind them,

They turned to see Viper sitting on the banister, a thick stack of money in her hands as she counted it.

"Yes Viper, there are." Lal said to her friend.

"Why have I not seen them," The illusionist pouted.

"You never asked." The COMSUBIN trainer said, rolling her eyes.

"That's because you never told me you went to your senior prom!" Viper said.

"The pictures are in my room, go ahead and take a look. We actually had a good time when we managed to get those idiots sober." Lal told her. "Fon even managed to get them out of trouble for crashing prom."

Viper grinned and jumped off the banister. "I'll be in Lal's room if you need me." She called.

"I'm probably going to regret this later…" Lal sighed, hitting her head against Fon's shoulder multiple times.

Fon chuckled and patted her head. "Yes, you probably will." He told her.

"Help me?" She asked.

"I'll go stop her from making copies of anything." Fon said.

"Thank you! I have to go make sure those idiots don't kill each other, or Skull." Lal said, pointing to Reborn and Colonnello.

Reborn had Colonnello pinned to the ground with Colonnello's arms pinned behind his back, and to make it worse Reborn was sitting on him.

"Say uncle!"Reborn demanded.

"No, kora," Colonnello screamed.

They repeated that action for a good ten minutes.

"OI, will you two start acting your age for once?" Lal screamed, breaking the two apart. She grabbed the two by the caller of their shirts and threw them across the hall, Colonnello going one way and Reborn going the other way. "I swear you two never grow up!" She screamed before leaving the duo.

"What did we do kora?" Colonnello asked Reborn, who shrugged.

"Hell if I know, the bitch is crazy," Reborn said.

"Hey, she may be a bitch; but she's mine, kora," Colonnello said, smiling fondly. He really did love that woman.

"I just got that on record." Reborn said smugly, walking off and leaving a very confuse Colonnello to think about what just happened.

* * *

**The chapter is finished! And it only took me a couple of hours! O.O wow that seems really good for me…yet it took me two years to write a book…**

**What will happen? I have no idea. Will it be funny? Most likely not…Will I ever figure out what happened to my cotton candy? No, no I will not…**

**Next chapter will be up soon for whoever is reading this besides my sister.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reborn: I am here to say that this lady does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Sam: T_T stop crushing my spirit, I know you're a Hitman and all but come on I'm innocent~!**

* * *

The next morning Lal woke up just a little bit earlier than usual for some reason. So she did what she would usually do when she woke up early; she went downstairs to help whoever was making breakfast, which was usually Fon since no one wanted to bother waking up Luce in the morning.

That night at dinner they had agreed that just because Colonnello moved in next door and would probably be spending a lot of time over at their house didn't mean that they had to stop their traditions, because even if no one wanted to admit it they loved their strange routines.

"Good morning!" She said cheerfully to those who were already up.

"Morning," Verde said, not really caring, unlike Lal he wasn't a morning person or an afternoon person. The scientist never looked up from his notes.

"Morning Lal," Skull said smiling as he drummed on the empty table. This was the one time of the day that he wasn't treated like a punching bag and he was glad about that.

"Good morning Lal," Fon said in complete happiness from he was standing at the stove making breakfast. He's known Lal since both of them were small and he had to admit that he was glad she was able to be happy instead of her usual stressed out and serious self.

"Want help with that?" Lal asked him. She found it funny how her ability to cook only lasted till noon.

"Yes please, can you make the muffins?" Fon asked.

"Of course," Lal said, moving to grab the bowl of muffin mix. "I don't suppose we have any chocolate chips left, do we?" She asked the Asian man.

"I think they are in the cupboard next to the peanut butter." Fon answered, unsure of it himself. "Why do you ask?" He inquired.

Lal blushed and went to the cupboard to check. "No reason…ah, here they are!" she said happily, holding up the container of chocolate chips for Fon to see.

"You wouldn't be doing it because chocolate chip muffins are Colonnello's favorite, would you?" Fon teased his old time friend when he realized what she was doing.

Lal's blush deepened noticeably and the sound of Verde's pencil and Skull's drumming stopped. "What are you talking about Fon, I love chocolate chip muffins." She lied.

"Lal, you hate chocolate." Fon reminded her. There was a knowing smile on his face.

"Shut up and make your damn frittelle," Lal said, pointing to the pancakes that Fon was making.

"Lal has a crush," Skull teased.

Lal glared at him, but continued with making the muffins with what looked like a permanent blush.

"What's going on in here?" Viper asked, coming into the room; her violet eyes taking in the scene in front of her. "I thought I told you all no making Lal blush unless I was here to use it against her." The illusionist said as she pulled her waist long hair into a pony tail.

"Lal's making chocolate chip muffins," Skull said as if it explained everything.

Viper frowned and looked at her friend. "But you hate chocolate Lal." She stated.

"Chocolate chip muffins are Colonnello's favorite," Fon said, smiling innocently.

Viper nodded, making a cup of coffee for herself. "I see, how interesting." She said with a sly smile on her lips.

Lal finished with her task and sat down in her usual seat with her usual cup of coffee just the way that she liked it. "Shut up Viper…how's Belphegor doing?" She asked her friend.

Viper blushed. "He's fine…annoying, but fine."

"That's what I thought." Lal said, pleased with herself.

There was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it." Lal said since her and Fon were the only ones who would actually get it.

She opened the front door to be met with bright blue eyes.

"Good morning, kora!" Colonnello said cheerfully. "I didn't wake you, did I, kora?" He asked, noticing that she was still in her pajamas.

"No, all of us eat breakfast in our pajamas; it's a tradition…you realize that you look like the odd one right now, right?" Lal grinned, leaning against the door frame.

Colonnello grinned also, looking down at her; he, again, had a perfect look at rare cleavage provided by her nightgown. "Maybe I should come over in my pajama's then, kora."

Lal snorted a laugh, "No, I think its okay if you come over dressed."

Both of them laughed, but it was ruined by a loud _ding, _and Fon calling; "Lal, the muffins are ready!"

Lal blushed and ran back to the kitchen with a confused Colonnello following behind her. She rushed over to the oven, pulling on an oven mitt as she did so, and pulled out the chocolate chip muffins. She placed them on the counter with pride, admiring her work.

"Are those chocolate chips I smell, kora?" Colonnello asked, looking at them with wide blue eyes.

A blushing Lal nodded and there was a snort throughout the kitchen/dining area.

"Lal made them." Fon told him, winking.

"Shut up Fon." Lal said, taking her usual seat once again. "Viper, are you done with the paper yet?" She asked.

"Almost, I want to do the crossword before Reborn." Viper stated, just to get it yanked out of her hands by Reborn himself. "You bastard," She hissed.

"Watch your language Viper." Luce scolded, sitting down.

Viper stuck her tounge out at the woman and ate her breakfast.

"Morning Luce," Everyone said at once, minus Reborn who has already said it to her when she woke up.

"What's everyone doing today?" Luce asked nicely.

"Box weapons," Verde

"Stunt training," Skull

"I have a mission," Viper

"I'm teaching a student of mine," Fon

"I have a job," Reborn

"I'm free, kora," Colonnello

"I'm babysitting," Everyone stopped what they were doing when Lal said it. "What, Iemitsu and his wife wanted to have a day to them so he asked me to watch their brat." She shrugged.

"How old is this kid?" Luce asked curiously.

"Around four years old I think; I wasn't paying that much attention when he asked." Lal told her truthfully, taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Can Lal rake care of children?" Skull asked.

"Of course I can; I took care of my sister's kid for a week before." Lal stated proudly.

"Lal has a sister," A very surprised Skull said.

"Yeah, she also has a brother; but speaking of him is taboo." Reborn said, earning a muffin to be thrown in his face.

"That pathetic excuse for a person is in no way related to me." Lal said in a sweet tone.

The evil glint in her eyes made them all wonder just what happened. Well almost everyone, Fon, Reborn, and Colonnello knew exactly what happened and why no one was allowed to mention him.

"When is Iemitsu-kun dropping him off?" Luce asked, changing the topic quickly.

"Around noon," Lal stated.

"What's his name?" Viper asked with little to no interest in her voice as she popped a fresh strawberry in her mouth.

"Tsunayoshi I believe." Lal said after a minute of thinking. "I've met the kid once, when he was born; but that was the last time I saw him." She shrugged and continued to eat her breakfast.

"I have nothing to do; I can help you with him, kora." Colonnello said casually.

All the Arcobaleno listened closely to what Lal would say.

She looked at him closely, as if she was actually contemplating the idea of spending a day with Colonnello and a toddler; "Fine, but if anything happens I'm telling Iemitsu that you were the one responsible for it." Lal said, picking up her plates and putting them in the sink before leaving to get dressed.

A very pleased Colonnello took a bite out of a chocolate chip muffin that his _Lal_ had made.

* * *

**So, cute little Tsuna is going to be in the next chapter! I got the idea from a picture I saw of Lal and Colonnello holding a baby Tsuna between them; it's a very adorable picture.**

**Does Lal really have a brother and a sister? I have no idea...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sam: Yes.**

**Lal: No.**

**Sam: Yes.**

**Lal: No.**

**Colonnello: They're arguing about whether Sam can ever own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (If you are wondering the answer is no,). This could take awhile so I'm just gonna start the chapter.**

* * *

"Lal, I don't think that would be appropriate, kora!"Colonnello argued from the other side of her door. He was leaning against it, waiting for her to come out of her room.

"Why not, we did it as kids," Lal argued back as she searched her room for something.

Colonnello rolled his eyes at her argument. "And look what happened to us, kora," He noted sarcastically.

The door was quickly pulled open and Colonnello fell down, looking straight up at one Lal Mirch with her hands on her hips, "What the hell is that supposed to mean? We turned out fine minus the fact that you have an obsession with the word 'kora'."

Colonnello blushed deeply at that comment; "I do not have an obsession with the word kora, kora!"He argued.

Lal smirked, a plan forming in her head, she wanted to see how red he could go; "You know, maybe I should get you a black opal; they represent obsession if you didn't know." She said casually, leaning against the door.

Colonnello's blushed deepened; "T-that isn't appropriate Lal…kora…"

Her smirk widened and she leaned down so that she could trace her fingers over a spot on his neck; "A nice necklace right here with an opal in the middle would be perfect, don't you think?"

He let out a small squeak that made her want to laugh the same kind of twisted laugh that Viper got when she was in an extremely good mood.

"You know, I love making you blush." She smirked, sitting down next to him and patting his chest, "It amuses me greatly."

"I know what you're doing; and it isn't going to work this time Lal, kora." Colonnello said firmly, even though his face was redder than a pepper.

"WHY THE HELL NOT," Lal screamed, slapping his chest. He was of course still lying on the floor in her door.

"BECAUSE WE ARE NOT TURNING HIM INTO A SNIPER DAMMIT, KORA," Colonnello bravely yelled back. The force of him actually yelling stunned Lal. "We're going to treat him like an actual kid Lal, kora, I don't want him to go home and start playing with Iemitsu's guns, kora!"

Lal was about to argue back, but a very harassed looking Luce stopped her; walking up to the two with a confused look on her face as she idly rubbed her swollen stomach. "What's going on in here? I heard you two yelling from the baby's nursery." She said.

"She/he won't listen to me!" The two said, pointing at the other as they said it.

Before the two could get into another argument Luce stopped them. "What's going on? I want Lal's explanation first; Colonnello if you interrupt her than I'm going to throw you in Verde's lab on chemical clean out day." The ex-mafia boss threatened.

"I simply stated that we should take Tsuna to train with us and he got snappy." Lal said, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

"Lal, taking a child to train isn't the safest of things." Luce noted gently.

"I never said he had to train! He could have just sat there and watched us," The other woman said.

The pregnant woman ignored her and turned to Colonnello with a kind smile that didn't fool anyone; the woman was evil and they all knew it, even a newcomer like Colonnello. "Now Colonnello dear, what is your plan?" She asked kindly.

"I wanted to take him to the park, kora. Or at least the festival that's going on today down town," Colonnello said, standing his ground with this scary woman. If he could stand Lal Mirch and her Sparta training he was pretty sure that he could hold his own against a pregnant lady.

Luce looked at the two for a few minutes; as if she were thinking of a way to let them have both of what they wanted. "How about you two train until Iemitsu gets here with Tsuna, and when he gets here you can take him to the festival. Is that a good idea?" She asked, a smile on her face that clearly said 'if you don't do it I'll murder you'

Lal gave her a look that said 'you're so lucky you're my boss' before standing up, grabbing Colonnello's hand as she stood up so that he was forced to get up also. "Fine, come on Colonnello; you're going to help me train until Iemitsu gets here with Tsuna." She said, pulling him behind her as she walked to the training room.

Luce watched the two and smiled. They were such a cute couple; now if only they would make it official already. She rubbed her abdomen with great care and walked back to the baby's room to finish making a list of what she needed, which was a lot.

* * *

There was a knock on the door sometime around noon and Fon answered the door to see a very happy looking Iemitsu holding a boy about four years old and a small bag of toys that Tsuna liked to play with that also included a change of clothes for him since he was spending the night there.

"Hello Iemitsu, please come in. I'll be right back; I have to go find Lal and Colonnello to tell them that you are here." Fon said, smiling at the man as he sat down in a chair.

"Colonnello's here?" Iemitsu asked with interest as he bounced his son in his lap.

"Yes, he moved in next door yesterday and he's practically been here since yesterday morning." Fon smiled, before excusing himself to go find the two.

"So," Luce said, walking up to Iemitsu, "This is the next Vongola Boss?" She asked, pointing to Tsuna.

"So," Iemitsu said, pointing to Luce's stomach, "That's the next Giglio Nero Famiglia Boss?" He asked.

Luce nodded, "Yes, I believe that she will be." She smiled, rubbing her stomach. She looked at Tsuna. "He's adorable Iemitsu,"

"Thank you," Iemitsu said, even though in his opinion no one could be cuter than his dear Nana.

Just then Lal and Colonnello walked in, both laughing about something.

"Hello Iemitsu!" Lal said, Colonnello just waved,

Iemitsu stood up and placed Tsuna in Lal's outstretched arms. "I'll be back tomorrow." He said, handing Tsuna's bag to Colonnello. After a few minutes of chatting the man left.

"I'll just go put this in your room, kora." Colonnello said, holding up the bag.

"No, I'll do that. I don't trust you alone in my bedroom. Here; watch Tsunayoshi for me." Lal said as they swapped things.

Lal now had the bag that held Tsuna's things and Colonnello now held a very fidgety Tsunayoshi.

* * *

"What do you mean Tsuna over powered you? YOU'RE A SOLDIER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD; HOW DOES A TODDLER OVER POWER YOU?" Lal screamed at her former student, slapping him senseless.

She had come back from her room just to see Colonnello unconscious on the floor of the living room with drawings on his face. Of course she didn't tell him that a little kid had drawn on him, but she did take pictures of it before she woke him up, and she of course sent them to the other Arcobaleno.

"I-I don't know what happened, one second we're playing patty-cake and the next thing I know you were shaking me awake, kora…" Colonnello said shamefully.

Lal groaned, rubbing her temples. "Where would a four year old go?" She asked.

"He might be anywhere in this place…there are so many rooms in this place it might take us the whole day just to find him, kora." Colonnello noted.

The two decided to go looking for him.

Viper got home earlier than expected, she was glad about that because she hadn't expected Levi to do something useful for once in his life.

She grinned, opening the door to her bedroom just to find a four year old boy with messy brown hair sitting on her bed _ripping out pages from her favorite book!_

"LAL," The illusionist yelled, picking the boy up by the back of his shirt and prying the pages out of the little boy's hands. "COLONNELLO,"

The two ran into the room, both looking panicked. Viper shoved the boy into Lal's arms.

"You owe me a new book," Viper hissed, holding up the cover so that they knew what book to buy her. "I expect a new copy to be on my nightstand by midnight tomorrow." She said simply. "Oh, and by the way Colonnello, love the beard," She sniggered.

"Don't worry; I'll get you a new one while we're out. Come on let's go before I change my mind." Lal said, walking towards the front door with a very confused Colonnello.

"Where are we going?" Tsunayoshi asked, speaking for the first time.

"We're taking you to a festival, kora!" Colonnello said excitedly as they walked to the area that the festival would be.

The four year old smiled happily, and bounced up and down in Lal's arms.

"Don't be so fidgety, I'm going to drop you if you don't calm down. Do you want me to drop you?" Lal asked in a scary voice that scared the two boys.

"Lal, you don't have to be that mean to the kid kora." Colonnello said gently.

"Mr. Colonnello, what does kora mean?" Tsuna asked Colonnello innocently.

"It's my catchphrase, kora!" Colonnello said happily.

"What's a catchphrase?" Tsuna asked in a cute voice.

"Something that somebody says all the time," Lal answered as they began to see the outline of the festival. "And in this idiots case it's nearly after every word."

"Ms. Lal, you shouldn't be so mean to Mr. Colonnello he loves you so you should love him!" Tsuna pouted.

Lal blushed madly and looked anywhere but the toddler or Colonnello. She did love him; she just wasn't good with words, or expressing her feelings that aren't anger…

Colonnello gave Tsuna a thumb up while Lal wasn't paying attention; he was beginning to like this kid.

Tsuna was walking between Lal and Colonnello, holding both of their hands tightly and giggling joyfully. They had been at the festival for an hour now and it had been the most fun Tsuna had, had since he first learned how to walk and managed to run around his whole house without his mama noticing.

Tsuna's stomach suddenly growled and he blushed when the two adults looked down at him.

"Ah, finally hungry I see, kora, I've been wondering how long it would be till you wanted food. Come on kora, I know the best place for us to eat!" Colonnello said happily, he himself was starting to get hungry. He broke out in a sprint, pulling along a giggling Tsuna and a shocked Lal.

"It's about time you calm down, you've dragged us to just about everything here." She said finally when they stopped in front of a sushi shop.

"This place is amazing, kora! They have the best sushi in the world!" Colonnello said happily, sitting down.

Lal rolled her eyes also and sat down, bringing Tsuna in her lap.

"Ah, Colonnello-kun good to see you, is this your wife and kid?" Asked an older man by the name of Tsuyoshi Yamamoto as he placed Colonnello's usual order in front of him,

Lal blushed, Tsuna giggled for the umpteenth time, and Colonnello threw his arm around Lal smiling as if it were true.

"Yes, this is my wife Lal and our son Tsuna, kora!" Colonnello said proudly.

"C-Colonnello, stop, let go of me! I never agreed to marry you!" Lal said, trying to push him away.

Tsuyoshi laughed and took a picture of the three. "I have to admit Colonnello; she's beautiful. I have a son myself around Tsuna's age; they should get together and play! Oi, Takashi; come here!" Tsuyoshi yelled to his son.

A young Takashi came up to them with a baseball bat and a baseball mitt. "What is it?" He asked his father.

"How would you like to play with Tsuna?" His father asked.

Lal interrupted them swiftly, "He has to eat first; and then he can go play." She said, speaking like a true mother.

Tsuna smiled and decided he wanted to play along with Mr. Colonnello's plan. "Yes mommy, whatever you say,"

"Don't you start this also," She snapped to the little kid in her lap as he began to eat. She sighed and ate also; it was good sushi after all.

When they were done eating Colonnello told Tsuyoshi that they would watch over Takashi while the boys were playing and that they would bring him back safely later.

The two boys played in the petting zoo for a while, and Lal even pushed Colonnello in when he wasn't paying attention; needless to say the poor man got run over by baby goats while Lal simply laughed and took pictures.

They dropped Takeshi off after two hours because Tsuna and Takeshi were tired and they wanted to take a nap.

"Nice seeing you!" Tsuyoshi called, waving good-bye along with a sleepy Takeshi.

* * *

"Awe, this is so cute." Luce gushed, holding her hands over her mouth at the sight before her.

La, Colonnello, and Tsuna were asleep on Lal's bed. Tsuna was sleeping between the two with a content smile on his face, and both Lal and Colonnello had their arms wrapped around each other causing them to hug Tsuna between them with Lal's head tucked under Colonnello's chin.

"This is perfect blackmail material." Viper said as she began to take pictures of them.

"You think we should wake them?" Fon asked gently.

"No, we'll let them be; the little shit must have drained all their energy out." Reborn laughed.

Verde was taking notes about this, because it would probably be his only chance to get this kind of data. Hell, it was his first time even stepping into Lal's bedroom.

"Don't even think about touching anything Verde," Luce said to the man, figuring he would do something like that. "That goes double for you too Skull."

"We should probably get out now. She's going to freak out when she sees Colonnello in her bed; it'll just be worse if she wakes up and all of us are in here. Let's just go back to the dining room and eat our dinner in peace." Fon said wisely.

The other's agreed and left the three to sleep in peace.

* * *

**Whoa, long chapter! I'm proud of this chapter! Mainly because it took me a whole day to write this, and it is so far the longest chapter,**


	7. Chapter 7

**Verde: My notes conclude that this girl here *Points to Sam in an overly dramatic fashion and says in an even more dramatic voice* DOES NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

**Sam: *Screams as the police officers drag her away* IT WILL BE MINE ONE DAY!**

* * *

The next morning Lal woke up warmer than she usually was when she woke up, and there were arms wrapped around her middle. She didn't know why but she could have sworn that she heard herself sigh in…contentment? When did she change into her nightgown? She didn't remember much after bringing Tsuna home.

Was she hugging something?

Wait, what was that? Someone just kissed her forehead!

"Go back to sleep, it's only four o'clock, kora." Colonnello's voice told her quietly.

Lal was too tired to argue with him, so she nodded and snuggled closer to the warmth that was known as Colonnello.

Outside of Lal's bedroom window Reborn and Viper were sitting in a tree with cameras.

Reborn gave Colonnello a thumb up, took a picture, and pointed to Viper; who was sitting calmly reading a book.

The light from the flash seemed to annoy Lal and she edged in closer than she already was which caused Reborn's smirk to widen.

'Good job moron,' he mouthed to his long time friend.

Colonnello rolled his eyes, and flipped Reborn off. He took another picture.

"Go away sun," Lal said sleepily, waving her hand at the window in a 'shoo' manner.

Viper, who saw the action, smirked, closed her book, and did a flip out of the tree; landing smoothly on the ground as her bare feet took her to the kitchen.

As much as Colonnello wanted to stay he couldn't because no matter how much of a morning person Lal Mirch was she would still beat his ass if she woke up with him in her bed. So as best as he could he gently pried Lal's arms off of him; kissed her cheek and somehow managed to escape her bedroom without her waking up. She did shiver and move to the spot he had been in earlier though.

He walked to the dining room, figuring that he could make it look like he had just gotten there before she woke up.

Reborn, Fon, and Viper were the only ones up and they were already eating.

"You know," Reborn said to Colonnello, "its best if you ask Lal questions in the morning. She's less likely to pound your head in. Something about the morning just makes her happy."

"He's telling the truth, I managed to get a large amount of money out of Verde's back account because of her and her cheerfulness." Viper said, absently twirling her hair around.

"I just may try that then." Colonnello said, smiling as he grabbed a mug and made himself a cup of coffee.

* * *

**Short chapter, but I didn't know where to go with this chapter so yeah. I've re-written it twice and this is the one that I tolerated the most so yeah. Next chapter will hopefully be more interesting.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Luce: My dear girl, I'm sorry to tell you this but…you don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Sam: B-but I had a dream that stated I did!**

**Luce: Dear, that dream was one of Viper's illusions.**

**Viper: *Le smirk***

* * *

It had been a month since Colonnello had moved in next door and he was usually over every day. Luce even went out of the way to buy him his own coffee mug.

They were having dinner as peacefully as they could in the Arcobaleno house hold, which meant that only a few knives were thrown and Viper's illusions were only half as scary as they usually were, when there was a rare knock on the door.

"Skull dear, can you get the door?" Luce asked the younger boy sweetly.

Skull sighed, but did so because no one bothered to disobey Luce. "Yes Mama Luce," He said.

She was scary enough on her own, but her mood swings were starting to kick in so whenever she asked someone something they either did as she asked or answered a question in a way that they knew she would like. Even Verde was doing what she asked instead of making Skull do it.

He returned a few minutes later with a confused look on his face. "Lal, I think your father is here." He said.

Lal, Colonnello, Fon, and Reborn stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Everyone noticed how the three men cringed and how Lal's muscles tightened stiffly.

"My parents were murdered when I was a teenager," Lal said finally, putting her fork down slowly. "I ended up raising my little sister Elizabeth until I was eighteen with the help of these three and then she went to live with our aunt in America,"

"There's a man outside who looks exactly like you though, and he was asking for you." Skull said. He put his hands on his hips. "But I told him that I wouldn't let him in because Lal never said anything about a man named Calder Mirch!" He said it as if it made him superior.

"Tell him to leave and never come back," Fon said grimly.

"He's not wanted here and he never will be," Reborn said, just as grimly.

"If he doesn't leave I'll kill him myself, kora." Colonnello said, reaching for his gun.

"B-but the thing is…he followed me in anyway." Skull said, chuckling nervously. "I didn't think it would matter since he's related to Lal-sempi!"

"He did what?" The three men yelled, extremely pissed off.

"Hello? Lal, are you in here? Ah, there you are my dear little sister!" A man who looked a lot like Lal said, walking into the room. Skull was right; the man could pass as Lal's father if he was fifty instead of thirty.

Before anyone could blink the man was surrounded.

Luce was behind him with a gun pointed to his head, "touch anyone in this house and I promise you that you will not die a happy death."

Reborn was at his right, holding Leon to the man's right temple. "I thought we scared you off years ago." He said a sly look on his face.

Fon was at his left, in a deadly stance. "I thought you were sent to prison." He said to the man.

Last but not least was Colonnello; he was at the man's front with his glock 19 pointed between Calder's eyes. "Didn't we teach you your lesson last time Calder?" He sneered, too angry to even say 'kora'.

Calder laughed, he had guts to do that with some of the most dangerous people in the world surrounding him and ready to kill him at any moment. "I just wanted to see my little sister; I haven't seen her since she was fifteen. Come to think of it I haven't seen you three in a while either. Seems like you've been doing well for yourselves if you live in such a magnificent place like this, I thought you wanted to live in the country Lally."

Reborn pressed Leon against Calder's temple. "Do you have a death wish?" He asked the man. "Lal happens to be very high up in the military you know, brother or not she's not afraid to kill you." He sniggered.

"You don't even have the right to call yourself Lal's brother anymore." Fon said.

"Lal, who is this man," Viper whispered to her friend. She may not seem like the type to be a concerned friend; but Lal and Luce were her best friends and whoever hurt them was going to have to deal with her.

Lal stood up silently, walked over to Colonnello, pulled him away from her disowned brother, and took his place.

"Lal what are you-"Colonnello started.

"Shut up, I have to deal with him myself for a moment. Once I'm done you can do whatever you please to him." Lal said, silencing him.

Calder smiled, and touched Lal's face with both of his hands. "You look like mother did." He told her. He turned her head in a few different angles. "You two could have been twins if she was still alive." He laughed when Luce and Reborn pressed their guns tighter.

"Calder, what are you doing here?" Lal asked finally. Her voice was monotone as was her face.

"I wanted to give you this." He pulled out a box from his pocket and gave it to Lal. "Happy birthday little sis,"

Lal took the box and threw it to Verde, who had been writing down notes the instant Calder knocked on the door. "Make sure it isn't dangerous, would you?" She asked even though it was more of a command than a question.

"Lally, I'm shocked; what makes you think I would do anything to hurt you?" Calder asked.

Colonnello punched the man in the face.

"That wasn't necessary to do Colonnello," Both of the Mirch's said.

"I'm not going to say sorry, kora." Colonnello told Lal.

Lal shrugged and rolled her eyes. "I'm done with him now. You guys can do whatever you want with him. I'll be in my room." She said, turning to leave. "Oh, and I don't want to hear a sound."

"Your wish is our command, Commander Mirch." Reborn smirked.

As much as the three boys wanted to kill him Luce and Viper did it since they wanted a piece of the bastard as they so lovely put it.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in," Lal said loudly. She was sitting on her wide window sill with a bottle of tequila that she kept in her mini fridge and her radio playing so that if anyone yelled the music would block it out.

Colonnello walked in, followed by Fon and Reborn.

"So you've broken out the tequila already?" Reborn tried to joke.

The three men sat down around her as they passed around the large bottle of tequila.

Fon was sitting on the floor close to the window, Reborn was sitting on the very edge of the window sill, and Colonnello had stolen Lal's seat; but quickly pulled her over so that she was sitting between his legs with her back against his chest.

"This brings back memories. Remember how we ditched Junior Prom and got drunk at the football field?" Reborn asked.

The others nodded.

"Yeah, that was a good day." Lal laughed, already feeling a little tiny bit buzzed.

"Almost feels like we're sixteen and drinking illegally again, kora," Colonnello laughed, playing with some of Lal's hair.

"No, if we were sixteen again your hair would be to your shoulders, god you looked like a hippie with long hair! At least Fon can pull it off." Lal teased, punching both of them in the arm playfully. She took a swig of the drink before handing it to Colonnello, who took a large sip and passed it to Fon, who looked at it for a few minutes; contemplating on if he should or not…he did.

"You realize, kora; that you are the same size you were back then and all of us are now much taller than we were then, kora," Colonnello teased her.

"The kora bastard has a point!" Reborn said; taking a chug of the tequila as Fon passed it to him.

"Luce is going to kill us if she finds out what we're doing." Fon laughed, shaking his head as the bottle was passed to him again.

"I say that we never speak of this night. It never leaves this room, if we want to talk about tonight we come in here; got it you little maggots?" Lal asked, the alcohol starting to affect her line of thinking. "Whose with me?"

"EY," The three men screamed loudly, causing all of them to laugh like drunken teenagers.

* * *

"What the hell is going on up there?" Skull asked Verde when they suddenly heard a very loud yell coming from Lal's bedroom, and then drunken giggles.

"I don't know, but it sounds like they're partying without us." Verde said, pushing up his glasses in a very geeky way.

"Should we go crash?" Skull asked.

"No…I'm afraid we'll see something that we shouldn't." Verde said.

Skull gasped, "Are you giving up a chance to gather data?" He asked the scientist.

Verde put down his pencil. "Yes my dear idiot, this once I am. For a drunken Fon is a scary thing indeed."

* * *

**So, that is the taboo. Lal's brother (Who is fictional a part of my imagination) killed their parents. **

**Fon, Colonnello, and Reborn got a little protective; which I adore since I imagine them being. And Viper and Luce got to kill Calder! (My sister Ninetails picked out the name so if anyone asks for a meaning I have no idea.)**

***Le gasp* Verde gave up an opportunity to gather research!**

**I just noticed something; I posted this story four days ago and I'm already on chapter eight, this is the fastest that I've updated stories! YAY ME!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fon: *Says gently* for the last time, you do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Sam: Why not?**

**Lal: BECAUSE YOU CAN'T DRAW!**

* * *

"Where are those four? It's past noon." Luce said worriedly during their usual tea when Lal, Colonnello, Reborn, nor Fon had been seen that day.

Verde and Skull exchanged looks; they had a very strong feeling as to where the four were.

"I think I know," Skull admitted nervously.

Viper looked at him, "What do you mean that you might know where they are?" She asked.

"I-I think that they're in Lal's room…" He said quickly.

Luce nearly dropped her cup, "Why would they be in Lal's room?" She asked.

"Well, they might have fallen asleep in there last night after consuming a large amount of alcohol." Verde said in his knowing way.

Viper raised an eyebrow. It was too hot out to wear her hood so she had to retire her lovely black hood for the day. She had also called Xanxus telling him that she was sick so she wouldn't be able to come to work that day. It turned out it was the day that they needed her the most. "They got drunk and they didn't invite me?" she asked in a hurt voice.

"Who knows what went on in that room last night?" Verde drawled out.

The two women twitched noticeably. "I have to know what happened!" They yelled in unison. They stood up and marched with determination to Lal's room.

Verde and Skull ran after them, mainly wanting to protect Luce from a pissed off and hung over Lal.

Luce and Viper barged into Lal's room to see something that they didn't expect to see at all.

Lal was lying on her back using a shirtless Reborn as a pillow, and was wearing his fedora for some reason, while Colonnello, who was also shirtless, was hugging Lal; his head on top of her chest, and Fon, again shirtless, was tucked into Lal's side with a content smile on his face, his arms also around her waist. They could only see their chests so they assumed that they were clothed underneath Lal's comforter.

"I don't know if this is scary or cute." Luce said. She then noticed the large, empty, bottle of tequila on Lal's nightstand and sighed.

"Well," Viper said picking up a bottle of vodka that was on the window sill, "That must have been a damn good harem." She laughed and before she knew it here was a gun pointed at her.

"Shut the fuck up; your voice is pissing me off," Lal growled, holding an AK47 up at Viper, her eyes still closed.

"Lal, kora, my, kora, love, kora, where, kora, did, kora, you, kora, get, kora, the, kora, gun, kora," Colonnello asked still a bit drunken.

"Go back to sleep dear; you're still drunk," Lal said gently, turning away from Viper and kissing Colonnello gently.

Reborn let out a low whistle but then cringed at the sound, "We're not doing this again you two," He teased.

"You know you loved it Reborn," Fon teased the fedora wearing man.

"What the hell happened last night?" Luce asked, wanting every juicy little detail.

Lal laughed, and put her gun down. "Can't tell, it's a secret,"

The three men around her grunted their agreement.

Right at that moment Luce was glad that Verde had video cameras everywhere, she wished that he had kept them on last night...needless to say she will be having a _VERY_ long talk with Verde.

Fon sat up, and rubbed his aching head. "I think I'm going to go make some coffee." He said, grabbing his shirt.

"I think I will join you," Reborn said, sitting up. He picked Lal's head up and dropped it back on the pillows.

"Ow, that hurt you ass!" Lal cursed, slapping him roughly.

"Whose fault is that? Not my fault you have a killer hang over!" Reborn told her, pulling on his shirt.

"If I remember correctly no one bothered taking away the tequila." Lal said; eyes still closed in fear of the head ache she would receive from the light.

"That's Colonnello's job; not ours." Reborn smirked.

"Lal, is that a hickey on your neck?" Viper asked, seeing a red mark on the other woman's neck.

"Get the hell out of my room now; everyone. That means you too Luce." Lal said, ignoring Viper's question, "I'm taking a day off,"

When Lal says she's taking a day off it means that she's staying in bed all day.

"I'll go get you some medicine for the head ache, kora." Colonnello said; sitting up and not bothering to put his shirt back on since he was going to go right back to where he was.

"You do that," Lal said, pulling her covers over her. She opened one eye. "What the hell are you all still doing here?" She growled. "I don't like having people in my room."

They all scrambled out of Lal's bedroom in fear that she would shoot them.

* * *

Luce grabbed Verde by the lab coat. "I know about the video cameras that you have around the house," She told him in a very sugary sweet voice.

"What about them?" Verde asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I need access to the footage of Lal's room last night." Luce ordered.

"As do I," Viper said as she walked up to them, her bright violet eyes boring a hole into his soul.

"Fine, I'll go get the video," Verde said walking away to his lair.

"I'll go make the popcorn," Luce said, rushing off.

"Make me some strawberry milk please!" Viper called, knowing the pregnant woman wouldn't do it unless she said please.

* * *

_Last Night_

_Knock, knock, knock._

"_Come in," Lal said loudly. She was sitting on her wide window sill with a bottle of tequila that she kept in her mini fridge and her radio playing so that if anyone yelled the music would block it out._

_Colonnello walked in, followed by Fon and Reborn._

"_So you've broken out the tequila already?" Reborn tried to joke._

_The three men sat down around her as they passed around the large bottle of tequila. _

_Fon was sitting on the floor close to the window, Reborn was sitting on the very edge of the window sill, and Colonnello had stolen Lal's seat; but quickly pulled her over so that she was sitting between his legs with her back against his chest._

"_This brings back memories. Remember how we ditched Junior Prom and got drunk at the football field?" Reborn asked._

_The others nodded._

"_Yeah, that was a good day." Lal laughed, already feeling a little tiny bit buzzed._

"_Almost feels like we're sixteen and drinking illegally again, kora," Colonnello laughed, playing with some of Lal's hair._

"_No, if we were sixteen again your hair would be to your shoulders, god you looked like a hippie with long hair! At least Fon can pull it off." Lal teased, punching both of them in the arm playfully. She took a swig of the drink before handing it to Colonnello, who took a large sip and passed it to Fon, who looked at it for a few minutes; contemplating on if he should or not…he did._

"_You realize, kora; that you are the same size you were back then and all of us are now much taller than we were then, kora," Colonnello teased her._

"_The kora bastard has a point!" Reborn said; taking a chug of the tequila as Fon passed it to him._

"_Luce is going to kill us if she finds out what we're doing." Fon laughed, shaking his head as the bottle was passed to him again._

"_I say that we never speak of this night. It never leaves this room, if we want to talk about tonight we come in here; got it you little maggots?" Lal asked, the alcohol starting to affect her line of thinking. "Whose with me?"_

"_EY," The three men screamed loudly, causing all of them to laugh like drunken teenagers._

_They continued to pass around the bottle until it was empty._

"_Awe, we're out." Reborn pouted._

"_There's a bottle of vodka in the mini fridge." Lal sang uncharacteristically._

_Fon, who was closest to the mini fridge opened it and took out the bottle of vodka. "So you were the one that stole Skull's candy bars." He chuckled._

_Lal laughed, leaning into Colonnello's arms as they tightened around her, "Punishment for the lover boy comment a few weeks ago."_

_Fon rolled his eyes and took a swig of the vodka before handing it too Reborn._

"_You still have this picture?" Reborn asked; he was looking through one of Lal's scrapbook, the ones that Fon had made her for Christmas that she wasn't allowed to throw out like she did the one her sister made her. He held up the scrapbook and pointed to a picture of them on their first day of high school._

_A senior had gotten a snap at them by accident and had given the photo to Fon in hopes that he would go out with her._

_The four of them were at breakfast; Lal and Colonnello were having an argument and Fon and Reborn were sitting there ignoring them._

"_Yeah, I do; you got a problem with it?"Lal asked, putting her feet in the Hitman's lap._

"_No, I'm just wondering…" The Hitman replied, not bothering to move her feet._

"_Obviously I still have it if you're looking at it."Lal smirked._

"_What, kora were we even fighting about?" Colonnello asked, resting his head on Lal's shoulder, nuzzling into her neck lovingly._

"_Something stupid most likely," Lal said, taking the bottle of vodka from Reborn._

_They continued on like that for a while, nothing to interesting happened until a certain song started._

"_Now this song brings back memories." Fon smiled._

_Colonnello cleared his throat and began to sing along:_

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did  
and how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin.  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

_let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_  
_so testosterone boys and harlequin girls_  
_will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_  
_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_  
_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus  
In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?  
(Let's pick up, pick up)_

_Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part_  
_where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick._  
_I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention._  
_Now let's not get selfish_  
_did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_  
_so testosterone boys and harlequin girls_  
_will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_  
_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_  
_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_Dance to this beat_  
_Dance to this beat_  
_Dance to this beat_

_let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_  
_let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster_

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck_  
_than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_  
_Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of_  
_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?_  
_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

_let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_  
_so testosterone boys and harlequin girls_  
_will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_  
_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_  
_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_  
_Dance to this beat_  
_so testosterone boys and harlequin girls_  
_Dance to this beat_  
_and hold a lover close_  
_lets get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_  
_let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster_

_By the end of the song all of them were singing along and they had to admit that they sounded stupid, three Italians and an Asian man singing was not a good combination._

"_We, kora, suck kora." Colonnello slurred._

"_We're drunk, of course we suck." Lal told him, rolling her eyes._

"_You guys are drunk; I'm perfectly sober!" Fon tried to say, but ended up laughing before he even finished the sentence._

"_Fon, honey, you're a light weight."Lal said, patting the man on the head in a loving manner._

* * *

"This is boring, let's fast forward." Viper said, pressing the FORWARD button on the remote.

"They're horrible singers," Luce added. "Ooo, stop it I think this is the good part!" She said when she saw an image of Colonnello leaning down to kiss Lal.

Right when it was starting to get good the video shut off completely and the two women screamed, throwing popcorn at the TV.

* * *

**XD I'm stopping this here because I'm not good at writing drunken people. I'm sorry if this chapter sucks because in my opinion it does. I'll like completely understand if everyone hates this chapter.**

**Oh, and I also don't own the song that they were singing; which was Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Off Her Clothes by Panic! at the Disco.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Reborn: Chaos, I am here to tell you that one Samantha Riccio does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

It was one of the rare days when Colonnello actually stayed at his own house.

He was woken up by loud noises coming from his kitchen and one of the most marvelous scents in the world; chocolate chip muffins.

"Kora," He asked, rubbing his eyes.

It was at that moment that Colonnello was positive that he was seeing things because in his rarely used dining room were his neighbors, all of them were there and in their pajamas, minus Lal, Fon, and Verde, were sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Verde is remodeling our house," Luce stated.

"Kora, kora, kora, kora, kora, kora, kora," He asked.

"Lal, we need a translation! The kora bastard won't stop saying 'kora'!" Reborn yelled.

"What did he say?"Lal asked; she was wearing an apron over her clothes which scared Colonnello.

"He said, and I repeat 'Kora, kora, kora, kora, kora, kora, kora'…" Skull said.

"Ah, he said "Why are you at my house, kora?" Lal said simply,

"Because we don't have any other place to go and Viper won't let us go to a hotel." Luce said. "Can we stay?" She asked, using her puppy dog eyes on him.

Colonnello looked at her, and then Viper cleared her mouth; holding up a very large picture of him and Lal that one day when he fell asleep in her bed…Lal had no idea that picture existed, or that he had slept in her bed…of course after Lal's birthday he usually slept with her. (To the displeasure of Viper, Luce had no idea that he stayed in Lal's bedroom and was still plotting to get the two together somehow.)

"Kora," He said, sitting down. Fon put a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay here," Fon bowed.

"As long as nothing gets destroyed, kora," Colonnello sad once that he had drunk most of the coffee,

"Promise you nothing, but I did manage to get Lal to make chocolate chip muffins to make up for it!" Viper said.

Colonnello gave Viper a look, "And what did it take to get her to do that?" He asked.

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear; "Skull's stash of peach rings." She said. Peach rings were her favorite candy after all.

Colonnello nodded, glad that he was getting chocolate chip muffins, "So what rooms are you guys staying in, kora?" He asked.

"We're staying in the same rooms that we do at our house, the only difference is that now we're at your house that you're hardly ever in!" Luce said, smiling.

Lal and Fon put the rest of the food on the table and sat down.

Colonnello took one of the muffins instantly. "Best things in the world, kora," he said, groaning in delight.

Reborn smirked and held up a picture of sushi, "Even better than sushi?"

Colonnello nodded, "Yes, even better than Tsuyoshi's sushi."

"Saying that so Lal doesn't murder you?" Reborn mouthed.

The blond man nodded.

Viper finished her strawberry milk and stood up, and placed her plates in the sink calmly. "I'm going to work; I'll be back by dinner." She said, blushing. "When I come home I expect there to do be a large glass of strawberry milk in my spot. Now, if you would excuse me I have to get dressed."

"Tell Belphegor I say hi!" Lal and Luce said to her.

"Shut the hell up!" Viper blushed, marching up the stairs to her temporary room.

The men decided that they didn't want to know who Belphegor was and why Viper blushed at the mention of him.

"Fon, you're going to train with me!" Lal declared a determined glint in her eyes.

"And why am I going to do that?" Fon asked.

"Because I found a new spot to train," Lal said.

"Where is this new training spot?" Fon asked in interest.

"Mountain top, behind a water fall; with sharks in the pool," She answered.

"I'm in," Fon said.

"Colonnello; you get to fight the winner." Lal said bleakly.

"Good with me, kora." He was starting to feel left out when it came to Lal and her Sparta training.

Verde walked into the house covered in ash. He sat down at the table and began to make his breakfast.

"Verde, what happened?" Luce asked.

"Malfunction," Was the only thing they needed to know.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know, but it's only because writers block is starting to kick in…**

**I'm going to try to think of Luce's plan to get the two officially together, and then the Varia will come in for all those Varia Fangirls.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bel: Ushishishi the peasant here doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

When Viper returned home that day she was carrying a small little bundle in her arms that was her hood.

Everyone looked at her, to the bundle, and then back to her.

"Hey there Viper; what's in the bundle?" Skull asked nervously.

"A small child," Viper said, holding out the child for the others to see.

Her hoods feel down to the ground to reveal a girl around four years old with violet hair and matching violet eyes. Her hair was styled like a pineapple and even Lal, silently in her mind, admitted that the girl was cute.

"Viper, where did you find her?" Luce asked seeing that the girl looked like she hadn't taken a bath in a week.

"I found her in the street; she said her parents abandoned her so I brought her home with me." Viper said as if it explained everything.

"What's her name?' Lal asked; she had a soft spot for children.

"Her name is Chrome Dokuro, and she's an illusionist. I'm going to raise her to be the best there is; next to me that is," Viper declared proudly.

"Does she talk?" Reborn asked.

"Chrome, say hello," Viper demanded.

"H-hello," The girl said quietly.

"Can I keep her?" It was as if Viper was asking to keep a puppy instead of a human child.

"Lal, go run the girl a bath, Viper; come with me, we're going to talk about this alone," Luce said firmly in her boss voice.

Lal nodded, took the girl from Vipers arms and made her way to the bathroom that she was using while they were staying in Colonnello's house.

Luce and Viper disappeared to a random room, leaving the men alone.

"So, sports?" Fon asked, grabbing a hold of the remote; Luce was making them watch a chick flick.

"YES," Everyone yelled.

* * *

"If I allow you to keep this child you have to swear that she will be your sole responsibility; that means you have to take care of her when she's sick, and you have to _spend money_ on her." Luce told Viper sternly.

Without hesitation Viper said; "I will. Luce; I see a lot of potential in Chrome." She said.

Luce nodded, seeing the determination in the younger woman's eyes, and the willingness to keep her even when her precious money is at risk. "I'll get the adoption papers ready. She will sleep in your room until we can get a room ready for her." She told the Mist attribute. "Tomorrow you, I, and Lal will take the girl shopping so that we can get her suitable clothes." Luce continued. "Once a month there will be a day where you will take her out and let her be a kid because no child will go without a childhood in my house, do you hear me Viper,"

The Mist user nodded her head and the two women went on to make a list of things that Chrome will need.

* * *

"What are you idiots doing?" Lal asked, walking into the living room in time to see the men shout in joy. She now held a squeaky clean Chrome in her arms; who was wearing one of Colonnello's T-Shirts, and her hair was down instead of the pineapple fashion that it had been in earlier.

"Sports, we're watching sports because we are men damnit!" Reborn said, slamming a now empty beer bottle on the coffee table. "Do you have a problem with that, _woman_?"

A very pissed off Lal handed Chrome to Colonnello and walked over to Reborn with a dark aura around her, "What did you call me?" She growled. No one dared to call her that unless they were masochist.

"I called you a woman," Reborn said, holding his ground proudly.

Lal grabbed him by the front of his suit and proceeded to slap him in the face roughly.

Chrome hid her face in Colonnello's chest. "She's scary," She told him in a quiet voice.

Colonnello nodded his head in agreement. He was too afraid of her to speak.

Ten minutes later Lal finally let go of Reborn and sat down in silence next to Chrome and Colonnello.

Even though Chrome was scared of Lal she liked her because next to Viper she was the only adult that liked her, so when Lal sat back down Chrome crawled out of Colonnello's lap and into Lal's.

The two feel asleep during the football game that was going on. They were lying on a couch with Chrome's arms around Lal's neck as she lay on the older woman's chest.

"I'll go put them to bed, kora," Colonnello said, picking Lal up bridal style.

Reborn wolf whistled, Fon gave him a small wave, Verde grunted a good-bye and Skull, and well he passed out from not being able to tolerate regular beer.

Colonnello pulled the covers on his bed apart and lied the two down gently. They protested about the coldness in their sleep.

Lal grabbed Colonnello's arm and pulled him onto the bed when he tried to leave. "You're warm, stay." It wasn't a statement; it was an order, and not even Colonnello was stupid enough to disobey Lal's orders when she was tired.

* * *

"Where. The. Fuck. Is. My. Chrome," Viper hissed when she and Luce went back to the living room. "I swear if you dumbasses lost her I'm going to kill you!"

"She's with Lal and Colonnello! They fell asleep so Colonnello went to go put them to bed and he didn't come back so I'm guessing that Lal forced him to stay with them." Fon said gently to the fuming illusionist.

Viper sighed in relief for a moment, and then she remembered why she hasn't gotten sleep the last few days, and then sighed in relief again because no matter how randy Colonnello could be there is no way Lal would allow him to do something perverted with a kid around.

"I'm going to sleep." She said finally, picking up her fallen cloak.

* * *

The next morning the instant that Lal and Colonnello walked into the dining room with a sleepy Chrome Viper grabbed her out of Lal's arms, and sat back down with the girl sitting comfily in her lap.

"Wow Viper, you really seem attached to her." Skull said what everyone was thinking.

His punishment: Viper's illusion room.

There was a loud and very clear knock at the door.

"Now who could that be, kora?" Colonnello asked, standing up at going to get the door.

When he answered it he saw four little boys trying to look tough.

"We want our Nagi." One said punching his fist into one of his palms. He seemed to be the oldest of the group and Colonnello noticed that the kid had the same kind of hairstyle that Chrome had on yesterday and that his eyes were miss-matched. One was blue and the other was red with a six in it. The kid was holding onto a trident.

"There is no Nagi here kora, go home kora," Colonnello told them.

But before he could shut the door on the kids Chrome ran past him and tackled the boy in a hug.

"Mukuro-sama," Chrome said happily.

"Chrome, there you are! We've been looking for you everywhere!" Mukuro said to the girl. He grabbed her and was about to pull her away from the house but Viper stopped him.

"Um, where the hell do you think you're going with _my daughter_?" Viper asked in a deadly tone.

"Kufufu she's not your daughter, she's _my_ Nagi," Mukuro said.

What the hell is a Kufufu, Colonnello thought as the two began to argue.

"She's MINE, I found her so she's M-I-N-E!" Viper yelled, picking up Chrome and hugging her to her chest.

"I'VE KNOWN HER LONGER!" Mukuro yelled back,

"I HAVE ADOPTION PAPERS FOR HER SO BEAT THAT YOU LITTLE PINEAPPLE FREAK!" Viper yelled.

…

…

…

…

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" The six year old yelled.

A sly smile made its way onto Viper's face, "I called you a pineapple freak, now leave before I kill you." She said coolly.

Chrome tugged at Viper's nightgown. "But, they're friends of mine; they took care of me before you found me."

"What's going on? We heard yelling so Luce sent me." Lal said, walking up to the front door.

"These punks want to take away Chrome," Viper hissed, making it clear that NO ONE touched HER Chrome.

Lal nodded, and Mukuro and Viper started to argue again. She stole a glance at the other kids and saw a boy playing with a yo-yo. There was a three year old next to him that looked extremely bored.

"Hey Colonnello, look at that kid. He looks like he has potential, doesn't he?" She whispered, pointing to the kid with the yo-yo.

Colonnello looked at the kid and nodded and needless to say both of them wanted to train him, mold him into something great. The two agreed on a silent plan; if the kid didn't have parents he was theirs.

Lal walked over to the kid swiftly, bending down so that she was at his level. "Hello there, what's your name?" She asked him.

"My name is Chikusa," The boy with the yo-yo said.

"Do your parents know where you are?" Lal asked him.

"No, and they probably don't care either," Chikusa continued to play with his yo-yo while Fran's three year old mind forced him to stare at them.

"I like you kid; how would you like to train under me and Colonnello's care?" Lal asked him.

"Whatever," Chikusa said.

"How about all of us come inside, kora, I'm sure that Fon made enough food for an army," Colonnello said loud enough for even Mukuro and Viper to stop their arguing.

"You're lucky Colonnello has a heart," Viper hissed at Mukuro before turning on her heel abruptly with Chrome still in her arms.

* * *

**So the Kokuyo Gang has arrived! Funny, they arrived before the Varia did…and Luce's still plotting…Interesting…**

**O.o Viper is protective...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chrome &Mukuro: Ciaossu everyone!**

**Mukuro: Kufufufu we are here today!**

**Chrome: *pokes her fingers together in a shy manner* Ano… Sam does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! But she really wants to.**

**Mukuro: But because I'm giving the disclaimer with my dear sweet Nagi I have one thing to say. *clears throat* SHE WILL NEVER OWN US! KUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUF!**

**Chrome: Sorry.**

* * *

Luce put her fork down slowly and stared at what was going on around her.

Now there were four extra children in her, Colonnello's, house and to make matters worse Viper was trying to kill one of them and Lal seemed genuinely interested in one of them, not to mention that Colonnello wasn't trying to stop her from turning the boy into an assassin like he usually did! Hell, he even pulled the kid into his lap and let him have the rest of his breakfast! To say the least the pregnant woman was confused.

"Hey Viper; what's with the extra brats?" Reborn asked, playing with his sideburns.

"They're trying to take Chrome home with them…or at least this little shit is and the others are just following him." Viper said, chugging down some of her strawberry milk.

"And where is home?" Luce asked.

"An old abandoned amusement park, pyon!" A boy with blond hair and a scar over his nose said.

Verde groaned: "Not another stupid catchphrase!"

"Shut up," The boy slurred the words and most of the adults sniggered.

"Look," Reborn said, "We found our new pet dog!" He pointed to the boy with blond hair.

Luce slapped him, "That's not nice Reborn." She admonished him.

"We want him," Lal said suddenly, pointing to Chikusa; who was silently eating the food that Colonnello had given him.

"What?" Luce asked.

"We want him; Viper has Chrome to succeed her so we want him to succeed us." Lal said firmly.

"And his parents," Luce asked. She couldn't believe that Lal of all people was willing to take care of a child for more than a few hours or a day. Sure, she liked kids but when Luce first announced that she was pregnant Lal had said that she never wanted children herself but that she would help Luce take care of it once it was born.

"Like Chrome's; abandoned him, kora." Colonnello said; he threw his arm around Lal's chair, which just so happened to be very close to his. "So we want him."

If you didn't know them you would say that they looked like a cute little couple.

Under the table Reborn handed Fon his winnings. The night before when Colonnello had put Lal and Chrome to bed the two had a bet; Reborn said that the two would end up being like parents to the little girl whist Fon had said that they would somehow end up having their own.

"Same rules apply to you two that apply to Viper; he is your responsibility and you have to buy things for him and take care of him when he's sick." Luce said in her Boss voice. "If you both agree to those terms than I'll get another set of adoption papers."

Like Viper the two agreed instantly; "We agree," They said.

Luce smiled. "What's his name?" She asked them.

"His name is Chikusa," Lal said.

Luce nodded and turned to look at the other boys. "And what are your names?" She asked with her motherly tone. She guessed that none of them had parents.

"This is Fran, and that's Ken," Chikusa said. He pointed to the three year old that was in Lal's lap first declaring that he was Fran, and then at the blond boy.

"They stole me!" Fran said in a monotone, he pointed to Mukuro. Everyone was surprised when they heard the boy talk; they thought that he would have a child-like voice; but it had no emotion at all and you couldn't tell the child was only three.

"He stole you?" Verde asked in interest.

"Yes, I was living in France with my grandpa and they stole me." Fran continued, still in monotone.

"Kufufufu he's an illusionist like me and Nagi, so I took him," Mukuro said.

"Stop calling her Nagi, her name is Chrome," Viper hissed.

"Kufufu her name is Nagi; she just goes by Chrome." Mukuro said.

"Lufufu," Luce asked, tilting her head to the side.

"No, Kufufufu," Mukuro instructed,

"Lufufu," She tried again.

Mukuro shook his head; "No, no; you have to be proud of it! Like this: KUFUFU," Mukuro said, laughing proudly like a maniac.

"If you ever do something like that you're sleeping outside for a month," Lal told Chikusa in a deadly voice when the two began to get into a very long talk about how to laugh correctly.

Chikusa nodded his head in silence. He would never admit it; but the woman scared him, yet he respected her.

Lal nodded, and stood up. "Let's go see if we can find him some clean clothes; and then we'll go see how strong he is," She said to Colonnello after putting her plates in the sink.

Colonnello nodded and put Chikusa down so that he could get up.

* * *

"Mommy might be a little strict but she loves you, kora," Colonnello told Chikusa in a teasingly strict tone, squatting down to the boy's level when they had gotten him into a pair of clothes that had fit him well enough and were heading to an extra room for training.

Lal kicked him in the head in a fluid motion, "Don't you dare call me that!" She yelled, beat red.

Colonnello laughed. "Calm down, kora, it's not such a big deal; and besides you know you love it." He stood up with ease and rubbed his head slowly, he walked up to her and took her chin in one of his hands; forcing her to look at him. He really loved the fact that he was taller than her.

"Get that smug smile off your face Colonnello." Lal snapped, blushing.

"Not until you admit that you love the fact that you love that Chikusa is ours. Come on Lal, we all know you have a soft spot for kids. Come on Lal; say it, kora," He teased.

"Nope," Lal said blandly.

"Say it or else, kora," Colonnello said to her, a smirk on his face.

"Or else what," Lal asked, looking up at him icily.

He kissed her; it was short and sweet, mainly because Chikusa said something that surprised them.

"If you guys are just going to have sex in the middle of the hallway I'm just going to go find Ken," Chikusa said blandly.

Lal and Colonnello stared at him in shock, how the hell did a little boy even learn this stuff?

"Ha-ha-ha, I like this kid, kora!" Colonnello laughed, clutching his sides.

Unlike Colonnello, Lal was fuming. She grabbed the kid by the back of his shirt and threw him in the training room. "Two hundred laps, every time you stop I'm adding ten more. Now, GO!" Lal screamed.

"Don't be so tough on the kid, kora," Colonnello laughed nervously when Chikusa actually started to do them without protest.

Lal punched him in the gut. "For that you get to do laps with him." She said, sitting down and watching as the two ran.

* * *

"I think I'm going to take Chrome to the Varia with me. Lussuria will just adore her. Hell he'll even take her shopping." Viper said out of random.

"You want to take her to work with you?" Luce questioned her Mist's sanity.

"Yes, I think it will be good if she knew where mummy worked." Viper said.

"Good luck with that. Xanxus will probably try killing her though." Reborn said.

"Like hell he will! His ass will be stuck in an illusion for a month if he even thinks about touching her!" Viper snapped. She picked up Chrome, who was playing with Ken, and marched out of the house.

"Well, Viper's one protective mommy." Verde noted.

Everyone who had seen what just happened nodded; Viper indeed was a protective mommy.

* * *

"He's advanced for his age," Lal noted as her and Colonnello watched Chikusa take down about ten of Viper's illusions, they were simple illusions; but it was still impressive for a kid his age.

"Yes, he is, isn't he, kora?" Colonnello asked.

"Let's just see if he can stand a month in this house." Lal said before ordering Chikusa to do a hundred sit ups.

_The kid is getting better treatment than I did when I was her student_, Colonnello thought to himself.

* * *

"Trash, what the hell is that?" Xanxus asked Mammon, he pointed to Chrome; who was holding on tightly to one of her hands.

"This is my daughter; Chrome Dokuro." Mammon said.

The instant the sentence was out of her mouth Chrome was kidnapped by a colorful blur that was known as Lussuria.

"Oh Mammon; she's so cute, I didn't know you had a child!" Lussuria gushed, twirling Chrome around in her, I mean, his arms.

"She's only four so don't even think about taking her to a strip club Lussuria," Mammon said in a strict voice. "I need this girl in top health if I want to teach her my skills."

Xanxus, who was taking all of this in, screamed. "What the fuck do you mean she's your daughter? YOU ARE ASEXUAL; YOU SHOULDN'T BE HAVING CHILDREN," He threw an empty wine bottle at Mammon.

"Come on Mammy; let's go show this cutie off to the others!" Lussuria squealed, grabbing Mammon's hands and dragging the hooded illusionist off to where he knew Bel was.

They stopped at the pool where Squalo, Bel, and Levi were trying to relax.

"Ushishi, Lussuria, what's with the brat?" Bel asked the man who was holding Chrome, who was amazed by his crown; but didn't say anything about it.

"Belphegor; this is my daughter Chrome. Touch her and your ass will be mounted on my fireplace, which goes double for you Squalo." Mammon said.

Everyone looked shocked at what their hooded illusionist had just said.

"VIO, DOES THAT MEAN YOU'RE A WOMAN?" Squalo screamed.

"I never said I gave birth to her. I adopted her." Mammon said simply. She turned to Levi. "Levi, go get me a glass of strawberry milk, Chrome honey what do you want to drink?" She asked her daughter, who she had told not to call her anything since she didn't want the Varia knowing that she was a woman; well Bel knew but that was it.

"Chocolate milk," Chrome answered instantly.

"She has your obsession with milk," Lussuria noted, smiling at Mammon.

Mammon snapped her fingers as if she had just remembered something very important; "Lussuria, I was wondering if you had any clothes for her. I was supposed to go shopping for her today; but boss wouldn't let me take another day off." Mammon said, sitting down on a beach chair with Chrome in her lap. "She can't keep wearing one of my cloaks. No matter how much I try to fix it they are always too big for her and she keeps on tripping over her own feet."

Lussuria nodded, squealed, and then ran screaming to his room.

"VOI, SINCE WHEN DID YOU CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF?" Squalo yelled, pointing to Mammon.

"Shut up, you're giving me a headache." Mammon said, taking the glass of strawberry milk that Levi had offered her. Chrome gently took her cup of chocolate milk and thanked Levi.

"The kid is far more polite than her mother, err, father…thing." Levi said, trying to make it an insult.

"Like you would be a better parent than me," Mammon snapped.

"Ushishi, Mammy has a miniature Mammy." Bel said.

"What makes you say that Bel?" Mammon asked.

"You both have purple hair, now if only we could see your eyes." Bel said, reaching for Mammon's hood to pull it down. He knew her secret; he just liked seeing her eyes.

"Don't even think about it Belphegor, if you even touch my hood I'll send you to a land of happiness and sunshine." Mammon threatened. He hated when she sent him to that world; so he backed off.

Lussuria pranced back to them with a light purple dress in his hands. "Oh, my, god; this is PERFECT for her!" He squealed.

Chrome looked at the dress and smiled, she liked it very much.

Mammon nodded in approval, "There's a changing room over there, go change." She told Chrome. She pointed to the changing rooms and then finished her milk.

"VIO," Squalo yelled.

"What?" Mammon asked.

"Does the brat know how to swim?" He asked.

"No, she does not. Squalo; you will teach her the next time I bring her over, Bel; once she's a little stronger I want you to teach her the way of the assassin, and Lussuria; tomorrow me, you, and a few friends of mine are going shopping." Mammon said casually.

"What about me?" Levi asked.

"I don't want you to touch her," Mammon said in a deathly voice that she knew Lal would be proud of.

"Ushishi, Mammy doesn't want you touching the brat," Bel laughed his psychotic laugh, pointing to Levi in shame.

Chrome walked back over to them quickly, looking cuter than cute in the outfit that Lussuria had picked out.

"Mommy, what does Ushishi mean?" Chrome asked. The others thought that she said Mammy like Lussuria and Bel so they didn't really take notice of the word all that much.

"It's nothing Chrome; it's like how Colonnello says 'kora' all the time." Mammon said gently.

Chrome nodded. "Oh, but why does Colonnello say 'kora'," She asked.

"We think it's because Lal beat him up so much when he was your age." Mammon smiled at the theory that she and Luce had come up with one night.

"Who are these people Mammy speaks of?" Bel frowned.

"They're just a few friends I have outside of work," Mammon said, waving him off.

"Mammon has friends outside of work?" Squalo asked, in interest, which ended up sounding like it surprised him.

"Is that such a surprising thing Squalo? Am I not a friendly person to be around?" Mammon asked darkly.

"Let's go Chrome, Mammy's going to become very violent and I don't think she wants you seeing that," Lussuria said, taking Chrome's hand and prancing off somewhere un-known to all.

"YOU BETTER NOT TAKE HER TO A STRIP CLUB!" Mammon yelled before ganging up on poor Squalo, who jumped in the pool since he knew Mammon wouldn't dare go in after him. Going into a pool meant getting wet and that would cause somebody's clothes to stick to them, clothes sticking to Mammon tightly meant that those dumbasses would find out her gender.

So Mammon did the next best thing; she threw Levi in and told him to go fetch the Squalo like a good puppy.

* * *

**THE VARIA HAS ARRIVED!**

**They will be in more chapters to come; I promise.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fran: yo, I'm Fran if you can't tell. It's my turn for the disclaimer in this chapter, so this girl does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and like master says, she will never own Katekyo Hitman even if she were to pay Viper-Sampai for it.**

**Viper: It's Mammon to you! **

**Fran: whatever.**

* * *

"Verde, when will the house be done?" Luce asked that night at dinner.

"It should be done soon. If I could just get this one tiny thing to work properly than it should be done faster," Verde said, cursing himself for his lack of common logic.

"What kind of geniuses are you if you can't even get one thing to work?" Viper insulted.

"Be sure to add five rooms for the kids," Luce added.

"Oh, so we're keeping them?" Reborn asked.

"Yes, we're keeping them. I'm not going to let innocent little children go out in the world without a home," Luce stated, glaring at Reborn.

"Oh, by the way Luce; my friend Lussuria is going shopping with us tomorrow." Viper said a small smile on her face.

"Is he going to meet us at the shop?" Lal asked. She too was being forced to go shopping for things for the kids.

"Like I would trust Lussuria with my address, knowing that man he would use it for evil and give it to Belphegor." Viper said.

"For the love of all things related to Cosplay; who the fuck is Belphegor, we _men _have been wondering this for a very long time! We do not like the fact that you three keep secrets from us!" Reborn said to the three women.

The three women stopped eating and stared at Reborn as if he had just grown a third leg.

"Reborn, do you have a death wish?" Verde asked the Hitman.

"Yes, yes I do." He said before being chased around by a very pissed off Lal and some of Viper's illusions.

"It was good knowing him," Fon said to Colonnello.

Colonnello nodded, shouting his approval at the sight of Reborn getting beat up.

Chikusa tugged at Colonnello's shirt, "Can I go to sleep?" He asked.

"Luce, kora, where is he going to sleep, kora," Colonnello asked, pointing to Chikusa.

"He can sleep in Lal's room." Luce said, not knowing that the two shared a room practically.

Colonnello gave her a look, then he looked down at Chikusa; he didn't mind Chrome sleeping with them, and he also didn't mind Tsuna sleeping with them, but this kid was actually going to live with them. No, he did not want this kid sleeping between them. He was about to protest, but Lal picked the boy up before he could say anything.

"Come on Chikusa, I think I can find you a pair of pajamas somewhere in this house," Lal said.

"I think I've been replaced." Colonnello said, hitting his head against the table.

Fon patted his head lightly, "Yes, you most likely have."

"You got pwned by a kid, who Lal loves more than you! Ha-ha and you guys call me pathetic!" Skull laughed, pointing to Colonnello.

Colonnello punched him in the face, "Oh yeah, well at least I can actually get a girl; unlike you." He said smugly.

"Ha-ha, he told you!" Reborn said. He was lying on the floor with various bruises on him and blood running down his forehead.

Viper threw a roll at him; "Go play dead,"

"I'm going to sleep, kora," Colonnello said, standing up and walking up the stairs to his room.

When he got there Lal and Chikusa were already asleep. He had to admit that it was a cute thing to see, so instead of dwelling on it he got in bed with them and got comfy.

* * *

"So Reborn, where are you going to take Luce tonight?" Viper asked the next morning.

'Why am I taking Luce out tonight?" Reborn asked.

"Don't you remember? It's your guys' anniversary." Lal said, slapping him outside the head.

"Ow, what happened to you being a morning person? Wait…did you say anniversary?" Reborn asked, eyes widening into the size of plates.

"Yes, it's been a year now; hasn't it?" Verde asked.

"…shit…" Reborn cursed.

"Don't worry my friend; we knew you would forget so we made plans for you two." Fon said, patting Reborn on the shoulder.

"You have to be at the restaurant by eight o'clock or else you won't get a good table," Viper said.

"Oh, and after that you're going to the movies; you know that new chick flick that she's wanted to go to for quite a while now, kora," Colonnello said. For once he was glad that Lal wasn't as girly as other women.

"We won't wait up," Lal smirked. "You'll be going right after we get home from our little shopping trip, Skull will be your driver of course. And on the note of me being a morning person; I am, I just happen to be very serious right now. If you mess anything up tonight I swear to god I will murder you."

"I'll help." Viper added.

"We're quite protective of our Luce," The two women said.

"I don't get it; what's such the big deal about an anniversary, pyon?" Ken asked.

"Kufufu, silly Ken," Mukuro laughed. "Only you would not know what an anniversary is," He mocked the younger boy.

"Shut up you little shit; like you know what it is," Viper said, hitting him outside the head.

"I do too!" Mukuro protested.

"Then what is it?" Lal asked.

"It's a very special date that is celebrated once a year," Mukuro said.

"We'll give you that. Chikusa eat, you're going to need it if you want to survive training." Lal told him. "You only have half a day since Luce is dragging us on a shopping spree so be lucky because I'm pretty sure Colonnello had a total of about ten days off whilst under my training,"

"Did you know that mommy is going easy on you, kora? She must really like you because on my first day of her Sparta training I had to do four hundred of just about everything," Colonnello told him.

Lal slapped him, "I told you I don't want to be called mommy,"

"Why not mommy, we used to call you mommy in middle school and high school." Reborn said smugly.

"That was different; in middle school and high school I practically raised you morons because you lot stole my house keys and made copies... Not you Fon; you were the good child," Lal said to Fon with a look that said 'you know what I mean'

Fon only smiled and waved it off.

"You know it's a dysfunctional family when the mommy is sleeping with one of her sons," Reborn whispered to Fon, who laughed under his breath and nodded.

"Mommy, are we going back to that one place?" Chrome asked Viper quietly.

"Not today honey, but Aunt Lussuria is going to go shopping with us today!" Viper said.

"Isn't Lussuria a man?" Skull asked.

"I never said Lussuria was straight," Viper told him.

"You people are weird," Fran said. He was sitting in Verde's lap wearing a giant apple hat…?

"Fran, where did you get the hat?" Luce asked, walking into the room.

"It's an illusion," Viper said.

"Viper, you're going to teach all three of them; they seem to be strong illusionists." Luce ordered.

"Yes Ma'am," Viper said, not wanting to have an argument with her friend today.

"Can I juice you, kora?" Colonnello asked Fran, Lal slapped him again, "That hurts you know,"

"That means your pathetic; go train with Chikasu, maybe he'll teach you how to tolerate pain." Lal flicked them both on the forehead.

"Lal stop it, you're just encouraging him and his masochist ways," Luce admonished.

"What does masochist mean pyon?" Ken asked.

"We'll tell you when you're older." Fon said gently.

"In other words you're going to have to learn it yourself when you're a randy teenager," Reborn said.

"Reborn shut up now, you are not going to teach these children any inappropriate words do you hear me?" Luce asked.

"Hey lady, why is your stomach so big?" Mukuro asked.

Needless to say this was going to be very interesting.

* * *

**Ha-ha Mukuro, you're such a dead man.**

**Hope you guys liked it; the shopping trip will be in the next chapter most likely.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chikusa: I'm here to tell you that the author of this marvelous story does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Now I must go because…mommy…is very scary and her training is evil.**

* * *

"Oh, my, gosh; this is so cute! Lal, go try it on!" Lussuria demanded, thrusting a black dress in Lal's arms.

"W-why me," Lal asked with wide eyes.

"Because Luce here is pregnant and needs to be wearing maternal clothes, and well I don't know what Mammon's gender is so I can't make him/her try on cute clothes." Lussuria said.

"I don't wear dresses; last time I did that it did not end nicely for me," Lal said.

"What happened last time?" Viper asked.

"Reborn and Colonnello that's what happened." Lal said, ending it there.

"Mommy, did daddy rape you?" Chikusa asked innocently.

Lal blushed while the others laughed at her, even Chrome let out a giggle! "I told you not to call me that! And don't call Colonnello that either…you shouldn't even know that word!"

"Mukuro taught it to me!" Chikusa said, pointing to the boy in question.

"Mammon, control your kids." Luce said.

There was a giggle, and then Lal was being forced into a changing room.

"You aren't allowed out until you change into that dress young lady," Luce said from the other side.

Lal banged on the door, hoping it would magically open.

"If you don't try it on I'm telling Colonnello _everything_ that you told me that one day!" Mammon called out.

Lal stopped her banging instantly. "You wouldn't."

"I would." Viper said smugly.

"You bitch!"

"Love you too Lal, now be a good doll and put on the pretty dress." Viper said.

"So, what did Lal tell you?" Luce asked anxiously when Lal had finally agreed.

"I'll tell you, for a fee." Viper said, playing with Chromes hair. She wanted to take it out of that stupid pineapple hairstyle that Ken kept on giving her.

"When we get home," Luce told her.

Lussuria had run off to get more dresses since Mammon had blackmail over her.

Lal came out finally, looking awkward in the black dress that seemed to show off every curve that she had that she didn't know even existed.

"Are you happy?" She asked when a group of men who were passing why wolf whistled at her.

Luce and Lussuria squealed and Mammon took a picture with her cell phone.

"You look great! Now, go try on all these while I go take the little ones shopping." Lussuria ordered, handing Lal all the other dresses that he had picked out.

"He's going to make you buy all of them, you know that, right?" Viper asked Lal while she went to change into a bright yellow dress that made her want to puke.

"I'm just going to throw them all away when we get home," Lal said, walking out of the changing room. "I feel like a Barbie Doll," She whined.

"Like hell you are, I'm paying for today so I expect you to keep these dresses and wear them!" Viper said.

"When will I get the chance to wear them Viper?" Lal asked; changing into a tight red dress with most of the back cut out.

"I will be the one to do that," Luce said.

* * *

"I'm back, and they all have amazing clothes!" Lussuria sang, coming back with the children after quite some time.

Lal's head was in Viper's lap as Luce told them stories to pass the time.

"It's about damn time, we've been waiting for two hours," Lal said, sitting up quickly.

"Mammy, did you get pictures?" Lussuria asked.

"Yup," Viper said, smiling slyly.

"I hate you all," Lal said, taking Fran's hand so that he wouldn't get lost.

"We love you too Lal Mirch," Luce said as they paid for all the things.

Viper, true to her word, paid for everything. She didn't like it but she did it. "You owe me!"

"Can we go home now? I'm bored." Fran complained.

"We're going to get something to eat and then we're going home." Luce said.

"NO!" Viper and Lal screamed.

"Why not," Luce asked.

The two women looked at each other before silently agreeing on a plan, "We've already spent enough money as it is; plus Fon would be insulted if you were too full to eat dinner." Viper said.

"Okay fine…It was nice meeting you Lussuria," Luce smiled, hugging the fabulous man the best she could with a six month pregnant stomach.

"Ooo, I felt her kick!" Lussuria squealed, rubbing Luce's stomach. "I should really go now. Boss thinks that I'm still home," With that Lussuria was off.

* * *

"Hey Lal, I have a question for you," Viper said when they got in the car to drive home.

"What's that?" Lal asked; to bored to care what the woman was going to ask.

"Did they really steal your house key and make copies of it?" Viper asked.

"Yes, they did! I swear I tried changing the locks ten times!" Lal said, exasperated as she let Fran use her lap as a pillow.

"What I wouldn't give to have seen you four growing up," Luce laughed.

"Wasn't that interesting," Lal shrugged. "Look, we're home."

When they opened the door they were greeted in a way that would have pleased the women if they didn't have five children with them.

"What the hell are you morons doing this time?" Lal asked when Luce rushed the kids upstairs.

Viper pulled her hood down just to scream, blush, and pull her hood back on.

"All we're doing is playing strip poker!" Reborn protested.

"Reborn, you should be getting ready for your anniversary not playing strip poker! Fon, how could you let them do this! Verde, how dare you even lose at poker it's a game of logic! Skull, how the hell are you winning? Colonnello…um…you're good…." Lal said, blushing at the shirtless blonde Italian.

"Oh, I see; Colonnello can be half-naked but Fon and I am not?" Reborn asked Lal as he shared a knowing look with Fon,

"Just shut up and get ready for your date!" Lal ordered.

* * *

**So there you have it;**

**Everyone in that house sucks at strip poker; minus Skull for some strange reason.**

**Now, I really don't like this chapter; I blame lack of sleep and regular soda. But that's just my opinion.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ken: Pyon, pyon, pyon, does now own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Pyon and pyon,**

* * *

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Luce screamed as she ran around the house excitedly.

"Luce, it's two in the morning can't this wait till later?" Fon asked the woman gently.

Verde walked out of his room, "What the hell is she yelling about this time?" He asked.

Fon pointed to his ring finger.

Verde groaned, rubbing his stubble. "This is worse than when she found out that she was pregnant."

"Shut up Verde; go back to your anime." Lal snapped, running a hand through her messed up hair.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THIS IS GOING TO COST?" Viper screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Viper, calm down, we can talk about this when all of us aren't half asleep." Fon said.

"Lal, come back to bed kora." Colonnello said, hugging Lal from behind.

"I'm not even going to ask what you two were doing." Reborn said as they watched a very pregnant Luce run around screaming.

"When the hell did you of all people get the guts to propose to a woman?" Skull asked Reborn.

"Like Colonnello said; at least I can get a girl." Reborn remarked.

"Can you calm her down, just a little bit?" Viper asked; she was starting to get annoyed.

"Don't think there is anything anyone can do to calm Luce down at this point." Fon sighed.

"Are we ever going to get sleep?" Lal groaned.

"They might kora, but you aren't." Colonnello told her, biting her shoulder and pulling her into their room again, shutting the door behind him.

"I can't believe it," Fon said in shock at what he just saw.

"I can't either…how the hell, is Colonnello the one getting laid when _I_ was the one that just got engaged?" Reborn asked in shock. That logic made no sense to him.

"Be lucky you aren't in the room next to them." Viper growled.

She was now regretting that she had let the kid's trick her into giving them their own room on the third floor, at least with one of them in the room Colonnello didn't try anything in fear of getting castrated.

"Screw it, I'm going home and working." Verde declared, pulling on his lab coat and shoes.

"Don't get blown up!" Reborn called.

"I feel the need to do this..." Skull said out of random. He cleared his throat and sang in a surprisingly good voice;

"Excalibur, Excalibur  
From United Kingdom  
I'm looking for him  
I'm going to California

Excalibur, Excalibur  
From United Kingdom  
I'm looking for her  
I'm going to California

Excalibur  
Excalibur  
Excalibur!"

Needless to say Reborn shot Skull, and Fon threw him into Viper's illusion training room for the rest of the night. Viper held a look that looked like she was annoyed… and didn't want to say anything.

* * *

**So, Colonnello's a rapist and Fon, Reborn, and Skull watch Soul Eater…lovely…short chapter I know; but I did it for a reason!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Xanxus: The trash doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"You know, I think I'm actually going to miss this place…how often are you actually here?" Lal asked Colonnello as they lay in Lal's bed; her head on his bare chest with his arms around her protectively.

"Not that often…I don't like being away from you. I bought this place out of random and I had no idea that you lived next-door until you walked in that morning kora." Colonnello told her, stroking her hair softly. "I have no idea what to do with this place now that I practically live with you guys, kora." Colonnello murmured.

"Rent it out or something," Lal yawned. "Can I go to sleep now? I'm tired and I think Viper now hates our guts…" She laughed at that because the woman was her best girlfriend.

"Yes, go to sleep love kora," He said, kissing the top of her head.

"You know that I love you, right? I'm just not as good with words as others…" Lal said, looking up at him.

"I know you do kora, and I know you aren't great with words so I don't expect you to say it all the time." Colonnello said.

"Thank you…" Lal said before promptly falling asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

The Arcobaleno and the five children were all eating breakfast, still in Colonnello's house mind you, while Luce and Fon talked about how Reborn proposed.

"IT IS COMPLETE!" Verde screamed, interrupting Luce rudely.

"Um, Verde; what's going on," Everyone asks.

"The house; it is finally done…AND I REGRET NOTHING!" Verde yelled.

"Let's just finish breakfast and then we'll go back to our house," Luce said.

"I thought we lived here!" Chrome said a confused look on her face.

"Well, technically Colonnello lives here; but he's always at our house so since Verde was remodeling our house we had to stay here!" Viper said, patting the girl on the head. Chrome nodded her head to show that she understood, and then silently drank her chocolate milk.

"Hey Colonnello, what are you going to do with this place?" Reborn asked.

Colonnello smirked, and looked at Lal from the corner of his eyes to see that she was trying to get Fran to eat his breakfast without trying to throw it at Mukuro or Ken, "I think I'm just going to rent it out kora." Colonnello said.

"You better rent it out to the mafia," Reborn threatened.

"Don't worry kora, I will." Colonnello chuckled.

"I'm going to work now; you three will be trained when I get home." Viper told her three children as she stood up, put her plates away, and left to change into her usual clothes.

* * *

"Where the fuck is Squalo? That trash is late for our meeting!" Xanxus yelled.

Mammon groaned and rubbed her temples, "Boss can you please stop yelling? I'm tired and I have a headache."

"Ushishi, did the brat keep Mammy up all night?" Bel asked patting Mammon on the head.

"No no silly Bel, her roommates did!" Lussuria squealed.

"Roommates, Mammon has roommates?" Xanxus asked confused.

"What were they doing?" Levi asked.

"Let's just say that they made things go bump in the night." Lussuria sang.

Mammon looked at her gay best friend in shock and horror. "How the hell do you know? Oh god, you weren't there were you?" The hooded woman asked. She could just see it in her head now… "Oh god I need mind soap!"

Lussuria laughed his incredibly feminine laugh. "No, no silly Mammy based on the information I have on your roommates I figured it out myself!"

"You know Mammy's roommates?" Bel asked how Lussuria could dare to know Mammy's roommates when he, her boyfriend, didn't even know where she lived!

"Yes, well I know Mammy's female roommates. I have a picture of one of them! Her name is Lal Mirch!" Lussuria said holding out his phone to show a picture of Lal in a dress that Mammon had sent him.

"If she finds out you have a picture of her in that she'll murder you." Mammon stated.

"You have more pictures of her though!" Lussuria pouted.

"I have blackmail over her so its okay." Mammon said; right as Squalo barged in.

His hair was up in a pony tail, and he was wearing a suit…? "VOI, I GOT US A NEW HOUSE,"

YOU DID WHAT?" Mammon and Xanxus yelled.

"VOI, this one has a bunch of holes in it." Squalo said simply, pointing to the Levi shaped holes in the ceiling and multiple gun shots.

"Why haven't we gotten those fixed?" Lussuria asked.

"And waste money on the repairs just to have that same exact spot destroyed again, uh hell no." Mammon said, already imagining how much money that Squalo had spent on the house.

"Well, we're renting the place so hopefully it won't get destroyed!" Squalo said.

Viper stopped what she was doing immediately, flashing back to this morning when Colonnello said that he would be renting his house out.

"The man you rented it from…did he have blond hair, and bright blue eyes?" Mammon asked.

Squalo nodded.

Mammon tensed up; relax Viper, it could be anyone; just ask if he said 'kora' all the time…

"Tell me Squalo, did the man say 'kora' after every sentence?" Mammon asked curiously.

"Yeah, he did. And some pregnant woman invited us over to dinner tonight; she said they lived next door and that we all had to dress formally." Squalo said.

"What was the address?" Mammon asked; she hoped to god that he didn't say what she thought he was going to say…

But he did and with that Mammon passed out, thinking that she was going to kill Colonnello when Lal wasn't home.

Bel caught her with ease.

"Is she…he…IT, okay?" Xanxus asked, looking at the unconscious illusionist.

The Varia gathered around Mammon and stared at her.

Levi couldn't take it anymore, "I HAVE TO KNOW," he yelled as his hands itched closer to Mammon's chest.

Bel smacked his hand away, "Levi, don't touch Mammy; that's you job just like it is with Chrome." He said darkly.

"VOI, SOMEBODY WAKE IT UP!" Squalo yelled at the top of his lungs.

Mammon stood up, completely awake. "Excuse me…I have to go kill somebody…" That was the only thing that she said before she disappeared to wherever the hell Mammon went,

* * *

Viper kicked the door to the Arcobaleno house in and marched to the training room, kicking that door in also.

Inside Lal and Colonnello were showing Chikusa the proper way to put someone in a head lock.

"YOU, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THE FUCK YOU JUST DID!" Viper screamed at the top of her lungs, punching Colonnello in the stomach.

"N-no kora, I don't kora," Colonnello said, surprised that the illusionist could yell that loud. The punch in the stomach just tickled slightly. Like when Lal sometimes punches him in her sleep.

"Because of you the dumbasses that I work with are moving in next door! Not to mention Luce invited them to dinner tonight and we have to wear FORMAL clothing which means I can't wear my hood and those bitches are going to figure out I'm a woman!" Viper screamed.

"They think you're a man?" Chikusa asked curiously.

"No, they don't know what I am so they call me asexual and it!" Viper said to the kid.

"Basically they don't want to pay Viper's a million dollar fee to find out what she is." Lal told him, patting him on the head. "The only reason we know is because we all eat breakfast in our pajamas."

"So Viper's screwed?" Chikusa asked his 'mother'

"Yes Chikusa, yes she is." Lal told him, patting his head again.

* * *

**Varia's moving in next door, poor Viper! The dinner will be in the next chapter I promise, and I also promise that shit will go down!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Squalo: VOI, this person does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"So where are we going to have this dinner? Our dining room isn't big enough for five more people." Reborn asked his fiancé.

"The ball room of course," Luce said.

"We don't have a ball room." Verde told her.

"Yes we do, and only I know where it is," Luce said, smiling in a twisted way.

"I don't like the look on her face." Skull said.

"Luce, you realize we're going to be having dinner with the people that I work with. They are the same people that call me IT and asexual on a daily basis! The only person there that knows I'm a girl is Bel and he is the only one that should know!" Viper said.

"They know you as Mammon, not Viper so you should be fine." Verde said.

Viper picked up Chrome and waved her around. "That will be hard since they know Chrome as MY DAUGHTER!"

"Chrome, can you do Aunt Luce a favor and call mommy Aunt Viper instead of Mommy? You two also," Luce said to Fran and Mukuro.

The three illusionists nodded, they were all afraid of Luce so they didn't dare to disobey her orders.

"There, that's taken care of. Any other problems," Mama Luce asked.

"Bel and Lussuria, Bel can spot me a mile away and Lussuria knows you and Lal as my roommates so I'm kinda screwed!" Viper yelled.

"Aren't you always saying that those two are the people you trust most in the Varia? It won't be such a big deal if they find out. If they do something stupid I'll handle them." Lal said, smiling in a way that made Bel look innocent.

"Besides, you've known them for what six years and the only person who figured it out was Bel. They're moron's Viper they won't figure it out." Verde said. He was feeling oddly protective of Viper which he had never felt towards anything that wasn't one of his inventions.

* * *

"No, I'm not coming out." Viper screamed from behind her door.

"Viper, you are getting your ass out here now young lady!" Luce screamed.

"What's going on kora?" Colonnello asked, walking out of his and Lal's room as he adjusted his tie so that it wasn't choking him.

"Viper refuses to come out of her bedroom." Luce said.

Lal came out of their room also in a suit, and they had to admit that it looked damn good on her. "That's your problem." She said.

"Lal Mirch; you better damn well not wear that to dinner tonight." Luce said.

"You said to wear formal clothes so I am." Lal shrugged, bending down to fix Chikusa's tie since he was having trouble with it.

"Got to admit you make cross-dressing look good kora." Colonnello said, looking at Lal with a smug look on his face that said 'And you're all mine'.

"No, you're going back inside that room and you are putting on a DRESS because I damn well know that you own dresses." Luce told her.

Lal shook her head no. "I don't wanna," She said childishly.

"Lal Mirch; you are going to wear a dress tonight." Luce said sternly.

The two women glared at each other until Lal finally gave in.

"Fine, I'll wear a fucking dress." Lal growled, stomping off back into her bedroom.

"How do you do that kora?" Colonnello asked in awe at the woman in front of him.

"Mama has skills." Luce said. She then continued to bang on Viper's locked door.

Chikusa stopped her gently. "I think I can help you." He said. He stood on his toes and took one of Luce's hair pins out of her hair.

"Chikusa, kora, what are you doing?" Colonnello asked the kid.

The boy shushed his 'father' and went to work on Viper's lock. Within seconds the door flew open to reveal Viper sitting in her room wearing a purple lace dress, her long hair was in curls and she was wearing three inch heels.

"I'm not going to ask how you know how to do that kora, and I'm also not going to tell your mother that you know how to do that even though she would be immensely proud of you for doing it in 3.4 seconds." Colonnello told him. "Now, I'm going to go make sure that she doesn't throw all the dresses out the window like she did to her Junior Prom dress."

"Viper, if you come down I promise that I'll pay you twice what Varia pays you." Luce said in the most serious voice that Viper had ever heard.

"Fine, I'll come down…did I hear correctly or was Lal wearing a tux?" Viper asked.

Luce shook her head and laughed. "The woman makes cross-dressing look just as good as Lussuria does while dancing."

Viper groaned and stood up, "We might as well get this over with." She walked over to Luce without tripping once.

"You go down; I need to make sure Lal is actually wearing a dress this time." Luce said as they started to head downstairs to where everyone was waiting for the Varia. She stopped in front of Lal's bedroom door.

Before she could knock however Colonnello opened the door with a pleased smile on his face.

"Please tell me that she's dressed in there," Luce said giving Colonnello a look.

"Yes kora, she is dressed, just refusing to come out, kora," Colonnello said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not coming out, why the hell can't I just wear the suit and be done with it?" Lal whined.

"Because I refuse to let you come out looking like a man." Luce said, knowing that it would get Lal out. She might be a tomboy but no one was allowed to say that she looked like a man.

Lal did in fact come out; wearing a dark blue dress that clung to her tightly, and unlike Viper she couldn't walk in heels.

"I hate you so much sometimes." Lal growled as they made their way downstairs.

Colonnello put his arm around her waist so that he could 'help' her walk down the steps without falling. "Just because you don't know how to walk in heels doesn't mean that you have to hate Luce kora." He teased.

"Shut up or I swear to god that I'll kick your ass into next month." Lal growled.

They finally reached their destination right as a loud noise was heard and an even louder "TRASH, WE'RE HERE!"

* * *

**He-he, cliffhanger for you.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Lussuria: *Has his pinkies in the air* Hello everybody~! I'm here to say that Sammy does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If she did though I'm sure that she would give me the cute guys! *Looks at Verde with a perverted look in his eyes***

**Verde: *Pales and makes a run for it***

* * *

"Excuse me, but I don't appreciate somebody I don't know calling my family Trash." Luce told Xanxus, hands on her hips. "We're a very protective family." She added.

"And when one of us gets hurt we tend to get revenge and our revenge is usually cruel in the best kind of ways," Lal continued smiling in false sweetness.

Lussuria noticed the two women and squealed. "Lally-pop, Mama Luce," He ran up to them and hugged them tightly.

"Lally-pop, why have I never thought of that," Reborn laughed, clutching his sides.

"Fuck off Reborn," Lal snapped when she pried Lussuria's arms off of her.

"What are you two doing here, and who is this little cutie?" Lussuria asked, noticing Viper standing there awkwardly.

"We live here, and this is Viper," Luce said smiling.

Viper smiled at Lussuria and waved. "Hello," She said.

Bel, who was able to spot Mammon's voice a mile away snapped his head up at her direction and grinned.

Lussuria then put it all together; Mammon was a female, and she was Viper.

Luce sent both of them a look that said 'if you say anything about this to the others I promise that I won't hesitate to kill you,'

The two nodded and Lussuria went into gay best friend mode.

"Oh, my, gosh you look so cute! I love your hair! And you're dress is so…so…FABULOS!" Lussuria squealed, jumping up and down.

"So how about we go to the ball room now? We can introduce ourselves to each other when we get there," Luce smiled.

Fon came in from the other side of the room. "I apologize for the wait, Fran refused to take off the hat..." The man bowed to their guests with the children, minus Chikusa who preferred to be far away from Fran and his annoyingness.

"Isn't that Mammon's daughter?" Levi asked, pointing to Chrome.

"She's my niece, along with Fran and Mukuro." Viper said with a sweet smile. She wanted to beat that perverted look off of Levi's face that he got every time he looked at her or Lal. He had no interest in a pregnant Luce.

"VOI, DOES THAT MEAN YOU'RE MAMMON'S SISTER?" Squalo yelled, pointing to Viper, who was looking like a porcelain doll in her dress.

"Yes, I'm Mammon's little sister. Taking care of my niece and nephew's whilst Mammon's out of town…said something about killing an old friend," Viper said sweetly.

"Not even its own sister will tell us its gender." Xanxus snorted

"I have my reasons for not telling you people anything about Mammon." Viper said. "Luce, aren't you going to bring us to the ball room? I'm quite hungry." She purposely walked in the back of the group so that Bel would catch up to her and Lussuria.

"Ushishi, so this is where Mammy lives," Bel grinned, grabbing her arm and bringing her over to him. He put his arm around her and looked around. "Pretty nice place Mammy,"

"Yes, this is where I live. Are you happy Bel?" Viper hissed.

"Shishishi, the prince is only slightly pleased. Why are these people calling you Viper?" Bel asked.

"Yes, I'm curious about that also." Lussuria said.

"You're going to have to pay me for that information." Viper said to the two smiling her usual Mammon smile.

"We're here," Luce announced, stopping in front of two large oak doors. She pushed them open to reveal a large ball room big enough to hold two churches.

"How did we not notice this?" Lal asked, looking at the room in shock. The room itself had to take up at least half of the house.

"How did I not notice this? I re-did this whole house and I never noticed this!" Verde said loudly.

"Mammy, you never told me you had such cute roommates," Lussuria whispered to Viper.

"The only ones that you can have are Skull and Verde. Reborn is engaged, and Fon, Colonnello, and Reborn kinda belong to Lal…" Viper told him gently. "If you pay me than I can get you both Skull and Verde for a week."

"Damn, that must be one damn good harem…" Lussuria said; a wave of pride washed over Lussuria. "A week you say?" He asked.

"Yes, a week with those two. Both are extremely fun to watch while drunk." Viper said, pointing to the two in question.

"I'll take them." Lussuria said, licking his lips.

"Ninety-nine for Skull and a thousand for Verde," Viper said after thinking about how much they were worth.

"Why is Skull worth less than Verde?" Bel asked, raising an eyebrow under all of his hair.

"Because no one cares for Skull," Viper said, sitting down in the seat that had her strawberry milk placed in front of it…

The two sat on either side of her with Lal and Colonnello across from them. The children sat at the head of the table with Luce, and the others sat wherever the fuck they pleased.

Luce cleared her throat loudly and stood up from her seat. "My name is Luce; this is my fiancé Reborn, Fran, Mukuro, Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa. That's Skull, Verde, Fon, Viper, Lal Mirch, and her um…boyfriend…? Seriously what are you two? Anyway, his name is Colonnello and they adopted Chikusa." She pointed to each of them as she said their name

Squalo was the one to introduce the Varia since Xanxus couldn't be bothered to do it himself.

"VOI, MY NAME IS SUPERBI SQUALO, THIS IS XANXUS, THAT'S BELPHEGOR, THAT'S LUSSURIA, THAT'S LEVIATHAN, AND MAMMON IS NO WHERE TO BE FOUND!" Squalo yelled, pointing to them.

"Stop yelling Trash, it's annoying." Xanxus snapped, throwing a glass at him.

The Arcobaleno did nothing seeing as they did worse than that on a daily basis.

Reborn smirked, a plan to embarrass Viper forming in his mind. "How about we each say something about ourselves? Viper, you start."

Viper glared at Reborn. "I'm going to kill you. There, is that good enough you little shit?" She asked before taking a chug of her strawberry milk, oh how she loved her strawberry milk.

"You know; you're a lot like your sister…brother…thing…am I anywhere close to the truth here?" Levi asked.

"I'm not going to tell you anything about Mammon you dumbass." Viper said not realizing it was in the same tone that she always used when dealing with Levi.

"Good enough, Belphegor; you next," Reborn said to the blond prince.

"Ushishi, the prince does not take orders from peasants wearing fedoras." Bel said obnoxiously.

"VOI, BEL; JUST SAY SOMETHING!" Squalo screamed.

"If you don't stop yelling I swear to god I'll murder you." Lal growled, a headache starting to form in the back of her head.

"What Lal is trying to say is that she would like it if you lowered your voice…please, forgive her; she's not the best with words." Fon said gently.

Lal just rolled her eyes and flipped the two off.

"Shishishi, fine the prince will tell you this; I'm known as Prince the Ripper to most." Bel said, smiling his usual Cheshire smile.

"I've heard of you kora!" Colonnello said, pointing to Bel. "You killed your whole family when you were eight. I remember because it reminded me of Cal-"Colonnello didn't finish his sentence for Lal stomped on his foot with her heel, and Fon and Reborn were giving him dirty looks. "It, um, just seemed like a good story…"

"Nice save," Verde smirked.

"You next Verde," Reborn said smugly.

"I'm known as Da Vinci's reincarnation." Verde said proudly.

"No wonder you're such a smart ass," Viper said, causing the two men next to her to laugh.

"Alright Xanxus, it's your turn!" Reborn said in a happy-go-lucky way.

"Tequila,"

"Lal, you heard the man! Get the tequila! The good stuff, not the crap you gave us that one day," Reborn said to Lal.

"No," The woman protested immediately. Like hell she was going to give the douchebag her good tequila.

"Yes," Reborn said.

"That's my stash; there's no way in hell I'm giving it up. I save that for days when I get really pissed off." Lal said.

"Lal Mirch, just get the mother fucking tequila or I swear I will tell everyone in this room the one thing you don't want people knowing that I found out because I ease-dropped on you and Colonnello last night!" Viper said hotly to the woman across from her.

Lal's face turned red, and then she stood up. "Fine, you can have it."

"That's what I thought," Viper said, a cat-like smile on her face.

"Damn Viper, what the hell did you over hear?" Verde asked. Never had the scientist seen Lal give in that fast.

"It's not what I think it is…is it kora?" Colonnello asked as his face paled to the point that they thought all color had left his skin.

"Oh yes, it is," Viper said, grinning the same smile as Bel.

* * *

"**O.O Viper is not only getting twice what the Varia pays her but $1,099 for Verde and Skull…the chick is good.**

**Bad Colonnello, don't bring up Calder! Lal will murder you.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (I really wish I did…)**

* * *

Lal came back after half an hour with a large bottle of tequila and two shot glasses. She slammed the two glasses down and poured them; she then took one of the two and went back to her seat.

"What took you so long?" Reborn asked.

"It took fifteen minutes to get to my room and it took another fifteen to get back here. That's what happened." Lal said simply.

"Lal, what happened to your shoes?" Luce asked, noticing that the woman wasn't wearing her shoes.

Lal took a sip of the tequila before answering her. "I threw them out my window, too annoying."

"You're just as unladylike as ever, kora." Colonnello chuckled.

Lal punched him in the ribs. "I'd like to see you act like a girl."

"Now now you too, let's all be nice to each other." Fon said.

"What are you talking about Fon; I'm the nicest person here." Lal said through gritted teeth.

"Ushishi, that's funny," Bel said.

"She has her moments when she's a nice person. Mukuro, stop trying to stab Fran's hat I know it's big and tempting but that does not give you the right to stab him in the head with a trident…I thought I took that away from you last night for stabbing Fon in the leg." Viper said, walking over to the boy and taking his trident away yet another time.

"When did Mukuro stab you in the leg?" Chrome asked with wide eyes, this was the first that she was hearing of this.

Fon looked like he was trying to calm himself down. "I was simply trying to meditate in peace and the next thing I know there's a trident in my leg!"

"Kufufufu, it was just so tempting that I couldn't resist." Mukuro said, looking for something to stab Fran with again.

"You see Viper; I told you we should have put the brat in your illusion room!" Reborn said to the woman.

"How about I send you to the illusion room instead?" Viper asked him with a hopeful look in her violet eyes.

"You know those triangles on your cheeks look familiar. Mammon has the same ones on his/her cheeks." Levi said, pointing to the triangles that were on Viper's cheeks.

Viper blushed; she wished she had thought about putting make-up on to cover those up. "They're birthmarks…we're twins." She said finally.

"So Mammon's a female?" Xanxus asked, for even the all mighty Xanxus was curious about his Mist's gender.

"I never said we were identical, we could be fraternal for all you know," Viper said before she continued to eat her spaghetti.

"VOI, WHY MUST YOU AND YOUR…THING…BE SO DAMN SECRATIVE," Squalo yelled.

"We can be as secretive as we want." Viper said calmly.

* * *

At some point during dinner Reborn stood up, walked over to Luce, and bit her shoulder.

Luce squeaked and slapped the Hitman's shoulder. "Reborn! Not in public!" She blushed.

The others stared at the couple in horror. This was worse than the time Reborn got Verde drunk.

"Damn Reborn, I didn't know you were that kinky. No wonder Luce's pregnant, kora." Colonnello snorted, earning him a slap from Lal.

"Watch it; you don't want Luce mad at you." Lal told him.

"Lal, Belphegor; can you two help me bring out dessert?" Luce asked nicely.

"Ushishi, the prince would never do such a thing." Bel said, relaxing in his chair.

Pregnant woman hormones always seem to kick in at the right times for Luce. "B-but, Lal and I can't carry all the dishes by ourselves we need a big strong guy like you to help us." There were tears forming in her eyes and no one dared to ask why she picked those two people to help her. "Please Bel." She gave him the puppy dog eyes.

Viper elbowed him in the side. "Do it or else. Pregnant woman are scarier than you think they are; and this pregnant woman just so happens to be a Mafia Boss so I wouldn't piss her off if I were you."

The two that Luce had requested stood up and followed her to the kitchen that was attached to the ball room. It was like a kitchen that you see in five star restaurants.

"So Belphegor, what are your intentions with our little Vipy?" Luce asked, rubbing her stomach.

Lal jumped up on a counter and pulled a bowl of fruits towards her. "We're quite protective of our little girl you know." She said, popping a grape in her mouth.

"Ushishi, why should I tell you?" Belphegor asked, leaning against a table.

"Because Viper tells us everything," The two women said in unison. "We're her best friends."

"And I'm in the room next to her, so I kinda over hear things." Lal added. "The walls are thin…"

"So you're the roommate that keeps Mammy up all night." Bel sniggered.

Lal threw a strawberry at him, "That's Colonnello's fault, not mine."

"Ushishi, sure it is." Bel laughed.

"Are you going to tell us or not?" Luce asked, rolling her eyes.

"The prince loves his Mammy; that is all you should know." Bel declared with the slightest tint of pink in his face.

"This better not happen to our little Viper." Luce said, pointing to her stomach.

"If it does we'll make sure that you never have children again." Lal said, picking up a butcher knife and examining it closely.

'Shishishi, the prince is not afraid of you," Bel laughed.

Lal threw it at him; it landed right above his head. "You should be; both of us like to play with guns."

"Lal here has the highest record for being able to shoot anything in the house; moving or not." Luce said proudly.

The prince would never admit it; but he was very scared of the two women.

Luce put two very large platters in his arms. "We don't want to leave here empty handed. It would look suspicious." She smiled and pushed him outside.

"Sorry it took so long, the cake wasn't quite ready yet." Luce smiled, putting a chocolate melting cake in the center of the table.

* * *

Viper wrote something down on a napkin and handed it too Verde, who paled noticeably and nodded.

* * *

After dinner they all went out to the backyard, minus Lal who went to change back into regular clothes saying something about not being able to stand the stupid dress anymore. When she returned she was wearing her usual clothes, she sat on the grass silently since there were no more seats left and looked at the clear sky.

"Found the Big Dipper!" Lal said, pointing to the consolation.

Her three male friends glared at her. "We were still looking for that!" They told her.

She shrugged and leaned on her elbows. "Not my fault you three are slow."

"VOI, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FOUR DOING?" Squalo yelled.

"It's a game we came up with when we were in elementary; the first person to find the Big Dipper gets fifteen dollars." Fon answered, handing Lal five dollars. Reborn and Colonnello gave her the other ten.

"Why have I not heard of this game?" Viper asked.

"Because if we told you it wouldn't be fun anymore," Reborn told her. "Even though Lal always wins,"

"Lal, what's that?"Luce asked, staring at Lal's hands. There was a ring on one of her fingers. "I thought you hated wearing jewelry,"

"It was one of my mom's." Lal said, looking at the ring fondly.

"Speaking of family, I forgot to give this back to you. It's safe, nothing to worry about." Verde said, giving Lal the box that her brother had given her on her birthday.

Lal looked at it for a moment, and then put it in her pocket probably never to open it.

Luce yawned loudly. "It's getting late; we should all go to sleep."

The Varia agreed to that and went home, well all the Varia minus Bel; who snuck out and found his way into Viper's room.

* * *

**I think I did pretty well with this…I hope I did at least, if I didn't feel free to tell me it was horrid.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Skull: *Reads off a piece of paper* the author would like to say that she does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

It had been exactly a month since the Varia had moved into Colonnello's house and the Arcobaleno were surprised that none of them had found out about Viper being Mammon. Until one fateful morning;

Viper went out to get the morning paper since Fon and Lal were busy making breakfast, Skull was too annoying, and Verde was being Verde and was taking notes like usual.

At the same time in the house next door Xanxus was getting the morning paper since he didn't want Levi in his bedroom that morning.

Xanxus noticed that Mammon's 'sister' was also getting the paper, he was about to say hello like a good neighbor when he noticed that Viper was wearing the same cloak that Mammon wore all the time with the hood down.

And then it clicked…

"TRASH," He yelled.

Viper froze, picked up the morning paper slowly, and bolted back into her house quickly. She locked all the locks and set all the security alarms.

"Viper honey, are you okay?" Luce asked.

"No, I am not okay! Xanxus found out!" Viper screamed.

"HE WHAT," Everyone yelled.

"I'm fleeing the country for a few weeks…I'm taking the kids with me." Viper said. "We're going to Disney World. I know people who can get us everything for free." She added quickly.

"Mommy, can Chikusa and Ken come?" Chrome asked.

Colonnello covered Lal's mouth with both of her hands before she could say anything. "Yes, he can go kora, now hurry and pack kora!"

Viper grabbed all of the kids and was gone, returning not even five minutes later with six suitcases. "Verde, where are the escape hatches?" She asked the mad scientist.

"What are you talking about? I don't have any escape hatches…" Verde said laughing nervously.

"Cut the shit, I know you have them. Take us to them or I'll tell Luce _everything_!" Viper hissed.

Verde stood and showed them to the secret escape hatches that he has hidden in the house.

There was a loud banging on the front door and a lot of angry curses.

"I think I'll get the door." Luce said, standing up. Everyone followed her to the door, not trusting the Varia leader.

"Where the hell is it…I mean…where the hell is SHE?" Xanxus yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about Xanxus." Luce said.

"Mammon, or Viper; whichever is her real name! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" Xanxus screamed.

"She fled the country." Skull said stupidly. Fon slapped a hand over his mouth before he could tell him where she went.

"Which country is she in now?" Xanxus growled.

"She went to Ireland, said that she has family there that would take care of her." Lal lied flawlessly.

"The Varia is banned from Ireland," Xanxus said.

"Mammon is banned from Ireland, not Viper." Luce said. "Now if you would excuse us we all would very much like to get back to our daily routine."

Xanxus left, grumbling to himself about hoods and dammed laws banning them from Ireland.

* * *

Viper came home a month later when Xanxus had calmed down.

She was in the meeting room waiting for everyone else to come in when Bel barged in.

"I found a Mammy," Bel grinned, striding over to her. He picked her up and sat down in her chair, pulling her onto his lap.

"Congratulations Bel, you found me." Viper said, rolling her eyes under her hood.

"Ushishi, never leave me for that long again," Bel said, pulling her hood down so he could look her in the eye.

Viper rubbed circles on his chest and smiled down at him sweetly. "Don't worry, I won't."

"The prince has missed his Viper," Belphegor said smugly. Ever since he found out Viper was her real name he's been saying it over and over to annoy her.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Viper hissed.

Bel shook his head no and kissed her.

Little did they know, Squalo was watching from the other side of the room and had seen _everything_. He ran like hell to Xanxus' office to tell him what he just found out.

"VOI, DID YOU KNOW THAT MAMMON IS A WOMAN?" He yelled.

"Yes, I did. That's why she's been gone for so long." Xanxus groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So the brat's not gay?" Squalo asked a confused look on his face.

"No, no he's not." Xanxus answered, pouring two shots of the tequila he had gotten from Lal Mirch.

"You still have that?" Squalo asked his boss in surprise.

"The longer you keep it the better it tastes." He handed one of the glasses to Squalo, feeling that the shark could use it.

"So who else knows?" Squalo asked, chugging down the tequila.

"Everyone but Levi…" Xanxus then drowned the rest of his shot.

"This is going to be interesting…" Squalo decided finally.

* * *

Viper was tired, she was tired and covered in blood; something that she couldn't go home looking like. So she decided to take a shower at the Varia.

"I think I'm going to take a shower before going home…if Chrome sees me covered in blood she'll have a breakdown…" Viper told Xanxus, Squalo, and Bel; the people that she was on the mission with.

"Ushishi, can I come with you?" Bel asked.

Viper slapped him. "No, you cannot join me!" She snapped, walking off to a bathroom.

Levi heard the shower running and thought that it was Xanxus taking a shower, so he barged into the bathroom.

"Boss, allow me to scrub your back!" He yelled pulling open the shower curtains to see the girl that lived next door, what was her name? Viper was it?

Anyway, Viper screamed and began to throw things at him. "Get out of here you pervert!"

When Levi finally left the bathroom his nose was bleeding violently and he had bruises all over him.

"Levi, what the hell happened to you?" Xanxus asked.

"I saw boobies." Levi stated, sitting down.

"VOI, WHO'S BOOBIES, DID YOU SEE?" Squalo asked. He had a bad feeling that he already knew who it was.

"Mammon's sister's…what is she even doing here anyway?" Levi asked.

Bel stopped what he was doing and threw a butt load of knives at the man. "_You_ saw my Mammy naked?" He asked in a deathly tone.

"Mammy," Levi asked in a high pitched voice…and then it clicked… "Shit…" Needless to say Levi was going to be put through the worst kind of punishment that the Varia could muster up.

Viper entered the room that they were in, flushing crimson with her cloak around her tightly. "I'm taking a few weeks off…for personal reasons…I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY OF YOU, except maybe Lussuria you know for moral support, FOR A VERY LONG TIME!" She screamed before storming out of the house to her house. Once there she kicked Lal's door open. "Get out," She ordered Colonnello, who was on the ground doing pushups with not only Lal sitting on his back with her legs crossed neatly, but Chikusa in Lal's lap as she read Life of Pi aloud to them. "You too Chikusa,"

"Viper, what's wrong?"Lal asked, standing up and walking over to her friend.

'L-Levi walked in on me in the shower!" Viper cried. "Right now I don't want to even look at any men." She said.

"Colonnello, Chikusa, get out. I need to talk to Viper." Lal said to the two boys.

"Where are we going to sleep kora?" Colonnello asked, "It's three in the morning kora."

"Sleep on the couch!" Viper hissed.

"Can I at least get a book or something since I have my own room?" Chikusa asked.

"I really need to take you to a book store, don't I?" Lal asked, handing the boy a book that she knew he hadn't read yet.

Chikusa nodded before Viper kicked them out.

"The good shit?" Lal asked, heading towards the mini fridge.

Viper only nodded.

* * *

**So, there you have it. The Varia all found out Viper's gender. You all have my sister Nikki to thank for this chapter because she was the one who gave me the ideas for everyone.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! On a side note, I'm trying to teach my hermit crabs how to say 'Kora'**

* * *

"Movie night," Echoed the Arcobaleno in the room.

"Yes," Luce said firmly, "We're going to have a night when all of us show home movies."

"Ha, I burned all my home movies!" Lal stated proudly.

"Or so you thought." Luce sang, holding up three video tapes with Lal Mirch in big letters. "I had Fon call your sister," She smiled.

"I'm sorry Lal…she blackmailed me…" Fon said shamefully.

"All my home movies have Dumb, Dumber, and Fon." Lal told Luce. "Do you really want to see them as kids?" She asked ignoring the hurt looks on Reborn and Colonnello's faces.

"Yes, I do. And before any of you protest I have at least three videos on ALL of you." Luce said smiling proudly. "Now everyone get your asses in the theater room."

Fon sighed, "I'll go make snacks…" He stood up and went to the kitchen to make snacks since he knew it was going to be a long night and the kids were going to want something to eat.

* * *

First up was Verde.

_The video showed a collage graduation, so of course everyone was about twenty years of age and up…except a little boy with green hair that was sticking up everywhere who was the valedictorian._

By the time the video was over everyone was staring at Verde in shock and just a little bit of horror, the only people who liked the video were Verde, who was repeating the speech word by word as if he had said it the day before, and Luce, who found the whole thing to be adorable.

"Man, even as a kid you had puffy hair." Fran noted in his usual monotone.

"Viper shut your brat up." Verde told the illusionist.

"Fran I told you to stop insulting people in front of them." Viper scolded the younger illusionist.

"Your parenting ways are odd." Lal told her friend.

"Maybe, but at least my kids don't try killing people with yo-yo's." Viper said.

"Point taken," Lal and Colonnello said, both patting Chikusa on the head.

"Can we skip to the next video now?" Skull asked.

"Sure, we'll go to your video next," Luce said, putting his video in.

* * *

_A five year old Skull was on a little tiny tricycle waving to the camera._

"_Hi mommy, hi daddy," The little kid screamed, waving to the camera before speeding off to his doom, which was a small fish tank filled with baby sharks surrounded by fire while people threw knives and swords at him._

Again the only people who enjoyed the video were Skull and Luce, who both found it adorable.

"Even as a child you did stupid stunts." Verde smirked.

"Like you've ever done something as awesome as that," Skull said, sticking his tounge out at the green haired scientist.

"THAT WAS AWESOME, PYON," Ken yelled jumping up and down.

* * *

While Ken and Skull were talking Luce put in Viper's video.

_It showed Viper at the age of seven, sitting at what seemed to be a legit lemonade stand. People were even lining up three blocks over._

_"Mom, stop taping me I told you it was annoying when you did stuff like that." Seven year old Viper said. She looked exactly the same as she did now only shorter and a more high pitched voice._

"Why are you selling lemonade for three dollars?" Mukuro asked. "Why not ninety-nine cents like a normal person?"

Viper slapped her 'son', "Respect your mother and her decisions," She told him as she pulled Chrome onto her lap.

"How did you get so many customers?" Chikusa asked.

"The lemonade was a lie, wasn't it?" Reborn asked.

"No, it was legit lemonade this time." Viper said in a calm yet serious voice.

"I love how you added the 'this time'…" Lal said as the video cut off.

* * *

"Whose turn is it this time, kora?" Colonnello asked.

"Mine!" Luce sang as an image of a ten year old Luce appeared making cookies and humming a ballad.

_The ten year old Luce was dancing around a very large kitchen with what looked like twenty or so people watching her in awe._

"Are you teaching them how to cook?" Reborn asked his fiancé with an amused smile on his face.

"They burnt all the cookies; I had to show them how to do it the right way." Luce blushed.

"That's so cute." Reborn teased.

"Those cookies look really good…" Mukuro drooled.

"They were pineapple flavored." Luce teased. In the few months that they have had the children they had found out that Mukuro and Chrome hated pineapples.

The two children both made faces that made the rest of the people in the room laugh "Pineapple's are nasty." They said in unison.

* * *

"There are only four people left and I have a feeling that this will be hilarious." Viper said, eying the four in question.

Luce looked at the tape in her hand and grinned. "Alright, this is Fon's video…hey guy; why is this video labeled 'Fon's Pantry Adventure'?"

"I hate you so much right now for calling Elizabeth," Lal hissed to Fon when a teenage version of her, and Colonnello appeared.

_Lal was trying to teach Colonnello how to do math correctly. They were sitting at a table with math papers surrounding them. The two seemed around sixteen years old and didn't seem to notice that they were being video tapped._

"_It's not that hard to figure out you dumbass." Lal groaned as she stood up to get a drink for the two._

"_Yeah, come on Colonnello even Elizabeth can do it and she's so dumb that she makes biscotti look like a genius." Reborn said from behind the camera._

"_When the hell did you get in my house? Fon! Get out of the pantry!" Teenage Lal screamed._

"_We have house keys, and Fon's a ninja." Reborn smirked._

Everyone looked at Fon with curious looks on their faces.

"He might be tall now but when we were younger he was my size…and my pantry was the size of a walk in closet so yeah…" Lal sighed.

_A teenage version of Fon came out of Lal's pantry eating dumplings. "Hello," He said calmly._

"_Where the hell did you get those kora?" Colonnello asked, chuckling._

"_I brought them with me." Fon smiled, sitting down next to Colonnello. He offered him a dumpling, which he gladly took._

"_Thanks kora! Lal's been starving me kora!" Colonnello cried pointing to Lal. Reborn swung the camera to Lal, who was pouring four glasses of red wine._

"_I have not been starving you! You just refuse to eat anything I made for you." Lal said, handing out the glasses._

"_Lally, what's going on down here? It's four in the morning." A sleepy voice said. The camera switched to a girl who looked like Lal with the hair and eye color switched. She was about ten years old._

"_Go back to sleep Elizabeth. Reborn, Fon, and Colonnello are just being dumbasses." Lal told her little sister._

"_Then why was Fon in the pantry?" Elizabeth asked, walking over to them._

"_He was being a creepy stalker." Lal told her gently._

"_Like Calder?" Elizabeth asked._

_Lal tensed up slightly. "Yes honey; like Calder."_

_Elizabeth nodded. "Reborn, give me the camera." She said, holding out her arms for the camera._

_Reborn gave her the camera and the image was switched from the ten year old to a sixteen year old Reborn who looked quite handsome for his young age._

"_Say hello Reborn," Elizabeth said._

"_Hello Reborn." Reborn said, sitting down in the chair next to Lal._

_Lal slapped him, "Don't be such a smart ass, and I told you to go to bed Elizabeth. You have school tomorrow."_

"_You have school tomorrow also and you're still up." Elizabeth remarked with a very large attitude._

"_I never said __**I**__ was going to school tomorrow."Lal said._

"_You're gonna get in trouble." Elizabeth said._

"_What are they going to do; call mom and dad? That's what I thought now go back to sleep before I tie you down to your bed."Lal said in a deadly voice._

_The ten year old gave Fon the camera before stomping up the stairs and slamming her bedroom door shut._

"_That was cruel Lal, kora." Colonnello told her._

"_She'll get over it. She needs to learn that I'm the one in charge and that she can't just disobey what I tell her."Lal said, drowning half of her wine._

"_You're going to make a great mother one day." Reborn said sarcastically._

"_And who will be the father?" Lal asked curiously._

"_Colonnello of course," Fon teased._

"_FON," The two yelled, blushing crimson._

"_Like I would ever reproduce with the kora bastard," Lal blushed._

_Reborn was pounding on the table as he laughed. "That's hilarious Fon; I didn't know you had it in you!"_

"_You need to stop hanging out with Reborn too much Fon."Lal said, trying to calm herself down._

"_I would hang out with you more, if you weren't spending so much time with Colonnello." Fon continued to tease._

"_Are you guys just going to stay here all night?" Lal yawned._

"_Got nowhere else to go," Reborn shrugged._

_Lal rolled her eyes and stood up; "Whatever, I'm going to sleep. You guys can do whatever the hell you want."_

_The boys said good-night before the video cut off._

"Well, that was interesting." Chikusa snorted.

"So Lal, still say that you'll never have kids with the kora bastard?" Reborn asked smugly, jabbing a finger at Chikusa.

"That is different, we adopted him." Lal stated, still blushing.

"Awe, you know you love me, kora." Colonnello teased.

"Luce, just put in the next video!"

* * *

"Next is Reborn, labeled 'Fake ID's' what the hell is wrong with you people?" Luce asked, but she put the video in anyway wanting to know what the hell the four had done.

"_If this back fire I'm kicking your ass into next year." A fourteen year old Lal threatened as the group made their way through secret hiding place in a dark ally._

"_Dear Lal, when have I ever failed you?" Reborn asked, hands in his pockets casually with a cocky grin on his face._

"_Last month; science fair, I had to get this stupid hair cut." Lal said, pointing to her hair. It was now at her shoulders instead of her waist like it had been a few weeks ago._

"_It's not that bad Lal, your mother has been trying to get you to cut it for years now anyway." Fon said._

"_I grew it out just to piss her off."Lal growled._

"_Shut up kora, we're here!" Colonnello said._

_They stopped in front of a legit looking building._

"Hold on a minute; I think I know this place!" Viper said quickly.

"How in the hell do you know this place?" Luce asked, giving the illusionist a look that said 'you better damn well not have sold them fake ID's'

Viper fidgeted in her seat. "I may have sold fake ID's in a place that looked a hell of a lot like that building..." She then turned to her three 'children' "You better not go into this business either; I mean it. If you do your asses will be mine."

"Wait…didn't we get them from some creepy kid in a cloak, kora?" Colonnello asked.

_The four entered to see a kid about twelve year's old sitting behind a counter counting a stack of money._

"_I've been waiting for you." The kid said in a creepy voice._

"_Whatever can you get us fake ID's or not? My dad's starting to notice that his drinks have been going missing…by the way why are we always stealing them from my dad? Colonnello's dad has like a ton more than my dad." Lal noted._

"_Because we have keys to your house and your dad thinks that it's Calder stealing them. He would never blame his innocent little Lal." Reborn noted._

"_Hey, he might be a creepy douche but he's still my brother!" Lal defended half-heartedly as she punched Reborn in the gut._

"_I'll need to see the money first." The kid stated, breaking up the soon to be fight._

_Reborn smacked down a large pile of cash._

"_More." The kid said._

_Colonnello also slammed down a stack of money._

"_That still will not be enough."_

_Fon gently put the money down. "I still don't remember how you tricked me into doing this." He sighed._

_The kid gave Lal a look._

"_I'm not going to pay you." She said firmly._

"_Fine then, no fake ID for you," The kid shrugged._

_Lal glared, but then slammed down her money. "Little bitch," She muttered._

"_Would you like a receipt?"The kid asked._

"_No, just make sure they look like us."Reborn said calmly._

_The cloaked kid stood up and was back in ten minutes with four ID's. "Here you are. Please come again and tell your friends. Remember; if the police come after me I'll know who to be after."The kid turned its head in Lal's direction._

"_How do we know if these will actually work?" Lal asked as she examined hers closely._

"_Go down the street to the liquor store and see for yourself."_

_Lal glared, but did so._

"_So, what's your name kid?" Reborn asked._

"_Call me Mammon." The kid smirked, picking up a glass of strawberry milk and taking a sip._

_Lal returned with a bottle of scotch. "Alright, we're done here…Wait…Fon, have you been recording this whole time?"_

_Colonnello took the camera from Fon and pointed it at him._

_Fon's hair was short, to about his shoulder, tied in a little pony tail yet still too short to tie in a braid. He nodded once. "Yes, yes I was." He waved to the camera before the video cut off._

When the video was over they all slowly turned to Viper.

"I knew you looked familiar from somewhere!" Reborn said stupidly.

Viper was counting money. "Well, I still have your money." She shrugged them off and returned to counting.

"You sold fake ID's to kids older than you! How the hell did you even manage that?" Luce asked, very pissed off.

"Easy, I'm magic." Viper said.

"You know, we still have them…" Lal said, taking out her wallet to show them Viper's work.

"Lal Mirch; you are a woman of the military! I am ashamed!" Luce scolded.

"Colonnello's in the military also and he still has his!" Lal said, pointing to the man next to her.

"Speaking of Colonnello; his video is next…" Luce said, looking down at the video.

_The video showed Reborn, Colonnello, and Lal in school uniforms with a bunch of other students around them. Reborn's hair was sticking up everywhere since he wasn't allowed to wear his hat in the school, Colonnello's shirt wasn't tucked in like it was supposed to be, and Lal's shirt had three buttons undone._

"_Can't we go now?" Lal asked, popping a bubble with her gum, her legs crossed while she tapped one of her feet in annoyance._

"_The assembly hasn't even started yet Lal kora."Colonnello said, patting her on the head._

"_It's boring me to death already."Lal groaned, hitting her head on Colonnello's shoulder. He hugged her gently with a pleased look on his face._

"_You have to be patient Lal." Fon said from behind the camera._

"_I don't want to be patient; I want to be out of this hell hole. It's Friday and unlike you Fon I want to do something FUN for once." Lal snapped._

"_Damn, Elizabeth has been bugging you that much?" Reborn asked._

"_You have no idea. I'm just glad she goes to Nicole's house every weekend and doesn't come home till Monday." Lal said. "What the hell are you looking at four eyes? I know you know what happened so why the hell don't you mind your own damn business and stop listening in on mine." She snapped to a kid who was eavesdropping on the four._

"_Don't you ever wonder what they do?" Fon asked._

"_As long as she doesn't come home pregnant I don't care."Lal told him with the most serious look on her face. "And when that happens her ass is going straight to our aunt in America."_

"_You're going to make Colonnello one lucky guy one day." Reborn teased._

"_Go fuck yourself Reborn. How many times have I told you to stop making lame ass jokes like that?"Lal asked, flipping him off._

"_Ms. Mirch, how many times do we have to tell you to stop flipping other students off?" Asked one of the teachers, coming up to them, as Fon swung the camera in the teacher's direction,_

"_At least twice a day kora," Colonnello answered for her._

"_Exactly twice a day," The teacher said in a scolding manner._

_Lal closed her eyes and plastered a fake smile on her face that really would have fooled anyone. "Alright, I'll stop I promise."_

"_You said that yesterday right before you threw Colonnello in the fountain in the court yard." The teacher said._

"_Well he deserved it for looking down my shirt."Lal blushed._

"_It was worth it kora." Colonnello said with a perverted look on his face. Lal kicked him out of his seat; her combat boots hitting him in the ribs roughly._

"_Perverted kora bastard," Lal grumbled._

_The teacher sighed and walked off somewhere else._

_Not even five minutes after the assembly started they were ditching, dragging a pleading Fon with them._

"_You're such a sissy Fon, you're willing to get a fake ID yet you won't even ditch an assembly you've been to two times already." Lal mocked once they were out of the school._

The video was paused and everyone turned to Fon. "How the heck are you willing to get a fake ID and get drunk illegally and yet you're afraid of ditching a school assembly?" They asked.

"We might have gotten caught and I didn't want to get sent back to China…" Fon said.

"You realize drinking illegally is worse than ditching a school assembly, right?" Verde asked.

Fon took the remote and pressed play.

"_But what if my parents find out?" Fon asked._

"_Your parents live in China; you're fine Fon." Reborn said. "You live at Colonnello's house and I'm pretty damn sure his parents don't care if you ditch."_

"_Where are we going, kora?" Colonnello asked, swinging an arm around Lal._

"_My house of course; no one's home and I have a pool so we'll just hang out there or something." Lal said as they managed to get a taxi._

_When they got to Lal's house she paid the driver, opened the door, and threw her bag on a chair and plopped down on the couch._

"_There's a monster movie marathon going on, anyone wanna join me?" She asked, switching on the TV._

_Colonnello and Reborn sat down beside her, and Fon shut off the camera meaning that he had gone to watch the marathon also._

"Is that it?" Luce asked with a confused look on her face. She wanted to see more damnit!

"Nope, there's more." Reborn and Fon chuckled.

"What are you talking about kora? I don't remember anything else happening that Fon recorded kora." Colonnello said.

_The video came back on to show Lal asleep on Colonnello's chest with his arms around her as they slept._

"_Reborn, I think we should put a blanket over them." Fon slurred in a drunken voice._

"_First, I need ta get a picture of them," If possible Reborn sounded more drunk than Fon. He took a picture of them and smirked before throwing a blanket over them. "I can proudly say that this photo is going in our ColLal photo album."_

"I'm sorry, what the hell is ColLal and what album are you speaking of?" Lal asked the two in question, stopping the video.

Fon and Reborn looked at each other with identical looks of horror on their faces.

"Well, um, you see…in middle school we sort of came up with a nickname for you two and you see I had this great idea of starting a photo album to give to you two the day you finally get married…don't kill me!" Reborn squeaked, hiding behind Luce.

Chikusa and Colonnello held Lal down until she calmed down enough to be trusted.

"You two are so lucky that Luce made me leave my guns in my room." Lal seethed, glaring at the two.

"So…when are you two getting married?" Luce asked the two. All eyes were on the two.

The two blushed and started the movie again and Luce noticed that Lal was messing with the ring that she claimed to be her mothers.

"_She's really going to kill us if she finds out we're doing this." Fon said softly before the video cut off for good._

"Last video; Lal it's your turn." Luce sang.

"_Fon, you better get your ass back in Italy now!" A very stressed out Lal said to Fon via video chat._

"_I'm sorry Lal but I have to stay here for my cousins wedding until next week." Fon apologized._

"_They're driving me crazy though! I can't stand it!"Lal whined._

"_I'm so sorry Lal! I'll make it up to you one day; I promise! I'll bring you back some sake and some of that candy that I usually bring you!" Fon said quickly._

_Lal cracked a smile that was gone a few seconds later when a loud crash was heard down stairs._

"_I have to go check on them…I'll call you back once I'm done killing them in cold blood." Lal said, exiting out of the video chat._

* * *

**I can literally write no more of this chapter; it is the longest chapter so far with a little over 3,600 words. I hope everyone liked it. I laughed my ass off trying to write this just so you know. I've been up literally all night writing this because when I started it was eight and now it's six in the flipping morning!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Reborn: *Shoots into a stone wall, SAMMY DOES NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!* that is all. *Leaves***

* * *

It was midnight when Luce woke up with sharp pains in her stomach.

"Reborn sweeties wake up." Luce said, shaking Reborn awake.

"What's wrong?" Reborn asked, sitting up.

"Go and meet me down stairs." Luce said as she stood up, she pulled her robe on and slowly walked from door to door telling the others to go to the living room for an emergency meeting.

"What's going on Luce? It's midnight." Skull said when everyone, including one Prince Belphegor, was in the living room.

"I'm having a baby!" Luce said happily.

"Yes, we know that. You've been pregnant for a while now." Verde said staring at Luce's pregnant stomach.

"No, I mean now. I'm having Aria now…GET ME TO THE DAMN HOSPITAL!" Luce screamed.

"You're kidding right, Luce it's the middle of the night!" Verde said.

"I'll just give birth in the living room then." Luce shrugged.

"I'll get the bags." Lal and Viper said, running up the stairs to get Luce and Aria's bags.

"I'll get the kids." Bel said noticing that the kids hadn't gotten out of bed.

"I'll get the keys." Verde said.

* * *

Baby Aria was born at four pm with all of her aunts and uncles waiting outside in the waiting room, she was a cute baby with a head of black hair like her father.

"She's adorable Luce," Lal said when it was her turn to hold Aria.

"Really, you think so?" Luce asked tiredly.

Lal nodded. "Cutest baby I have ever seen."

"We were wondering," Luce yawned, "Will you be Aria's Godmother?"

Lal looked from Aria, to Reborn, and then to Luce before nodding. "Of course I will."

"So Colonnello; you wanna be the Godfather?" Reborn asked the blond when Luce passed out from exhaustion.

"I thought that you would never ask kora." Colonnello grinned.

Viper cleared her throat and yawned. "Hate to break up the love fest, but I'm tired and hungry…can we go home now?" She asked.

"Yes, you guys can go home now." Reborn chuckled.

Everyone waved good-bye to the small family and left quickly. They were all tired and in much need of a hot cup of black coffee.

* * *

"I can't stand it anymore! I'm staying at the Varia until Aria can sleep through the night!" Viper screamed, packing her bags along with Chrome's, Mukuro's, and Fran's.

Aria had been home for a week and couldn't sleep through the night if her life depended on it and it was driving everyone in the house crazy. The only person who could actually get away from it was Verde who sound proofed his room because he knew that a time would come when he would be envied by everyone in the house.

"Be careful!" Fon called out cheerfully when the four illusionists left the house and matched over to the Varia.

"Fon, how the fuck are you cheerful," Lal asked him, glaring at him with daggers.

"He's naturally cheerful kora." Colonnello groaned, half asleep at the kitchen table.

Just then Aria started crying.

"Screw it; we're going to a hotel. Call me when she stops crying all the damn time." Lal snapped, standing up and grabbing Chikusa and Colonnello.

"I have a feeling that everyone is going to be gone by dinner…" Fon said sadly.

* * *

**Short chapter…I'm tired…I need coffee…too lazy to make coffee…I wonder if my hermit crab, that I named Mukuro, can make me coffee…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sam: Hello everyone! It's me and I'm pretending to be cheerful because I'm sleep deprived I refuse to make coffee for some strange reason…WHY CAN'T A HERMIT CRAB SAY KORA OR MAKE ME COFFEE? Anyway, I guess this is going to be a semi long chapter depending on if I pass out whilst writing this...**

* * *

"I can't believe it's already their first day of school," Luce sniffed, as all of the Arcobaleno walked Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa to their first day of school.

"They look demented in those stupid uniforms…" Skull said.

"Oh, like you're one to talk Mr. Chains and Piercings." Lal hissed, feeling protective of her 'son'

Reborn smirked as he pushed Aria's stroller. "You just got burned by an angry mom."

"At least I'm not the one pushing a baby stroller." Skull mocked.

"If you don't shut up you're going to be the one pushing Aria around," Luce told him firmly.

"But Luce," Skull whined.

"No whining Skull." Luce snapped.

"Yes Mama Luce…" Skull said, dropping his head in shame.

"Look we're here," Viper said when they reached their destination.

The three boys ended up being in the same class.

"Be good Mukuro; I don't want to get any phone calls from the principal unless you did something that would make you a good amount of money," Viper told him.

"Just behave and don't get sent to the office today kora. We don't care what you do as long as you don't get in trouble today." Colonnello told Chikusa while Luce was giving Ken a very long talk about behaving and being nice to the other kids.

"Lal, Colonnello, and I will come and pick you three up when school is out so just wait here for us." Viper said as she attempted to peal Chrome off of Mukuro; she just didn't want to let go of him at all.

When they finally managed to peal Chrome off of Mukuro the group went home with people staring at them the whole time.

"You remember our first day of school, kora?" Colonnello asked as they walked.

"Lal beat all of us up and stole our juice boxes." Fon said smiling fondly.

"We tried fighting back but she just kept kicking our asses. Even Fon; who was a ninja for crying out loud couldn't beat a four year old Lal Mirch." Reborn chuckled.

"We've been practically inseparable since then." Fon laughed.

"Unless Fon decided he wanted to go home to see his family…then he left me all alone with these two!" Lal said, pointing to the two morons in question.

"So that's how you became this epic harem!" Luce said clapping her hands together.

"Why do people always call us a harem?" Lal asked. "Seriously in eleventh grade do you know how many people came up to me and asked if they could rent one of them from me? I finally gave up and told them they could have Reborn for a grand."

Viper clapped once. "I've taught you well."

"Wait that was your doing, I HAVE NIGHTMARES BECAUSE OF YOU," Reborn shouted.

"What the hell happened to you?" Viper asked.

"Underclassmen drugged me and took me away to an unknown land for a month!" Reborn shouted, causing many people to stop and point at them. "WHAT, HAVEN'T YOU SEEN A GROWN MAN HAVE A BREAKDOWN?" He shouted.

"Reborn…I think you need sleep…" Luce told him gently.

"OBJECTION,"

"OVER RULES, KORA,"

_Bang_

Reborn and Colonnello were both shot by Lal; Luce blinked a few times but waved it off.

"Fon, get Aria." Luce ordered.

"Whatever you say Mama," Fon said, taking little baby Aria.

"Shouldn't we call an ambulance or something?" Skull asked.

"Nah too much money," Viper said as Lal and Verde picked the two bleeding men up.

* * *

It was around lunch time when Lal got a phone call from the principal.

"Hello?" Lal asked, answering the phone calmly.

"Is this Ms. Lal Mirch?" Asked a woman on the other side of the phone,

"Yes this is she, what can I help you with?' Lal asked, nibbling on a fish stick.

"Yes, I'm the principal at your son's school." The woman said.

"What happened?" Lal asked, having half expected this to happen.

"Well, you see he and two of his friends were being picked on by some upperclassmen and they kind of hospitalized half of the student body along with a few other students…" The principal told her.

"What else happened?" Lal asked, putting the phone on speaker. She had a feeling the others would get a kick out of this.

"Well, since this has never happened before that I am aware of I'm sending them home for a few days…Chikusa said that Mukuro and Ken live with you so since I cannot get a hold of their parents will you pick the three up?" She asked.

"I'll be there soon." Lal said, hanging up before the woman could say anything else.

"YES, OUR BOYS ARE FIGHTERS!" Viper and Lal yelled proudly.

"You know kora, if we weren't all somehow tied to the mafia I would say that's really bad parenting kora." Colonnello told the two women.

"Shut up Colonnello, you know you're proud!" Reborn told his friend.

Suddenly Fon's phone rang, surprising everyone.

"Yes…I'll be there soon…no, I do not need directions…tell him I'll be there soon…yes, have a nice day…" Fon sighed and hung up.

"What was that about?" Luce asked with concern laced in her voice.

"My nephew got in trouble at school also…it seems like I'm the only one who can come to get him…" Fon said.

Colonnello frowned. "I didn't know that Mei had a kid kora."

"Yes, she got married a few years back…apparently her and her husband have been MIA for a while now." Fon bit his lip in worry.

"I'm sure that she's fine Fon. Mei is a tough little girl she can handle anything!" Reborn stated proudly.

"Come on, we'll go pick up the kids." Lal said as Colonnello helped her put her cloak on. "Viper you stay here. Someone is going to have to help Luce and Reborn protect Aria from Lussuria."

"Why do I need to do that? Lussuria is out of town on "business". Come to think of it, has he ever met Aria?" Viper asked.

"He's about to kora; he's running up to the house with about ten different bags in his arms." Colonnello said, pointing to the colorful man.

The three narrowly dodged the Varia member and managed to escape before they could never leave.

When they got to the school they walked briskly into the principal's office.

Lal walked up to Chikusa and pointed her Pistol to his temple. "We told you not to get in trouble on your first day." She said casually, ignoring the looks that she was getting from the people who worked in the office.

Chikusa looked up at Lal and smiled. "Hello Mother." He said just as casually as Lal. He turned to Colonnello. "Hello Father."

"What did you children do?" Lal asked.

"There were big kids picking on a little girl, so we beat them up." Chikusa said calmly, he was secretly afraid that Lal would actually shoot him if he didn't answer in a way that he knew she would like.

The principal looked at the two curiously. "I didn't know you were married Mrs. Mirch." She apologized.

"We're not. We just adopted Chikusa… and I would like it if you call me Lal Mirch, not Ms. Mirch and definitely not Mrs. Mitch. Is this your nephew Fon? He's adorable." Lal said as she looked at the new kid that was sitting next to Chikusa and Ken.

"I'll bite you to death for calling me cute omnivore." The new kid snapped adorably, jumping up and attacking Lal.

Lal easily deflected his attack with one of her hands as the other still held the Pistol to Chikusa's head. "You're weak, Fon train the kid."

Fon and Colonnello laughed nervously at Lal's behavior. "That's our Lally."

Lal turned on her heel and walked off meaning that she wanted to leave.

* * *

**First day of school and they already got suspended O.O**

**I can proudly say that I did NOT fall asleep writing this because my mommy made coffee!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sam: So I'm just going to say that I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! And I just finished my coffee; which tasted horrible to be honest.**

* * *

Kyoya Hibari looked around the house he was standing in. It was large yet homey in a way the seven year old couldn't describe.

A girl with purple hair and eyes walked up to him carrying a plate of his favorite food. "Here, Fon made this for you and asked me to bring it to you." She smiled an innocent smile and held the plate out to him.

"Thank you…omnivore…" Hibari said, taking the plate from the girl.

"Don't call me omnivore, my name is Chrome Dokuro." Chrome said, puffing up her cheeks.

"Omnivore," Hibari said.

"Chrome,"

"Omnivore,"

"Chrome,"

"Omnivore,"

"Omnivore,"

"Chrome,"

"It's good to see you finally learned my name." Chrome smiled before she skipped away sweetly.

"Wait…what just happened?" Hibari asked, confused for the first time in his life of seven years.

Fon and Colonnello patted the kid on both of his shoulders; "You just found your Lal...good luck kid…"

Hibari then fled to the backyard to eat his steak burger in peace. He didn't like it when people crowded him and he had a feeling that it was going to happen a lot while in this house.

"He has potential to be something great Fon…train him well and he might just succede you when the time is right." Luce said as she and Fon watched Hibari from a window.

"I think he has a crush on Chrome." Fon told her gently. "And I think she likes him back."

"What makes you say that?" Luce asked as she rocked Aria in her arms gently.

"They act somewhat like Lal and Colonnello did when we were kids…the only difference is that Chrome won't try breaking one of Hibari's body parts on a daily basis." Fon stated.

"Let's just keep that between us then. Viper would have a cow if she finds out her innocent little Chrome has a crush." Luce said before walking off.

* * *

"As your punishment for getting in trouble when we told you not to you have to do double the amount of training you usually do." Lal told Chikusa in her COMSUBIN voice.

"Ma'am yes Ma'am!" Chikusa said in a perfect military voice.

"You start now and you aren't allowed to stop until Fon calls us down for dinner." Lal said.

"Don't you think you're being a little hard on him kora?" Colonnello asked her while they watched Chikusa go through a standard Military warm up.

"No, we told him not to get in trouble today and he did so we have to punish him." Lal said calmly.

"He did it for a good reason kora." Colonnello reminded her gently.

"He still disobeyed us." Lal said.

Colonnello gave her a look before telling Chikusa to stop.

"Don't listen to him, keep going." Lal yelled.

Chikusa simply stared at the two in silence.

"Lal Mirch, I usually let you have your way but they did a good thing and I'm not going to let you punish them for it kora!" Colonnello said, towering over her with a stubborn look on his face. "I didn't want to have to do this; but you've forced me…I'm telling Luce."

Lal's pinkish/red widened. "No." She protested, shaking her head wildly.

Colonnello nodded, picked Lal up, and threw her over his shoulder. "LUCE," He screamed multiple times, looking for the woman.

"No, put me down! You promised!" Lal screamed, kicking him in the chest and punching his back as they passed Reborn and Fon.

"I suddenly just had a flashback of freshman year…" Reborn said as he shifted Aria in his arms.

Fon nodded silently.

"Colonnello normally I would mind my own business about this sort of thing, but why are you carrying Lal over your shoulder like a caveman?" Luce asked when he finally found her sitting in the parlor room with Viper, Lussuria, and Chrome.

Instead of answering Colonnello dropped Lal on a chair and held her down. "Remember Lal, this is your punishment kora…we're engaged." He let go of her since he knew that she frozen in fear of what the people in front of her would do.

* * *

**Dun-dun-dun! Cliffhanger!**

**He-he; Chrome is the Lal of the group. I feel sorry for all the kids in the house now...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Roses are blue, violets are red, and I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! But I wish I did!**

* * *

As Lal had expected Luce, Lussuria, and Chrome squealed and ran up to hug her, and Viper was calculating the money in her head even though she's known for a while that they were engaged.

"I'm going to go take the boys to the movies, have fun with these four kora." Colonnello smirked, kissing Lal on the lips quickly before running for his life. "I promise we won't be out that late kora!"

"I want to know everything young lady!" Lussuria demanded. "When did he ask and how did he do it?" The flamboyant male asked.

"It wasn't that big of a deal…it just happened…" Lal blushed, looking anywhere but the people in the room.

Chrome crawled into Lal's lap and gave her a pleading look. "Aunt Lal, are you and Colonnello going to have a baby like Mama Luce and Reborn?"

"I'm praying to whatever god is out there that I never get pregnant." Lal told the child in her lap.

"We should have a joint wedding!" Luce said finally.

"No, the only reason why we haven't already eloped is because he guilt tripped me in to having an actual wedding instead of going down to Town Hall and getting it over with." Lal said.

"I like Lal's idea!" Viper said quickly.

"NO," Shouted Luce and Lussuria.

"Why not," The two complained.

"Because you're wedding day is supposed to be special! Surrounded by your closet friends and family," Lussuria said in a dreamy fashion.

"My closest friends live with me and my family tends to try to kill each other in cold blood when stuck in the same room for more than fifteen minutes." Lal told him seriously.

"That just makes it better!" Lussuria said excitedly.

"No, for the last time I don't want a damn wedding!" Lal snapped. "Weddings mean standing up in front of people and say things, emotional things! I'm not an emotional person when it comes to words!" Lal continued. She honestly would love to have a regular wedding as long as it was only a few people, but of course things never ended up like planned or wanted.

"Lal Mirch; this man has been with you since the day you started school, has tolerated all of your abuse, helped you raise your little sister, has always been patient with you when even Fon couldn't, he doesn't mind occasionally sharing you with Fon and Reborn, and when your psycho of a brother showed up he was more protective of you than Viper is of her money! The least you could do for him is having an actual wedding instead of Town Hall! He doesn't ask much of you so can't you just do this for him?" Luce asked as she finished her speech.

"You win…" Lal grumbled as she started to play with Chrome's hair subconsciously.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you." Luce said smugly.

"YOU WIN!" Lal yelled blushing, a deep shade of red. "I'll suck up my pride and you guys can plan the wedding…as long as it's not _too_ over the top."

"You realize we're going to put you through the whole thing right? Ooo, I can't wait to start planning!" Lussuria squealed.

"What about you're wedding Luce?" Lal asked, hoping it would distract them long enough for her to run away.

"I have the whole thing planned already!" Luce sang happily.

"How long have you been waiting for this?" Lal asked.

"Since I was Chrome's age," Luce sang.

Reborn and Fon came in with a crying Aria. "I think she's hungry…" Reborn said, handing the fidgety baby to her mother.

"Lal, are you okay? I haven't seen you this pale in a while." Fon said with concern in his eyes.

"Lal's just upset because I forced her into having a real wedding instead of getting eloped like she wanted." Luce said casually as she took care of Aria.

"Wedding, what wedding," Reborn asked, turning his head in Lal's direction.

Lal looked down in her lap and fidgeted around.

"No, not our little Lal," Fon said in shock.

"Well, I have to admit that it's about damn time!" Reborn chuckled.

"S-shut up," Lal said, continuing to blush.

"Looks like we're going to have a very long talk with Colonnello about the birds and the bees," Reborn teased in a not so innocent way.

"Reborn, that's not appropriate to do!" Luce scolded.

Lal groaned. "Can I go now? You've tortured me enough already."

"You are released," Luce said waving the girl off.

Lal stood up, put Chrome in Viper's lap, and ran like hell to her room afraid that if she's alone that one of them would kidnap her and make her do things that she didn't want to.

* * *

**That's how I have decided to end this chapter because again I am at a blank as to what else to write for this.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa: Our punishment is to do the Disclaimer…the author of this fabulous *Cringes at the word while somewhere Lussuria squeals* story does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Colonnello quickly gathered the four kids so that he could tell them his master plan. It was easier than he thought it would be; they all were in the same place!

"What's going on pyon? You're not going to yell at us, are you pyon?" Ken asked. He was starting to have a very bad feeling about what was about to happen.

"No, no kora, I'm not going to yell at you. That would be cruel kora! I'm taking you guys to see that new action movie that came out a few days ago kora!" Colonnello said joyfully. Even though he had seen the movie when it premiered with Lal he wanted to see it again so why not take the kids to see it? They had after all earned a day off.

"You are?" Mukuro asked curiously.

"Why?" Hibari asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn't like being in groups, but a free invitation to a movie he had wanted to see pleased the seven year old.

"Let's not ask questions kora! Now get in the car kora before Lal finds a way to get out of her punishment kora." Colonnello said; rushing the kids out of the house quickly and ignoring the looks he was getting from the others.

"What's Lal's punishment? You don't have her chained up somewhere do you?" Mukuro asked, wiggling his little eyebrows suggestively.

"No that's a punishment you give Luce or Reborn and even then they enjoy it…you need to stop hanging out with Varia kora." Colonnello said to the child.

"So, what is Mother's punishment?" Chikusa asked, felling just a little bad for his adopted mother.

"I told Luce, Viper, Chrome, and Lussuria that we're engaged, and then left her in a room with them…kora." Colonnello said noticing how all the boys cringed, even the new kid!

Again the boys cringed and Chikusa felt just a little bad about putting the woman through this. Even if she was crazy in the head at times she was a great mother when the time called for it. She taught him a lot and never complained when he asked to go to the library or book store, he paid for the books himself after that first time so that she didn't have too. (The kids got money from Luce for doing chores around the house and babysitting Aria and Fran.)

"You left Lal alone in a room with them? I'm surprised she hasn't broken out yet and killed you," Mukuro snorted when they parked in the parking lot of the movie theater. He had to admit he felt a little bad. Chikusa had told the three of them about the small fight they had gotten into because of them.

"She'll kill me eventually. But this was worth it because you four did the right thing and stood up for that poor girl. How about we go get some ice-cream after the movie kora?" Colonnello asked, seeing the ice-cream shop next to the movie theater.

"Carnivore wait," Hibari said suddenly. He took his ticket from Colonnello and walked to the doors of the theater room they were supposed to be in, "the Herbivores have something that they want to tell you." He then slipped into the movie theater and hid so that they couldn't find him if they tried to find him and drag him to whatever punishment they were given.

Colonnello gave the remaining three children a look and noticed that they looked guilty. "Why do I have a feeling that I just made one of the biggest mistakes of my life right now kora?" He asked them.

"Well…we didn't beat up the upperclassmen because they were picking on a little girl…we did it because we were bored…" The three said as they looked down at the ground in shame.

"So, I left my fiancé in her own personal hell for no reason…she was right…" Colonnello stared at the three children with a blank look on his face.

"Yes…she was right…" Chikusa said.

"Is Lal going to kill us pyon?" Ken asked in fear.

"She might…or we can stay here and I can find a different way to punish you kora." Colonnello said, a plan forming in his head as he stared at a movie poster. What better way to torture three little boys then to make them watch a chick flick?

The boys followed his gaze and paled. "You're not going to make us watch that are you?" They asked.

"Oh yes, you are kora. Luce's already dragged us to see it so it's not much of a punishment for me anymore kora." Colonnello said, pushing the kids into the theater that was showing that movie.

* * *

When the movie was over Colonnello was pretty sure that the kids were all scarred for life mentally and thought that he had done a pretty good job punishing them…all except Hibari. He would have Fon deal with him.

"Did you enjoy your movie Herbivores?" Hibari asked smugly.

The three glared at him. How dare he leave them with the blame! He helped them do it so he should be punished as well!

"I wouldn't be talking Hibari, when we get home I'm telling your uncle, kora, and I grew up with him so I should know how harsh his punishments can be, kora."

"You know, you're not very threatening if you keep saying 'kora'." Hibari told him.

"It's not my fault kora! Lal kicked me in the head one day when we were little and I've been saying it since then kora! Blame Lal kora," Colonnello shouted earning him strange looks.

"Father I don't think blaming anything on Mother will get you anywhere. She's probably plotting ways to kill you right now." Chikusa said calmly.

"Yes kora, she probably is kora." Colonnello said, herding the four children back into the car.

* * *

When they got back to the house Colonnello let the children go free, all except Hibari who had to be taken to Fon for his punishment.

"There you are Colonnello! Reborn and I heard and we have to admit it's about damn time you asked her to marry you. I can honestly say I'm surprised that she agreed though." Fon chuckled.

"Yes, yes thank you. I probably need to hide from Reborn now…that's not what I'm here for though! I have some information that you probably need to know kora." Colonnello said; making sure that Hibari didn't somehow escape.

"And what is that?" Fon asked in his usual calm manner.

"The kids were lying. They didn't beat up half the school because there were upperclassmen picking on a little girl. They did it because they were bored kora!" Colonnello said. "I've already punished the others kora, but this one is your responsibility so you get to punish him kora…now kora, I have to go find a very angry Lal Mirch…"

"I wish you luck my friend." Fon said as he grabbed Hibari by the back of his shirt and dragged him off to his punishment.

* * *

When Colonnello finally found Lal she was in their room, or really her room, reading a book. He sat down next to her silently and the two sat there with Lal reading her book and Colonnello watching her closely.

"I've been thinking." Lal said suddenly.

"About what kora," Colonnello asked, sitting up and putting his arms around her.

"I changed my mind." She said, not looking up from her book. She did inch closer to him though.

"About what kora," He asked, he had thoughts of the worst possible thing that she could change her mind about.

Lal flipped a page of her book. "We can do it your way and have a wedding…"

"What made you change your mind kora?" Colonnello asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't ask much of me so I might as well suck up my pride and do this for you…" Lal said from behind her book.

"I love you too kora." Colonnello told her as he tried not to act smug. Today was a good day for him; he just hoped that Reborn didn't ruin it like he usually did. "I have some information you will probably like kora." He told her.

Lal closed her book silently, "And what would that be?" She asked, putting it on her night stand.

"Chrome's you in their little group, kora."

Lal thought about it for a moment, and then nodded her head in agreement. "Her cuteness will control them with an iron fist. Viper will be proud,"

* * *

**Ah-ha-ha, I'm just going to end it here because I fell asleep early yesterday and so I couldn't write. I woke up at like five am and I've been up since then. It's currently 8:14 while I am writing this authors note and I have no idea what time it will be when I post this but I'm hungry and I want tuna.**

**On a side note: We named our two hermit crabs Tsuna and Mukuro. We probably should have named the new one Hibari…**


	27. Chapter 27

**So I settled on Easy Mac and Cheese, and while I'm eating I started writing this chapter and then my laptop died on me and it didn't save the chapter so I have to rewrite it and I'm now annoyed at my stupid laptop. (Seriously can't wait till I get a new one.)**

* * *

"You four better not get suspended again. We probably already look like horrible parents." Lal said the morning the kids were allowed back in school. She was helping Fon make their lunch while they ate breakfast.

"Lal, pointing a gun to your kids head in front of the principal and secretary's is not something a good parent does." Fon said gently, remembering the incident clearly.

"Really, it's not? My dad did it to me and Calder when we got in trouble." Lal said as she put some juice boxes in the kids' lunch boxes.

"That explains so much." The people who didn't know Lal as a child said.

"Lal kora, no offense, but your dad was the one who enrolled you in the Military before you were even born, kora," Colonnello told her. "Bastard was crazy."

"Is that even possible?" Luce asked with a disgusted look on her face. She was trying to imagine what Lal would be like if she hadn't been forced into the Military. She might actually have been-gasp-normal!

'Apparently it is because when I was old enough I was drafted." Lal sighed, making sure that everything was the way it should be with Mukuro's lunch.

"Damn Lal, you never told us you were forced into the Military." Skull said looking at the woman in sympathy.

Colonnello kicked him out of his chair. "Shut up Skull kora."

"You're not going to enroll me in the Military, are you?" Chikusa asked.

"No we are not. We might really want you to join but you have an option unlike we did." Lal told her son with a small smile that was barely visible, but there was a look in her eyes that said that she hoped that he did enroll in the Military.

"You were forced into the Military also?" Luce asked Colonnello.

"No kora, once I found out Lal was drafted I signed up," Colonnello grinned broadly.

"Verde, you have to watch Fran, Aria, and Chrome today." Viper said as she ate her breakfast. "You also have to pick the kids up from school."

"Why do I have to do it?" Verde asked, putting his fork down.

"Luce and Reborn have wedding plans; Lal and Colonnello are dropping the kids off at school and then going to England on a mission; I have a mission with Varia, Fon is helping Reborn pick out suits for the Grooms Men, and the only person who likes Skull is Ken." Viper said icily.

"I have research to do!" Verde argued.

"You're going it if you like it or not!" Viper ordered in a motherly tone. "And you aren't allowed to experiment on them! If I find out that you did anything to them it's coming out of your bank account…and I'll probably murder your ass after words."

"You're scarier than Luce when you use that voice." Skull said, cowering back even though the threat wasn't directed to him for once.

"Good to know." Viper said, standing up so that she could get ready for the day. "Mukuro, for the last time; stop trying to stab Fran in the head, go get dressed, now," Viper ordered, pushing Mukuro out of his chair and up the stairs to his room.

"I think I'm going to go get dressed now…" Chikusa said.

Hibari and Ken nodded their heads in agreement and the three went to their respective rooms after putting their dishes away.

* * *

"They seem like such a well behaved group," Whispered a group of mothers as they watched Lal make sure that the kids had everything that they needed since if they forgot anything no one would be home to bring it to them. Well Verde and the kids would be home but that didn't mean shit.

"Hey Lal, kora, look over there." Colonnello snorted, gesturing to the group of women watching them.

"You four go play." Lal said, shooing the kids off.

"I don't 'play'." Hibari growled cutely.

"Then go do whatever Demon Skylarks do." Lal said, physically pushing him away. She stood up and walked over to the group of mothers that was stalking them with Colonnello following behind her. "Hello," She said with her nicest fake smile. The kind that only people who knew her could tell was false,

"Hello," They said in unison.

"Is there a reason you were watching us?" Lal asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We were just observing you! Are all of those children yours?" One of them asked.

"No just the one with glasses. They all live with us though." Lal said, not letting Colonnello speak.

"You look too young to have children." Another mother gushed.

Lal rolled her eyes.

"We adopted kora. All the kids are adopted actually, except Aria who is too young to go to school yet kora."Colonnello said.

"You talk too much. Come, we're going to miss our flight." Lal said, grabbing Colonnello by the hand and dragging him off to the airport.

* * *

When the two came home later that day they came home to an unusual sight; Verde and the kids were watching a Phineas and Ferb marathon.

"Verde, are you actually enjoying the show?" Lal asked the scientist.

Right as she said it Phineas was heard saying 'Why yes, yes I am'

* * *

**XDDDD seemed like the best place to end this chapter. Verde really does seem like the type of person who would love the show, does he not?**

**Next chapter will be Luce and Reborn's wedding!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Fon: *Bows* I am here to say that the author of this story does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn…and also she still wants tuna…**

* * *

Today was the day of Luce and Reborn's wedding and Luce had dragged her bride's maids, Chrome (Her flower girl) and Lussuria who was one of them not surprisingly, to a hotel that her family controlled.

Lal was lying on a couch popping bubbles with her gum as she listened to Lussuria and Luce squeal. "Is the day over yet?" She asked Viper, who was lying on the floor next to her.

"Not even close…don't forget your weddings a week after they get home from their honeymoon." Viper said, holding up a calendar and pointing to a date that was circled in red.

"What are you two doing? Get up!" Lussuria ordered.

"Why? The wedding is at eight tonight and its five A.M.! We want to sleep damnit!" The two complained in unison.

"We need to get you two ready first." Lussuria said.

"Its five A.M. in the morning we don't have to get ready this early Luss." Viper complained, half asleep.

"If you're going to make us get up this early the least you can do is give us coffee." Lal pointed out, ready to fall asleep on the couch. She turned on her side and tugged her blanket closer to herself.

Aria then started to cry causing the two women to groan loudly. "Luce, shut your daughter up!"

"Oh alright, I'll go make you two some coffee." Lussuria sang as he pranced over to the coffee maker and Luce went to calm down Aria.

* * *

"So kora today is the big day kora," Colonnello said patting Reborn on the back.

"Remember when we were twelve and you swore never to marry?" Fon laughed.

"That was because I was twelve and the only girl I was constantly around was Lal." Reborn confirmed, chuckling.

"I wonder what the girls, and Lussuria, are doing." Skull pondered aloud as he fixed his tie. He was forced to take off his make-up, I mean face paint, and his piercings were locked up in a safe that only Luce knew the location of. All in all he looked normal for once in his life.

"Lal and Viper, I mean 'mom', are probably being forced into the getting their hair and nails done. Chrome is probably having a ball getting all dressed up, Lussuria is most likely altering his…dress…to make it slutty, and right now Luce is either dressing Aria or putting her dress and crap on…" The men all looked down to see Fran say that whole thing without breaking for air. He looked cute in his suit and for once he wasn't wearing his usual apple hat.

"Whoa, this is the first time I've seen him without that stupid hat in a while!" Skull said stupidly.

Reborn slapped him, "Out of that whole speech the only thing you got was that he isn't an apple head."

"Kufufufu our lovely mother forced him into taking it off for the wedding, and of course he has to take it off for Lal and the kora bastards wedding." Mukuro said casually, he was lying sideways on a chair already in his suit and looking quite adorable.

"Why do all of you call me the kora bastard kora?" Colonnello asked.

"Because you're the kora bastard…we should get going down to the chapel." Reborn said, putting on his usual fedora.

"You're not seriously getting married wearing that, are you? And how the fuck does your hair all fit into that little thing? It shouldn't be possible!" Verde said as they all double checked to see if they looked good enough to be seen outside of their hotel room.

"Reborn's hair defies all laws of nature…like this…" Chikusa said before doing a very complex and nearly impossible trick with his yo-yo.

The others looked at him with interest until the yo-yo trick was over.

"I thought Luce took that away from you." Fon said to the kid. Luce had taken away everyone's weapons because she didn't want them doing something stupid at the reception.

"She thought she had." Chikusa smirked, continuing his tricks.

"You and Lal found them, didn't you kora?" Colonnello asked.

Chikusa shook his head no and Hibari inwardly smirked. They had stayed up all night looking for the safe and once it was found it took a total of 2.5 seconds for them to break in and steal their weapons back and replace them with fakes. Hibari had of course found Chrome's trident and took it to give to her, hoping that it would make him look good in her beautiful purple eyes. He knew it was hers because her name was carved into the flat part of it.

"I should be going now. I'm giving Luce away." Fon smiled proudly. He may not get to be the Best Man but at least he got to do something important.

* * *

Luce paced back and forth in the room that they were in, trying desperately not to chew her newly painted finger nails.

"Luce, calm down, if anything seriously bad happens then someone will call me so I could take care of it." Lal said gently. As the Maid of Honor it was her job to calm Luce down if she got out of control.

Luce gave a nervous chuckle. "You're right Lally, it's not like every family in the mafia is out there or anything."

Lal paled, she had forgotten about that, and took a large swig of scotch. "I wish Fon would hurry his ass up!" She said right as Fon walked in.

"Speaking of me, are you?" Fon teased lightly.

"Ha-ha, shut up. Are they all ready yet?" Lal asked; she wanted to get this done with. Once they got to the chapel she didn't give a rat's ass what happened.

Lussuria nodded. "We're on ladies!" He called out excitedly.

* * *

The ceremony went off without a hitch and Luce and Reborn were now dancing to "Marry you" by Bruno Mars, a song selected by Lussuria of course.

Once the first song was over Bel dragged Viper onto the dance floor and after that couple by couple started filling up the spacious dance floor.

"Hey kora, look over there," Colonnello whispered to Fon and Lal, pointing to Hibari; who had asked, more like forced, Chrome into dancing with him.

"Awe, young love," Fon smiled.

"Fon, you realize that they live in the same house so imagine what's going to happen when they get to be teenagers and start dating…now, keep in mind that if anything happens to Chrome because of Hibari Viper is going to murder you." Lal said to her long time friend casually, tapping him on the nose when she said the word 'you'.

Fon paled deeply at the thought and ran to make sure that nothing bad happened.

"I think you've scared him off nicely, kora." Colonnello chuckled, leaning back in his chair and throwing an arm around Lal's chair. "Come on, let's go dance." He stood up and grabbed Lal by the arm, forcing her to dance with him.

Luce and Reborn watched their guests with amused smiles, and when the time came Viper ended up catching the bouquet and Bel caught the garter.

* * *

**So, I'm ending it here because this chapter is going nowhere with me and I'm not good at weddings and other things…**

**Next chapter will be filler because I can't stand writing weddings.**

**I was at my friend's house for a while so that's why this wasn't posted yesterday.**


	29. Chapter 29

**This is a reminder that I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

With Reborn, Luce, and Aria out of the house it was a free for all and a deadly one at that.

Viper ended up taking Chrome to the Varia because she didn't think the little girl could handle it, while Fran and Mukuro refused to go. The two had said that they were determined to win the free for all and the prize that came with it.

Fon and Hibari fled to China, much to the displeasure of Hibari.

Verde was using Skull as a test subject since he had underestimated Chikusa's skills and ended up defeated ten minutes after the free for all was announced.

Colonnello was in second place, and forming a plan to win. Everyone but Lal was in on the very genius plan that the kora bastard had come up with.

Lal herself was in first place and she was very happy about that because the winner got to do whatever they wanted as long as Luce NEVER found out about the free for all.

* * *

On the third day though everything changed, the third day of free for alls in the Arcobaleno house were usually days when they relaxed, but they still had rules. Whoever left the house was automatically out unless they had permission to leave, so when Lal woke up everyone kept saying 'kora' at the end of their sentences she thought that she was going crazy! Even Chikusa who was usually on her side! After an hour of it the woman just couldn't stand it anymore and did the only thing that she could do; she went to Xanxus with a large bottle of scotch and tequila.

"Colonnello, I think we just won kora." Fran said in his monotone.

Colonnello nodded his head to show that they had in fact just beaten the all mighty Lal Mirch. "We should all be proud; we just defeated the Queen of Sparta without breaking a sweat, kora!"

"Queen of Sparta, why is she called that," Verde asked, raising an eyebrow.

Colonnello chuckled and took a swig of a beer that he had gotten. "Eighth grade we went on a field trip, we were in a private school for Mafioso children mind you, to Greece and we visited Sparta one day…let's just say that me and her got into a fight; she kicked my ass and half the town bowed down to her. That was the day her Sparta Training was created kora." He said solemnly.

"She had half of Sparta bowing down to her." Everyone repeated in horror. Never had they heard this story before…yet they could oddly believe it for Lal Mirch was one scary bitch.

* * *

Lal knocked on the door of the Varia and waited somewhat patiently for someone to open the door.

When Squalo opened the door he was half surprised to see Lal Mirch standing there with a bottle of tequila and a bottle of scotch. "VOI, are they annoying you too?" He asked. Viper had explained the free for all to them and he was expecting this to happen. Lal and Xanxus had become aquatinted with each other over the influence of alcohol and were known to drink with each other when needed.

Lal nodded. "They kept saying 'kora' I couldn't stand it anymore."

"He's in his office." Squalo said.

"You know where I'll be." Lal said, walking past him to get to Xanxus' office. She kicked the door open, not caring that it might damage the door, and slammed the two bottles down on his desk.

Xanxus looked up from his paperwork and gave her a curious look. "What is it this time Lal?" He asked as he got the glasses. They were on a first name basis which surprised everyone greatly.

"Everyone. Kept. Saying. 'Kora'. EVERYONE! It's like my worst nightmare come true!" Lal groaned, taking the glass that Xanxus offered her. "I mean I'm fine when Colonnello does it because he's been saying it since we were little kids; but it was EVERYONE! Do you know how annoying all of them combined are?"

"I know how it is. Last month everyone kept saying VOI," Xanxus said nodding in a way that said he understood her pain.

Lal relaxed and put her feet up on his desk as they began their usual routine. Either Xanxus would call her and ask her to bring a large bottle of tequila, or she would show up with alcohol, they would explain what was pissing them off at the moment, drink, start bullshitting like a pair of gossiping Italian women, and then get drunk off their asses until someone would come to bring Lal home.

At this time both of them was laughing crazily for no reason with Squalo watching from the door in horror.

Just then Lal's phone went off. Xanxus had it for some strange reason.

"It's your Scum of a fiancé!" Xanxus told her, handing it too her after looking at the caller ID.

"I don't want to talk to him!" Lal said, refusing to take the phone. She then fell out of her chair and began to laugh in a way that made Squalo, who was still stalking them, doubt that the woman had any sanity in her at all.

Xanxus rolled his eyes and answered the phone. "What do you want?" He slurred.

"Is Lal there kora?" Colonnello asked, surprised that Xanxus answered the phone.

"She refuses to talk to you…and she's on the floor laughing." Xanxus chuckled, watching his 'friend' as she started to clutch her stomach as she laughed.

"I'll be there soon to pick her up…just make sure that she doesn't do anything stupid kora." Colonnello sighed, hanging up.

* * *

Viper answered the door the next time to see a harassed looking Colonnello. "She's in Boss' office."

"Thanks Viper kora." Colonnello said, walking in the direction that would lead to Xanxus' office. He was honestly surprised that his house wasn't destroyed by now. He put his hand on Squalo's shoulder silently. "How bad is it?"

"This is the drunkest I've seen them…Lussuria went in there earlier…he hasn't come out yet…" Squalo said grimly.

"I'm going in." Colonnello said.

Squalo gripped Colonnello's shoulder tightly. "Whatever you do…do NOT say kora!"

"I-I won't, I promise." He opened the large oak doors to see the three sitting in a triangle playing…go fish?

The three looked up from their game and stared at Colonnello as if they were planning how to take him down for interrupting their game.

"Lal, it's time to go home." Colonnello told Lal, walking over to her slowly. Drunken Lal can be a very good thing, or a very bad thing.

"I don't wanna go home. I'm having fun here!" Lal pouted.

"You need to come home Lal." He told her gently, sitting down next to her.

"Make me." Lal hissed.

Colonnello gave his fiancé a look, sighed, and ran his hands though his hair, "I didn't want to have to do this Lal."

"Do what-"Lal was cut off by Colonnello kissing her. He put one arm around her and the other was threaded into her hair, causing her to moan slightly.

Lussuria wolf-whistled and Xanxus had to admit that Colonnello was a lucky man.

"You still wanna stay here? If you do then I guess I'll just go home and go to sleep. The kids are tired out already and I have no idea what Verde and Skull are doing." Colonnello told her, standing up.

Lal glared at him, and attempted to stand up, but fell as soon as she was on her feet.

Colonnello caught her with ease. "So I'm guessing you want to come home now?" He asked smugly.

"You're lucky you're sexy." Lal grumbled as Colonnello walked past Bel and Viper in the living room.

"Ushishi, looks like the kora bastard is going to be having a very long night." Bel laughed when Lal wrapped her arms around Colonnello's neck and kissed him.

* * *

**Ha-ha, I love filler chapters sometimes.**


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! And I most likely never will sadly.**

**This chapter is filler; it's going to be a flashback chapter I guess since I don't want to end this story just yet. The last chapter will be Lal and Colonnello's wedding and after that I will be doing another story for this couple; a story about them in High School which I can't wait to start writing :)**

**WOOT, CHAPTER 30!**

* * *

Lal Mirch was fourteen years old and bored out of her mind. She didn't want to spend time with her little sister Elizabeth, she was being annoying and wanted to do Lal's hair and make-up, Calder was being creepy, and she had just trained her ass off for five hours straight. What could she possibly do on her day off of school when she had already done everything that she usually did? It was only noon for crying out loud! She wanted to call Colonnello and ask him to come over, but the pervert would take it the wrong way so that was out of the question.

Since she was sweaty from her training she decided to take a much needed shower.

* * *

When she returned from her shower, in only a white fluffy towel, she found that her friends were in her room.

Fon was sitting at the window sill sipping some tea as he stared out the window to the perfect view of the lake that she had.

Reborn was lying in her bed reading one of her books; it was a horror book that her aunt in America had sent to her as a birthday present.

Colonnello was in her bean bag chair, reading her latest sports magazine.

"What the hell are you dumbasses doing in my room?" Lal screamed, clutching her towel to her tighter.

The boys didn't even look up from what they were doing. "We were waiting for you to get out of the shower."

"Well I'm out so get out of my room so that I can get dressed!" Lal snapped red in the face. "How did you even get in here?"

"We came in through the window…just grab a change of clothes and get dressed in the bathroom…and lower your voice; your parents don't know we're up here." Reborn said.

Lal glared at all three of them, marched over to her dresser, grabbed a pair of clothes…sadly she wasn't paying attention to what she was grabbing and ended up with a frilly blue dress that her mother had bought her last month that she never touched.

Colonnello and Reborn swooned over how adorable she looked and wouldn't let go of her, and Fon took a picture that Lal was certain was going to be copied multiple times and sent to multiple people...

"Let go of me already!" Lal snapped, pushing the two away from her roughly.

"You're no fun kora!" Colonnello pouted.

"What are you three idiots even doing here?" Lal asked, sitting down at her desk.

"We got bored, wanted to hang out with our Lally." Fon said, smiling in a charming manner.

"So instead of going through the front door like normal people you climbed up to my room, which is on the third story, and entered through my window like a bunch of stalkers…I expected this from Colonnello and Reborn, but you Fon; I am ashamed!" Lal said to the boy in a scolding voice.

Fon gave Lal the puppy dog eyes; he was the only person who could get away with it. "This is the last time I'll see you until next week though! I'm going back to China for my mother's birthday tonight."

Lal sighed, he had won. "I'll give you that one." She told him. "Did you guys at least bring something to do?"

"I brought beer if that counts as something to do." Reborn noted, picking up a duffle bag.

"What kind of beer?" Lal asked in interest. Finally something fun!

They all migrated to the center of Lal's bed, which was a blue four-poster, closed the curtains, and made got comfortable even though Fon was a little iffy on the idea. What if one of Lal's parents came in?

"Relax Fon. It's not like my parents ever pay attention to what I do when I'm in my room." Lal said; looking at a bottle filled with a red, green, and yellow liquid. "Reborn, what the hell is this?" She asked, popping the top off and taking a sniff. It smelled sweet.

"It's called The Grenaretton." Reborn told her upon seeing what she had.

"Smells like Elizabeth's room when she gets home from a shopping trip with Alexandria…here Fon, you drink it." Lal said, pushing it towards him. "I know you have scotch in there somewhere Reborn." She held out her hand for the bottle and a glass.

Reborn rolled his eyes and passed the things to her. "You're going to be drunk after two drinks." He told her.

"Really now, you wanna make a bet fedora man?" Lal asked.

"Yes, I do. I say that I can out drink you! Loser has to be the winner's slave for a month." Reborn said, a smirk forming across his face.

"Colonnello, you and Fon are the judges; the first person to pass out loses." Lal said, locking eyes with Reborn.

The two agreed, afraid of what would happen if they disobey her orders.

An hour later Reborn and Luce were both equally drunk and were out of scotch, so they switched to Jack Daniels. Needless to say both of them were drunk beyond belief and Fon was glad that her parents never bothered to come up to Lal's room.

Lal was leaning on Colonnello drunkenly with his arm draped around her as she was nearly sitting in his lap. He and Fon had helped themselves to some vodka while the two were trash talking each other lamely.

"Are you ready to give up yet Reborn?" Lal slurred.

"I will not lose to you Lal Mirch!" Reborn shouted, pointing to Lal as he said it...

The four stared at each other in silence for a good twenty minutes before they burst out laughing. When they were done laughing they passed out, but not after noting that Reborn was the first one to go down.

* * *

"Oh servant," Lal sang, ringing a little bell as she and Colonnello sat in the court yard of their school. Fon was still in China with her family.

Reborn shuffled over to them with a pissed off look on his face. He had only been her slave for a week and it was pissing him off. This woman was a bitch and she knew it. "What the fuck do you want this time? I already waited in the lunch line for you, and did your History homework!"

"No, no, no; you can't talk to your master like that Reborn," Lal sang evilly. She was enjoying this far too much.

"What do you want…_Master_?" Reborn asked through clenched teeth.

"Carry me to our next class." Lal said with a sly smile.

"Are you kidding me? The Science Lab is half-way across the school!" Reborn protested.

Lal raised an eyebrow, "Are you disobeying an order?" She asked.

Reborn glared at her, but did as he was told and carried Lal on his back all the way to the Science Lab.

The new Science teacher, a man around their age with spiky green hair, stared at the three as if they were idiots.

* * *

"NO, Reborn the fire! Put it out quick! AHHH, Lal's on fire kora!" Colonnello screamed, searching for some water to put Lal's hair.

Lal was freaking out, she could feel her hair burning and it was starting to reach her neck. What was really driving her crazy was the teacher forcing her to stay still while Colonnello ran to find some normal water. "Let go of me damnit! It's starting to reach my skin!" Right as she said it Colonnello dumped a bucket of water on her.

"Somebody get her to the nurse's office while I call her parents." The teacher, who they told to call him Professor Verde, said as he let of a now shivering Lal Mirch.

"I'll take her kora…" Colonnello said, putting his jacket over her so no one could see through her white blouse. Damn school uniforms…

"I'll take her things." Reborn said, picking up Lal's things and following Colonnello and Lal out of the lab.

"Hmm, it looks like I'm going to have to cut your hair again Ms. Mirch." The nurse said sadly, examining Lal's burnt hair. She had slight burn marks on her neck and back but they were 'nothing to worry about' at the moment.

"I don't even give a damn anymore. Just do it." Lal snapped through gritted teeth as she squeezed Colonnello's hand to the point of almost breaking it. It was the only thing that stopped her from screaming.

The nurse went to quick work on Lal's hair like she had done only a month before. Lal Mirch had long hair, it was a known fact around the school, and now because of two incidents in Science class her long blue hair now went to her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Lal…" Reborn said, looking down at the ground in shame.

"Just get away from me!" Lal screamed at him in anger. This was the second time that he had set her hair on fire and she was beginning to not trust him in a ten mile radius with fire.

Reborn nodded his head slowly and stood up. She had the right to be mad at him right now. It wasn't that big of a deal anyway because he knew Lal would calm down the next day.

Her mother finally came to get her as the nurse finished with her hair.

"Oh dear god, Lal; what happened to your hair!" She gasped, hands covering her mouth.

"There was an accident in Science class kora! Nothing to worry about," Colonnello said as he helped Lal walk to her mother's car.

"If it's nothing then why are you helping her walk?" Her mother asked, hands on her hips.

"It's nothing Mom, just a few burn marks." Lal seethed, her back hurt like hell, but she would never admit it aloud.

* * *

"Lally, Colonnello, Reborn; I'm home!" Fon cried, running up to his friends in the airport. He noticed that Lal's hair was much shorter than he ever remembered it to be. "Lally, what happened to your hair? Oh god you didn't lose a bet with someone and have to cut your hair did you?" He asked when it was her turn to hug him.

Lal laughed nervously. "Um, no…my hair got caught on fire again in the Science Lab."

Fon rolled up the magazine that he was reading on the plane and hit her with it. "I told you to put your hair up in Science class but you never listen to me! I'm going back to China!" He declared, turning to get back on the plane.

Lal grabbed his arm quickly. "No, don't do that! We've missed you!" She pleaded.

Fon turned around, gave her a stern look, and said that he was never really going to leave.

"So, how about we all go to my house now kora," Colonnello asked.

The three agreed and got a taxi to take them back to Colonnello's house.

* * *

**This chapter was interesting, and it was my sister's idea to make Verde their Science teacher. He quit after a month though because those four were driving him insane, and not in the good way either!**


	31. Chapter 31

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Sadly…**

* * *

Colonnello woke up to find that it was one in the afternoon, and Lal was still asleep next to him. Contemplating whether or not if he should wake Lal up he began to stroke her hair softly. He kissed her head lightly and decided that he would let her rest for the day. Both of them were out of the free for all because the others didn't give him permission to leave to get Lal, well Chikusa did but everyone had to agree to the action.

Lal stirred and sighed in her sleep as her arms tightened around Colonnello's middle.

Colonnello chuckled lightly under his breath; Lal was always a cuddlier type of person in her sleep if though she would never admit it.

* * *

Sometime around three there were voices coming from behind the door.

"Kufufu, what do you think they're doing?" Mukuro of course asked with a suggestive tone in his voice.

"Mukuro, stop doing that they're my parents," Chikusa said in a seriously disgusted voice.

"Maybe they're just asleep. Both of them lost so they're probably resting pyon." Ken said, being the calm one for once.

"Kufufufu, how about we go in and see for ourselves?" Mukuro asked, reaching for the doorknob.

"Don't do that! Mom's really scary when people bug her on her days off!" Chikusa pleaded when Mukuro.

Colonnello smirked as the two argued. He had a perfect plan. "Lal kora, wake up." He whispered, nudging her awake.

"What's going on…Ow, my head really hurts." Lal said, rubbing the crown of her head.

"I'll get you some medicine for that later kora." Colonnello told her gently, still whispering.

"Why are you whispering?" She asked with a confused look in her eyes.

"Because, the kids are outside and I have a plan kora." Colonnello grinned.

"And what's your plan exactly?" Lal asked, rolling her eyes.

Colonnello grinned and lay down on his back, pulling her on top of his chest, and before she could protest about her head hurting and him making it worse he kissed her right as the door opened.

"Kufufufufufu, I told you they were doing inappropriate things Chikusa!" Mukuro said smugly as the boy paled even more than he already was. He wouldn't have minded all that much but far too much skin was showing and he felt like he was about to be sick.

Lal pulled herself out of Colonnello's arms, which didn't seem to do, ignored the pounding headache that she had, pulled the blanket up so that it was covering her chest, got her gun, and pointed it to the three blushing boys. "What the hell do you three think you're doing? Barging into other people's rooms whilst they are doing something is rude so you better have a damn good explanation." She said.

Chikusa answered. "We're sorry for…disturbing you…but we wanted to tell you that Fran won the free for all…"

"Fran," The two asked in shock.

"Yes…the three year old won…" Mukuro cursed through clenched teeth.

"What did the brat ask for?" Lal asked, still holding the gun up. Colonnello tried to take it out of her hands, but she just ended up pointing it to his temple.

"He is not allowed to stab Mukuro in the head as much as he likes." Chikusa stated.

Lal snorted. "Nice choice. Now get out of here so that we can get dressed."

"Yes Ma'am…I'll go make you some coffee." Chikusa said, pushing his two friends out of the room silently.

"I'll call Fon to tell him that the free for all is over kora." Colonnello said, looking for his clothes.

"We should probably make sure that Skull's alive. Luce is going to blame us for not making sure he stayed alive…" Lal said, pulling a grey tank top on and shrugging on a black jacket.

"I'm pretty sure Verde has a clone of all of us somewhere...kora." Colonnello said in a serious tone.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Lal told him as she combed her hair. "Damn, my head hurts like a bitch."

"Well maybe that will teach you not to drink too much." Colonnello scolded.

"Can you hold on to that scolding for a minute?" Lal asked, stopping him before he could go on.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I think that I'm about to puke…" Lal said, rushing out of the room into the bathroom that was attached to their room.

Colonnello ran after her and held her hair up for her. "I think I'm just going to make sure you don't have alcohol poisoning…come on Lal, we have to get you to the hospital." Colonnello said when she was done vomiting. "But first I think I'm going to go get you a glass of water." He made sure that she was sitting up, and went to go get her some water.

"You two are finally up?" Verde asked when Colonnello walked into the kitchen while he was fixing the kitchen.

"Shut up Verde, I think Lal has alcohol poisoning kora." Colonnello said, grabbing a glass of water and completely ignoring Chikusa, who was holding up Lal's favorite coffee cup.

"I'll get the car keys…" Chikusa said, putting down the cup and getting Colonnello's car keys.

"I'll make sure that Reborn and Luce know where you are when they get back…you know; if they get home while you're still at the hospital…" Verde said, not really caring.

"Ha-ha, you're such a great friend." Lal growled, walking down the stairs.

"Just get in the car kora." Colonnello said, rolling his eyes and pushing her towards the front door.

* * *

When they got to the hospital Lal was taken in almost immediately, leaving Chikusa and Colonnello in the waiting room. They decided to play a guessing game as they waited. Chikusa won.

"Excuse me; are you here for Lal Mirch?" A man with thinning brown hair asked the two.

"Yes kora. Is she okay kora?" Colonnello asked, standing up quickly.

"She's fine, just a little food poisoning. Apparently she ate something that she was partly allergic to." The doctor said. "We're going to keep her for the rest of the day just in case her condition worsens. Are you the husband?" He asked Colonnello.

"After next week I will be kora." Colonnello said proudly.

"And this is your son?" He asked, nodding towards Chikusa.

"Adopted," Chikusa said. "Can we go in to see her now?" He asked.

"Yes yes, she's in that room over there." The doctor said, pointing to a door.

The two thanked him, and ran into the room quickly.

Lal was lying on a hospital bed looking extremely bored as she stared at the ceiling with a blank look on her face. She turned her head towards the door when she heard it open. "I still have a killer hang over." She told them.

"I'm not making you another cup of coffee." Chikusa told her.

"I didn't expect you too." Lal chuckled lightly, rubbing her had.

"I remember the last time you were in the hospital kora." Colonnello chuckled, leaning against the door.

"It was your fault I ended up in the hospital. If you had been paying attention to what you were doing I wouldn't have had to take that damn bullet." Lal accused, glaring at him.

"I'll give you that one kora…" Colonnello said, sitting down in the seat next to her bed.

The door opened again and Fon ran in with Hibari following. "Lally, are you okay?" He cried, pushing Colonnello out of his seat and grabbing both of her hands.

"I'm fine Fon, I just got food poisoning." Lal said, sweat-dropping slightly.

Fon sighed in relief. "Thank god, Fran said you were pregnant and I got scared. Pregnant Luce was scary, but you pregnant are probably worse…"

"FRAN SAID WHAT," Lal screamed, hang over long forgotten.

"He said he heard it from Mukuro." Fon said with an innocent look on his face.

"Fon, you got information from a smart ass three year old, who got it from an even bigger smart ass of a seven year old…I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LISTENED TO HIM!" Lal yelled, reaching for something to throw at Fon.

Colonnello stopped her from throwing a lamp at him. "Lal, calm down…" He said slowly.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Chikusa asked.

"NO, I'm not pregnant! I'm pretty sure they would have told me if I'm pregnant!" Lal said.

Luce ran into the room squealing. "Oh my god, I can't believe you're pregnant!" She ran up and hugged her friend.

"I'M NOT FUCKING PREGNANT!" Lal screamed as Reborn walked in with Aria.

"Shh, we don't want Aria cursing." Reborn scolded.

"What the hell are you people even doing here?" Lal asked them, falling back into her pillows.

"We heard that you were in the hospital so we had to come and see if you were okay." Luce sang.

"You're singing is pissing me off." Lal told her seriously.

"So when are you free from this hell hole?" Reborn asked.

"Tomorrow, they're keeping me here in case something happens." Lal said, rolling her eyes.

Viper walked in with Chrome on her hip. "Lal, I have a message for you from Verde." She said, putting Chrome on the ground. The little girl ran over to Lal's bed and crawled in next to her.

"What would that be?' Lal asked, raisin an eyebrow.

"Your sister will be here tomorrow. She said she will be staying at your old house with her husband and daughter." Viper said, holding out her hand. "Someone is going to have to pay me for that information."

Chikusa rolled his eyes and gave Viper a five. His last five…

* * *

**So, I'm bored and I'm getting tired of this chapter. Can't believe this is chapter 31…!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It never will either as I have been told by many, many, many people.**

* * *

Lal was still in her hospital room, lying down and staring up at the ceiling as Colonnello read one of her books aloud. It was her favorite book; Taming of the Shrew by Shakespeare. She was trying not to go crazy.

Chrome was tucked into her side, fast asleep, and oddly enough Fran was tucked into her other side, hugging her in his sleep. She couldn't move without waking them and it was annoying her. She needed to move desperately!

When Viper saw them she gave the three a look. "Now, why don't they ever cuddle up to me like that? Chrome does but Mukuro and Fran refuse to." She stated.

"Because kids like Lal kora," Colonnello had said.

That fact that she couldn't move wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was that Elizabeth, her husband Johan, and their daughter Lexi was on their way to the hospital to see her. Elizabeth was still loud and extremely girly and as much as Lal loved her sister she couldn't stand her 99% of the time.

"You look bored." Chikusa noted calmly.

Colonnello stopped reading and the two looked at Lal to see what she would say.

Lal sighed and closed her eyes, trying to smile. "I'm just thinking, nothing to worry about Chikusa."

"You're just waiting for the moment when Elizabeth runs in squealing, aren't you kora?" Colonnello asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lal groaned. "I love her; I just can't stand her constant squealing…"

"At least when Chrome does it its appropriate," Chikusa said, looking at the girl in question.

"I think you will like Lexi, she's quite like you. She's around your age also." Lal said to Chikusa.

"Lal Mirch, are you trying to play matchmaker kora?" Colonnello asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lal shook her head no. "I just want my 'son' to be friends with my niece." She stated simply.

The two snorted, much to the displeasure of Lal. "You two are so damn lucky that these two are stopping me from beating the shit out of you." She told them, glaring.

"That's why we're laughing." Chikusa told her, smirking.

"You've been spending too much time with Mukuro." Lal told him, glaring darkly.

"That's not true; he hasn't started saying 'Kufufufu' yet. Kora," Colonnello told her.

"When that day comes I'm murdering all of you." Lal said, closing her eyes tightly. She really wished that she had her gun right now, or was at least able to punch one of them, most likely Colonnello because she didn't want to get charged for child abuse. "I think I'm going to take a nap…" She said; relaxing the best that she could with two little kids attached to her.

* * *

Lal got about an hour of sleep before her door was thrown open and a loud squeal was heard.

"Lally, oh my god it's been five years since I've seen you! I can't believe that the first time I get to see my sissy again is in the hospital! What the heck did you do this time?" Elizabeth asked, running up to her sister and ignoring the others in the room.

Elizabeth was a tall woman, unlike her sister, with long curly pink hair, and blue eyes. She was a fit woman who liked to show it.

"It's nothing serious, just food poisoning." Lal said, rolling her eyes.

"Not to mention that she got drunk off her ass the night before, kora," Colonnello piped in.

Lal rolled her eyes and flipped him off. "Shut up, you're supposed to be on my side. Plus it was your fault that I got drunk."

Elizabeth giggled at the two as they argued. "I always knew you two would end up together! Ooo, and who are these two?" She asked, noticing Fran and Chrome.

"This is Chrome Dokuro and this is Fran. They're our friend Viper's kids." Lal said, trying to get comfy with the two still clinging to her. "They seem to be really clingy sleepers."

"They're cute…why is her hair styled like a pineapple though?" Elizabeth asked, tilting her head to the side so that she could look at Chrome's hair.

"Ken keeps on putting her hairs like that…don't say anything to Viper about it though kora, she'll kill you." Colonnello said.

"Am I a clingy sleeper?" Chikusa asked, remembering how he had slept between the two for a few days.

"No, not really, you talk in your sleep though." Lal told him sincerely.

Chikusa blushed, a tint of red appearing in his cheeks, and then a thought came to mind. "Can I get a tattoo?" He asked them.

Lal and Colonnello gave him a look, and then turned to look at each other.

"Maybe when you're older…and you catch us on a good day…what do you even want a tattoo of, kora?" Colonnello asked.

"A barcode," Chikusa said simply.

"You want a tattoo of a barcode…? What the hell is wrong with you?" Lal asked. "Why not something normal? If you join the Military you can't have a tattoo." She added. It was the only thing stopping her from getting a tattoo.

"Mukuro-sama said it would look cool if I got a barcode tattoo under my right eye." Chikusa said simply.

"Maybe…if you ask us when you're around fifteen and catch us on a good day, kora." Colonnello decided.

"And who is this little cutie?" Elizabeth asked, looking down at Chikusa with narrowed eyes. She wasn't the brightest crayon in the box…

"I'm your nephew." Chikusa said, smiling up at his 'aunt' in a twisted way.

The two had a stare off, neither speaking a word until finally; "LAL MIRCH, WHEN THE HELL, DID YOU HAVE A CHILD?" Elizabeth yelled when the news finally sank in.

"Technically never, he's adopted. We got him a few months ago…he's a well behaved child." Lal said simply as Elizabeth's husband and daughter came in.

"Mommy, is Aunt Lal dying?" Lexi asked her mother. Lexi had dark hair, and her aunt's eyes. She looked innocent enough to Chikusa.

"Lexi, what made you think I'm dying?" Lal asked her niece. She was one of her only relatives that she didn't want to shoot in the head.

"Because you're in the hospital and Mommy always says that you're too tough for the hospital. She told me how you got shot in the arm once and with that same arm you punched the man in the face." Lexi said with wide eyes as she walked over to Lal's hospital bed.

"I just got a little sick and this idiot over here brought me here." Lal said, rolling her eyes and jabbing at Colonnello.

"So you aren't going to die?" Lexi asked.

"Only idiots would believe that Mom would die because of something as simple as food poisoning!" Chikusa said smugly.

Lexi looked at him and puffed up her cheeks. "Shut up you, I'm allowed to worry about my AUNT!"

"And I simply told you that my MOM wouldn't die because of something that small. She'll most likely go out in a heroic fashion with Dad by her side." Chikusa said in a definite voice.

* * *

Johan stood at the door awkwardly; he could hardly speak Italian and found it very stressful when his wife and daughter decided to speak in Italian when they didn't want him knowing about things. The man had no idea what his daughter was currently saying, or who she was saying it too. He looked at his sister-in-law; who scared the crap out of him, and then to the blonde man next to her who had one of her hands in his tightly. Elizabeth had said they were coming here for her sister's wedding so he supposed that the blonde was the man she was marrying. He never expected her to ever actually marry someone after seeing her fight. She was too scary.

Lal smiled over at Johan in a way that scared him. "Ciao Johan," She said in Italian. Lal knew how to speak English, but she hated the way her voice sounded when she did.

"Ciao Lal Mirch," Johan said, waving at her. She had made it clear that he wasn't allowed to call her Lal.

Elizabeth gave her sister a chastising look. "Lal, smettila di parlare inglese, so che tu sai come." That's what it sounded like to Johan.

Lal rolled her eyes, but figured that she might as well. She wasn't in the mood for her annoying brother-in-law to get annoyed and start whining. "Good to see you again Johan." She said in English.

"Lal Mirch never expected to see you in the hospital." Johan said, glad that she was speaking a language he could understand for once. When he had first met her she spoke ten different languages before finally getting to the only one he knew.

"I'm not going to repeat myself for a fourth time today. If you want an explanation get it from your wife." Lal said icily to the man.

"Just as cold as always." Johan tried to laugh.

"I try my best." Lal said.

"I thought I told you to be nicer to people kora." Colonnello teased in English, he figured that if she was going to speak the language he might as well also. Colonnello flicked her on the head since he knew she couldn't fight back for once.

"It's my job to be a bitch to him. I'm the mother/sister-in-law…once they wake up I'm going to beat the shit out of you." Lal told him sternly.

"Mom, do you mind if I go get some food? I'm hungry." Chikusa said.

"You may go, but don't even think about causing any trouble. If you do then you know what's going to happen." Lal said in a warning tone.

Chikusa stood up silently. "Yes Mother…" He said.

"Mommy, can I go with him?" Lexi asked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes you can. Be good!"

* * *

The two left silently just for Reborn and Fon to walk in.

"Chaos Elizabeth, and you too Johan," Reborn said walking past the two.

Fon bowed politely to the couple. "Nǐ hǎo, yīlìshābái, wènhòu yuēhàn,"

Used to Fon's foreign greeting Elizabeth bowed also. "Nǐ hǎo Fon,"

Johan simply waved.

"I can't believe the brats are still asleep." Reborn snorted, looking at the kids.

"It's still early, give them that." Elizabeth said.

"Its noon and Viper wants her children back." Reborn said.

"Then she can take them." Lal said.

The doctor walked in then. "Well Ms. Mirch, it looks that everything is in order and you are free to leave now." He said smiling a classic doctor smile.

"Thank god, this place is pissing me off." Lal said as Fon grabbed Fran and Colonnello got Chrome. She sat up and stretched. "I'm free!" She sang as a nurse handed her, her clothes.

"We'll just go wait for you outside." Elizabeth said, shooing everyone out of the room so Lal could get dressed.

* * *

**Woot, long chapter! I'm trying to make the last few chapters as long as I can…**


	33. Chapter 33

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Lal was in hell, well her version of hell. They were at a wedding dress shop getting her last dress fitting.

The fitting itself hadn't taken that long; they never do since Lal never really gained or lost weight. The tailor was astonished that Lal hadn't once changed since her first fitting. Now they were simply making sure that Elizabeth, Viper, and Luce could fit in their dresses.

Lal had decided that Viper would be her Maid of Honor and that the others would be her Bride's Maids. Elizabeth was upset at first but she got over it quickly.

"You know, I'm really glad that you just chose black dresses instead of some frilly color." Viper said, examining herself in a mirror. She was still wearing her hat because she refused to take it off in public. Luce said she wasn't allowed to wear it at the wedding so Lal managed to find a top hat that would cover her face.

The dresses were plane black with little gold dots splattered around casually, and matching black heels; if Lal was being forced to wear heels then they were also. (Of course it only seemed like a punishment to her because Viper could tolerate them and Luce and Elizabeth wear heels all the time…)

"I figured black suited you lot more." Lal said, falling back onto a couch.

"I can't believe you're getting married Lally!" Elizabeth squealed, spinning in a circle in her dress.

Lal groaned and pressed a pillow over her head. "Get over it Elizabeth, it was going to happen sooner or later."

Elizabeth giggled some more along with Luce.

"Can we go home now?" Viper asked, coming out of the changing room in her regular clothes.

"Oh fine, just ruin our fun why don't you." Luce pouted as she went to go change into her clothes.

"It's really sad when you guys are having more fun doing this stuff than the bride…" Viper said to Luce and Elizabeth.

The two girls pouted childishly. "Not our fault that Lally doesn't like stuff like this, so Luce and I decided that we would be excited for her!" Elizabeth declared joyously.

"You two can be as excited as you want, as long as at the end of the day I get to do whatever I want." Lal said, sitting up and pulling her hair up in a bun.

"I took away all your guns and alcohol, and I made sure that none of the Varia are allowed to let you in so you can't go to Xanxus." Luce said as they made their way out of the shop and to the car that would take them home.

"When the hell did you do that?" Lal asked, appalled that her Boss would do that…

"While you were in the hospital," Luce said simply.

Lal groaned. "Why did you do that? Do you want me to be miserable?" She asked.

Luce gave Lal a scolding look. "I want nothing of that Lal Mirch. I want you to be happy which is why I took them away. You aren't allowed to have your guns until after the wedding. You might hurt yourself!"

"What does that have to do with alcohol then?" Viper asked.

"Alcohol poisoning," Lal and Elizabeth said as they simultaneously chewed their bottom lip and stared out the window of the now moving car.

Viper and Luce stared at the two. Minus the very few differences like age, attitude, and appearance the two could be twins. They had never suspected the two to be so much alike when it came to their actions.

"Have you two decided on where the honeymoon will be?" Elizabeth asked as she and Lal subconsciously began to twirl their hair in the same direction in the same slow yet study pace.

"Colonnello convinced me to let him plan that…I will have no idea where we are going until we get there but I'm hoping Greece." Lal said. There was a certain place in Greece that she loved going to and she hoped that he had planned to go there.

"Queen of Sparta wants to return home I see." Elizabeth teased, remembering how the four had told the story to her, their parents, and Calder when they had returned from their trip to Greece.

"Maybe," Lal grinned.

Viper and Luce stared at the sisters. How could they be so alike yet so different?

* * *

"It's all done kora!" Colonnello declared, slamming a packet down on the table.

"You finally booked the honeymoon?" Fon asked; reaching for the packet as Colonnello sat down in the chair across from him.

"Yes, kora, and it is to her favorite place in the world kora." Colonnello grinned proudly.

"You're taking her to Sparta?" Reborn and Fon asked, raising their eyebrows in unison. It was starting to freak out the others.

Colonnello nodded. "Yes, I'm taking her to Sparta, kora." He said.

Fon smiled. "She's going to love it."

"What am I going to do while you two are away?" Chikusa asked suddenly.

"You could come with us, or you can have a week off and stay here, kora." Colonnello told him.

Chikusa told him that he would get back to him on his decision.

"You're going to get your ass kicked the whole trip, aren't you?" Johan asked. They had all been told by Luce to speak in English around him, except for the kids who were still learning how to speak English. Lexi translated for them.

"Maybe, but it would be worth it kora." Colonnello smiled like he did when the word 'camping' was said.

The girls came in while he was still smiling like a moron.

"I know that smile; I thought I told you that you weren't allowed to smile like that…it's creepy." Lal said, striding over to them.

Fon quickly hid the packet so Lal couldn't see it.

Colonnello just grinned and pulled Lal into his lap, hugging her to him in a tight embrace that he knew she wouldn't be able to get out of.

Everyone sniggered and Reborn took a picture for his ColLal album that was soon to be completed.

"Let go of me Colonnello!" Lal snapped, trying to get out.

"No, I don't wanna kora." Colonnello said smugly when she finally gave up and relaxed in his arms. He had a look in his eyes that said 'I win'

* * *

**Ha-ha, so I'm finally done with this chapter! I decided to make this a short chapter because I don't think I will be able to write that much until my sister goes to sleep.**

**You see she just had eye surgery and I've decided that I would be her 'nurse' until she's better because I was asleep when she was getting it done and she wanted me to be there so I kinda feel bad for not being there.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello people! I have a few things to say before I make the, oh so depressing disclaimer.**

**First: I can't believe I have as many reviews as I do and I love all of you for reviewing because every time I see them I smile like crazy.**

**Second: This is going to be the longest chapter! Even longer than chapter 21, this was 12 pages long,**

**Third: Well I don't have a third, but I felt like putting a third thing…DON'T MOCK ME!**

**Fourth (Because there actually is a fourth thing,): I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

**Fifth: I've decided that the next story is going to take place from the time they first enter school (Pre-School) to graduation so it's going to be a really long story!**

* * *

It was five in the morning and Reborn and Fon were set on a mission from Luce; if the mission was not done correctly both of them would get the worse kind of punishments imaginable.

The mission: Make sure that Colonnello is as far away from Lal as possible until later that night at the wedding.

"Colonnello, wake your ass up!" Reborn cursed, poking the sleeping man in the ribs roughly multiple times. It was his way of waking the man up all throughout elementary.

Colonnello slapped him away and tightened his grip on Lal's waist, bringing her closer to him, which was the opposite of what Reborn wanted him to do. "Go away kora."

Fon pushed Reborn away gently and slapped Colonnello across the face. It woke Colonnello up pretty nicely and they were surprised that Lal hadn't woken up from the sound that the slap made.

"What the hell do you two want? I'm trying to sleep." Colonnello yell/whispered at the two, turning to face them.

"You need to get up you stupid kora bastard," Reborn hissed.

"I don't want to wake up. I'm comfy." Colonnello said, jabbing his head in Lal's direction.

"You realize that you're getting married in," Reborn looked at his watch, "fourteen hours and Luce is making sure that you two follow the 'The bride and groom are not allowed to see each other until the wedding' rule so you have to hurry your ass up and get dressed so we can take you away for the day."

"Can I at least leave her a note kora?" Colonnello asked.

Reborn shook his head no. "No contact at all."

Colonnello gave the two a look that said 'are you serious', sighed, kissed Lal once on the cheek, gently pried her arms off of him and replaced them with his pillow so she still had something to hug, and got out of bed as quietly as he could. "Just let me get dressed and then you two can do whatever the hell you want with me, kora."

"I'm going to ignore how perverted that sounded." Reborn said making a disgusted face as he threw Colonnello his clothes.

"You know, I didn't even notice how perverted that sounded until you said that…thank you Reborn; for that disgusting image that is now glued in my mind…" Fon said, making a disgusted face.

Colonnello shuddered at the thought, and finished getting dressed. "Tell me again why I hang out with you two kora."

"Well, it all started when we were in pre-school. You were three and the rest of us were four. I was a foreign exchange student that was living with you, and Reborn was our neighbor. It was lunch time and we were playing outside when we heard a scream. We ran up to see what happened just to find out that Nathan, I forgot his last name, had just gotten beat up by a little girl in a white dress that went by the name of Lal Mirch. She had beaten him up for calling her prissy and when we tried standing up to him she beat us up and stole our juice boxes. We tried fighting back but she was just too damn strong for us and laughed in our faces before kicking sand in our eyes…Then we somehow became best friends by the time that nap time was over since the four of us never actually slept during nap time. Well we did sometimes but it was like once a month when we couldn't think of anything to do." Fon said as they walked down the stairs of the house into the garage.

Luce was sitting on Reborn's car with four suits and Chikusa waiting patiently for them. "You guys have to watch him, which means no getting drunk and no fighting. Do you hear me?" She asked.

"Why am I being punished?" Chikusa asked Luce.

"You aren't being punished; I'm simply making you go with them so they don't do something stupid because when I leave these three alone together they always seem to end up drunk and injured." Luce told him. "I would have made Hibari come with you guys but the kid has anger issues…"

"But I have school…" Chikusa tried to protest. Unlike the others he liked going to school. Mostly to show off what he's learned in gym. The five year old was ignored by the adults and he silently wondered if he could escape from them and go back to sleep.

"Luce, my love, do you not trust me to take care of my best friend on the day of his wedding? There are many things I can do to ruin this day, and I have many reasons to ruin today, but I'm not, why; because the bride scares the shit out of me, and I don't want to give her a good reason to castrate me." Reborn said. He turned to Colonnello. "You realize you're marrying the same woman who single handedly took down the whole high school football team when she was in sixth grade…right?"

Colonnello nodded his head happily. "Yup, that's my girl kora!"

Chikusa looked at them in interest. "She really did that?" He asked curiously. He would never admit it but he liked hearing about when his parents were kids.

"They did something stupid that pissed her off, so she beat them up…Lal's really a scary woman." Fon chuckled.

"You guys can tell stories later. Just get the hell out of here now before Lal wakes up!" Luce snapped, sliding off the car and handing the suits to Fon since he was the most responsible of the three.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Reborn asked.

"Go to a hotel or something. I don't care as long as you keep him," Luce pointed a finger at Colonnello, "away from us for the day until the wedding." She then walked off without another word, slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

Lal woke up to Lexi and Chrome jumping on her screaming loudly.

The two girls had become close in the days that they had known each other and Chrome was going to go visit her in America next summer.

"Aunt Lal, Aunt Luce said that you have to get up now!" Lexi said, lying down so she was staring into Lal's sleepy eyes.

"Tell Aunt Luce that I don't want to get up…where did Colonnello go?" Lal asked, finally noticing that he was gone and had left a pillow to replace him. She put the pillow back in its place without saying a word.

"Aunt Viper said that Aunt Luce made him, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Fon, and Chikusa go away for the day." Lexi said to Lal in an innocent voice as Chrome ran to tell Luce that Lal was awake.

"Are you telling me that Aunt Luce actually went through with her crazy plan of us having a traditional wedding?" Lal asked, sitting up and pinching the bridge of her nose.

Lexi nodded. "She said you were going to have a normal wedding if you like it or not." She sat up also and hugged Lal's middle in a cute fashion.

Lal groaned and pried her niece off of her. "Get off of me Lexi. I'm hungry and I can't get something to eat and drink with a five year old clinging to me."

"I'll be six in three months you know." Lexi told her aunt in a know-it-all tone, letting go of her waist.

"How can I forget? Elizabeth talks about you all the time." Lal said, rolling her eyes and pulling her robe on. "Come on; let's get out of here before Aunt Luce locks us up for the rest of eternity." She grabbed Lexi's hand and together the two walked stealthily to the dining room.

"There she is; the lovely bride." Verde mocked, putting his pencil down and clapping. Lal flipped him off and made herself a cup of coffee.

"Go fuck yourself Verde." Lal said in German, a language she knew Lexi didn't know. She was positive that Verde knew the language because she heard him speak it to a boring looking man with thinning gray hair.

"Don't, you dare drink that Lal Mirch." Luce said when Lal was about to take a sip of her coffee. "It's bad for your teeth." She explained.

"You're seriously going to deprive me of my favorite things today, aren't you?' Lal groaned when the coffee was properly taken away from her by Elizabeth. She reached for biscotti and was glad that none of them slapped it away from her.

"Only until tonight, but yes I am." Luce smiled in a saccharine kind of way.

Lal groaned and hit her head on the table, or at least she tried to, Elizabeth stopped her before she could. "Am I not even allowed to hit my head on a table?" She shrieked, picking up a knife and getting ready to throw it at someone, most likely Johan since she never really liked the Irish man to begin with. He was really just so damn annoying, Lal had no idea what her sister saw in him.

"Ushishi, Lally-pop has anger issues." Belphegor teased in Latin, plopping down in the seat next to Viper. He and Viper spoke every language that they could in front of Johan so that it frustrated him. They didn't like the man for some reason. He just seemed like the perfect person to sell to Lussuria for a month. Bel had taken Lal's coffee cup from Elizabeth and proceeded to drink _her_ coffee with his signature Chestier cat smile on his face!

"It was nice knowing you Belphegor." Viper said in French, kissing Bel on the cheek before she stood up, put her plate away, and left to get dressed with Fran following behind her so that he wouldn't get stabbed by the prince who used him as a stabbing dummy.

Lal was about to throw her fork at the prince, but then decided against it. She simply took a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself down. It didn't work that well because you could still see that look in her eyes that said 'I'm going to murder you in your sleep you son of a bitch!'

"Calm down girly, save your energy for tonight." Luce teased, putting a plate of eggs in front of Lal with a tall glass of milk that Lal probably wouldn't even touch.

Lal blushed and hid behind her hair and pushed the glass of milk towards Chrome, who loved milk. She hated it when Luce said things like that. Her embarrassment only seemed to please everyone else.

She ate her food quietly, making small talk with Elizabeth about random things until Luce ordered her to go and take a shower.

* * *

"So boys, how are we going to spend the day?" Reborn asked, sitting on the couch and putting his feet up on the coffee table.

They were in a hotel suit owned by the Vongola with nothing to do until they had to get ready for the wedding, which was at six that night, and it was only seven in the morning…

"I want to watch some more home movies…or any movies really…" Chikusa said quickly before the older men could say anything.

"We're in a huge hotel and you want to watch movies?" Reborn asked the kid.

"I'm bored and I don't want to train." Chikusa told him, sitting down on the floor in front of the couch.

"The boy has spoken kora, movie time, kora!" Colonnello declared, sitting down next to Reborn and behind where Chikusa was sitting on the floor.

"What should we watch?" Fon asked Chikusa, as he sat on the other side of Reborn.

"It has to be an action movie; I'm not sitting through a chick flick with three other guys." Reborn told the kid. "It's bad enough Luce's making us go to Magic Mike …"

Fon and Colonnello shivered at the thought. The girls were the only ones looking forward to seeing it.

"You know, out of the whole time we've known Lal Mirch she has only made us watch chick flicks when we pissed her off, kora," Colonnello chuckled mostly to himself. He was ignored by everyone else, even his own son ignored the lovesick man!

Chikusa pondered that for a moment, as if a battle was going on in his mind about what kind of movie they should watch. "I want to watch a war movie!" He said finally.

Colonnello looked at his son in pride. "I've taught you well. Kora,"

"I just like seeing you and mom bitch about things that aren't right when it comes to war movies." Chikusa told him. "But since mom isn't here I'll have to just deal with only your reactions." He grinned as Fon chose a random war movie for the four to watch.

Colonnello slapped him upside the head. "You aren't allowed to curse kora." He reminded him. "You're too young and shouldn't even know those words kora."

"Can't blame a kid for trying," Chikusa shrugged as he relaxed on the floor in an odd way.

"Try again in nine years." Reborn told him. "Lal probably won't murder you when you're fourteen for cursing, seeing as when she was thirteen she started drinking."

"If I remember correctly you were the one who dared her into doing it, and we just didn't stop…" Fon said, chastising himself mentally for not stopping his friends. He still doesn't know how they convinced him into drinking also…

"At least we didn't do drugs, kora." Colonnello said proudly. No matter how drunk the four got in high school they never even glanced at drugs.

"We weren't Calder and his stupid friends." Reborn said, tipping his fedora so that it was covering his eyes. The only thing you could see was his smile, which was really creepy at the moment.

"But Calder's drug test came out clean…" Fon said. "Oh god Reborn, you didn't!"

Reborn laughed, it was short and angry. "It's not like he didn't deserve it after what he did. He tried killing Lal also so the son of a bitch deserved everything that happened to him!"

Chikusa, who knew the name, was only slightly confused. They only mentioned a man named Calder once or twice every few months in casual talk, but he had never actually met the man… "Who is Calder? You guys always mention him but I haven't met him…"

Colonnello sighed. "Calder _was_ your mother's older brother. He did something _very_ bad so Lal refused to talk to him for ten years until he showed up at our house one day at dinner."

"If he's Mom's brother then why isn't he coming to the wedding like Elizabeth?" Chikusa asked. "Doesn't he want to see his little sister getting married?"

"Because Luce and Viper did something to him and we haven't seen or heard of him since," Reborn said, ending the conversation.

* * *

Lal sat at the vanity in her room that she rarely ever used as Viper, Luce, and Elizabeth surrounded her like a bunch of falcons about to fight over the best snack of the year.

"No, we should curl it!" Luce said to Elizabeth.

"Please, I've seen her with curly hair, hell I was the one who curled it, and it didn't look that good." Elizabeth said to Luce.

"Well maybe you didn't curl it the right way!" Luce argued in a deadly tone.

The two proceed to glare at each other while Lal took it as an opportunity to relax, unless they decided to actually pay attention to what she was doing. "I'm going to go look for the guys now." She said.

She was ignored.

"I'm going to get a bottle of vodka, anyone want any?" Again Lal was ignore She groaned and hit her head on the side of the vanity, or at least she tried to; Viper stopped her before she could.

"I think we should curl it also, like a princesses." Viper smiled in a catlike way and then took two ends of Lal's hair and held them up. "We should curl it and then braid these two together." She looked at the two arguing women.

"You've been spending too much time with Bel, but I like the idea." Luce said after thinking it over.

Elizabeth stared at the reflection of her older sister, and then at the dress that was now hanging on the door. "I hate to admit it, but you two are right."

Viper smirked from under her hood. "We always are."

"We're Arcobaleno after all." Luce said proudly.

"If you guys are just going to argue can I go now? Someone has to watch the kids…" Lal said, attempting to stand up.

Chrome, Lexi, and Fran were the only ones not in school, Chrome and Fran because Viper wanted an extra year to train them, and Lexi because she goes to school in America. They were currently playing in the backyard and Lal could see them out her window.

Elizabeth and Luce pushed her back down in the seat. "We have Johan and Skull watching them."

"You trusted those two with the kids?"Viper asked, turning look at the two behind her hood.

"They're fine; Lexi and Chrome will keep them in check." Luce said, waving it off. "Now, let's get started on your hair missy!"

"But what about Aria," Lal asked.

"I put her down for a nap." Luce said, smiling in victory as she pointed to the sleeping child on Lal's bed.

* * *

"I'm telling mom you guys made me watch this!" Chikusa said when they were done watching a movie and had picked a show at random.

"If you tell Mom I'm telling her you cursed, multiple times. Hell, I'll even tell her you cursed out an old lady, kora. Now shut up and watch Pretty Little Liars like a man!" Colonnello said.

"I can't believe you just said that aloud…" Reborn said with shame…

"I heard it's quite scary at moments." Fon said, sitting back down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and four glasses of tea.

"Who told you that?" Reborn asked.

"Luce, Viper, Lussuria, and I think even Lal said something about it being an addicting show…" Fon said as the first episode began to play.

"I now want to watch this even more because of that last little bit of information…" Reborn said; eyes glued to the TV screen.

By the end of episode three the four were embarrassingly addicted.

"Let's not tell the others that we like this show…" Chikusa said. He was sitting on the couch now, hiding his face in Colonnello's side when there were parts that he couldn't stand seeing.

"The girls would laugh in our faces…kora…" Colonnello shuddered at the thought.

"Skull would try to act superior…" Fon said.

"We can't have that at all…"Reborn and Colonnello said, both of them hated when the lackey tried to act superior, and if he found out about their newly found addictions god knows how annoying the man would get.

"If Mukuro-sama found out he would be so ashamed of me…" Chikusa said as he subconsciously munched on some popcorn.

By the time that the series was over it was around lunch time and the men hadn't even realized that they haven't eaten anything that day that wasn't popcorn.

"I believe there's a restaurant in the hotel, we could go there for lunch." Fon said gently, standing up and stretching his tired muscles.

"Can't we just order room service? I'm tired." Chikusa complained, half asleep on the couch.

"OI, get up brat. We're going out like normal people!" Reborn said, pointing a gun to Chikusa's head.

"That doesn't scare me anymore; Mom does it to me on a weekly basis…" Chikusa lied, sitting up and attempting to rub the sleep out of his eyes. The show had surprisingly made him really tired. "What does normal mean?"

"Normal is something we are not…" Fon said gently, wondering how that definition popped into his mind.

"Reborn said that we were going to do something normal, and you said we aren't normal so why do we have to go out to do something 'normal' if we're the opposite of normal?" Chikusa asked the three older men.

They looked at Chikusa for a moment before Fon went to go get a menu and the telephone. The kid had been spending too much time with Verde…

"You're too smart for your own good, kora." Colonnello said, narrowing his eyes at his son, who was now sprawled out on the couch in a way that deemed comfortable to the little kid.

"My teacher tells me that all the time." Chikusa noted, yawning into a couch cushion. "Wake me up when the food comes." He said before falling asleep.

Colonnello sighed and threw a blanket over the boy, "Can't blame him for wanting to sleep, kora."

Reborn looked at the kid who was now snoring quietly on the couch with a peaceful look on his face. "Can I draw on his face?" He asked, marker at the ready.

Colonnello shook his head no. "Put the marker away kora…you can draw on Skull when he goes to sleep tonight kora."

"I'll send you pictures." Reborn decided, putting the marker away. "That reminds me, have you told her where you two are going yet?" He asked.

"Not yet kora, I want it to be a surprise. She won't find out until we get there…neither of you are allowed to tell her, kora." Colonnello reminded the two. In the past they had been known to tell Lal things she wasn't allowed to know, like how he found her diary one day when they broke into her room while she was at the store one day picking up some things for her and Elizabeth's dinner that night and read about half of it...

"You have no faith in us." Reborn chided when Fon hung up the phone from ordering their lunch.

'I think he was mainly talking to you Reborn…you were after all the one that got him in trouble with the police that one time…" Fon said with fond remembrance of that faithful day.

"That was you kora?" Colonnello asked, turning to Reborn with a look that said 'how could you?'

Reborn shrugged casually and sat down on a recliner. "You stole my espresso, I had to get revenge!"

"That wasn't me kora! Elizabeth did it!" Colonnello said truthfully.

"I know." Reborn said, tipping his fedora so that it covered his eyes.

"So why was I the one who got in trouble for it, kora?" Colonnello asked.

"I couldn't get revenge on her; Lal said she was off limits when it came to our pranks."The Hitman responded, propping his feet on the coffee table and putting his hands behind his head.

"You're such a horrible friend, kora." Colonnello told his friend, sitting down on another recliner as Fon lifted Chikusa's head gently, sat down, and then put the boy's head in his lap since there were no more empty seats and the five year old decided to take up the whole couch.

* * *

"Am I allowed to move now?" Lal asked after two hours of Luce attacking her hair brutally. She attempted to stand up and leave the room for a bit of fresh air.

Luce shook her head no and pushed Lal back down in her seat for the tenth time that day. "I'm not done with you young lady."

"I'm two months older than you!" Lal said quietly, hoping that the woman wouldn't hear her.

Elizabeth and Viper were sitting on Lal's bed playing Texas hold 'em with a large pile of cash in the middle of them.

"Just calm down, I'm almost done." Luce said, rolling her eyes.

"When you're done, am I allowed, to go outside for some fresh air? I hate being locked up in places…" Lal said, eyeing her window.

"What is with you and your hatred for being in one place for a long period of time?" Viper asked. She had noticed that Lal hated being inside for long amounts of time.

"I blame the Military; she didn't use to be like this until she came home from being drafted." Elizabeth noted as she lost yet another round to Viper.

"They _locked_ me in a _box_ for _two days_…" Lal admitted finally when they all turned to her for an answer.

"They locked you in a box…what the fuck is wrong with them?" Luce asked; she seriously hated the Military, not that she would ever tell Lal or Colonnello that.

"I've always been wondering this; why were you the only one of us that dad signed up for the Military? He taught all three of us how to fight yet it was only you that was forced in…" Elizabeth said. The question had been in the back of her mind for years now.

"He only told me it was a tradition in his side of the family; the second born was always enrolled in the Military and I was the second born so I was the one to be burdened with it." Lal shrugged.

"You aren't going to go along with that…are you?" Elizabeth asked.

Lal shook her head. "I'm not going to force someone into the Military, especially my own child." She said, ending the conversation.

"You're free for about twenty minutes." Luce told Lal.

"Thank you! I'll be in the backyard." Lal stated, standing up and practically running out of her room.

Lal walked outside quickly and sat down in the middle of the lawn, taking in a deep breath of fresh, clean, air.

Chrome and Lexi ran up to her giggling.

"Lal, you look so pretty!" Chrome giggled, climbing into Lal's lap.

"All they did was fix my hair…" Lal said, laughing lightly.

"She's right Aunt Lal, you do! I can't wait to see you in your wedding dress!" Lexi giggled, sitting at Lal's right.

Lal sighed and rolled her eyes at the two girl's behavior. "Only three more hours…"

"You seem upset Lally." Chrome noted.

Lal snorted. "I'm not upset…just have a lot on my mind. How about you two go play with Ken and Mukuro, they seem lonely since Chikusa isn't with them…and you should probably make sure that Mukuro and Fran don't kill each other…"

The two little girls nodded and ran off to where the boys usually played after school, waving bye to Lal.

"You're sister sucks at card games, you know that Lally." Viper said in German since Johan was sitting in a chair a few feet away from them. She was counting a large stack of American dollars.

"How much money did you get out of her?" Lal asked.

"Enough to make your brother-in-law cry," Viper said, sitting down on the ground next to Lal. "You look like you have a lot on your mind." The woman noted as she recounted the money. "American money is so strange."

"What are you even doing out here?" Lal asked.

"Luce said it was time for you to come back in. We're doing your make-up and once that is done we're going to the chapel." Viper stood up and held her hand out for Lal.

Lal took her friend's outstretched hand and pulled herself up. "You know Viper, I just realized I'm marrying my best friend…oh god, we're just like those cheesy movies that Luce adores so much." Lal groaned as the two girls jogged up the stairs to Lal's room.

"I'm going to keep track of how many people bring that up tonight." Viper stated as they turned the corner that would lead to the room. "You owe me a hundred yen every time it's mentioned."

"What if we mention it?" Lal asked.

"Then we put it on Verde's account." Viper said, opening the door to Lal's room and slipping in.

Luce and Elizabeth were sitting at the vanity with more make-up than Lal owned showered around it.

"I never thought a day would come where there was more than a stick of eyeliner in my room…" Lal said in horror.

Viper laughed in a twisted way and pushed a struggling Lal towards the women in question.

* * *

"Why do I have a feeling that giving Chikusa cake was a bad idea kora?" Colonnello asked Fon as they watched the five year old run around the hotel wildly.

"He'll wear himself out soon…right?" Reborn asked.

"I don't know kora; he's never been hyper before…Lal usually has him tired out by dinner time…" Colonnello said.

"So Lal's Sparta Training is a _good_ thing?" Reborn asked. None of them had thought that the day would come when Lal's torture came in handy.

"What do we do? Lal and Luce would kill us if we bring a hyper Chikusa to the wedding…" Fon said.

"We could always tire him out." Reborn suggested.

"Do you think he would be awake by the time we have to go?" Fon asked.

"I hope so…God I hope he goes back to normal soon…kora." Colonnello said.

After thirty minutes Chikusa began to calm down. He wasn't tired, just much calmer than he usually was which was scary since the kid was already too calm.

"We should get ready now. We only have an hour before we have to be at the chapel!" Fon said, handing out the suits to the respective men.

* * *

Lal stared out the window quietly as Skull drove them to the chapel.

Viper was sitting at her right, playing her flute to keep the kids occupied. (Luce had paid her fifty yen to do it,), Luce and Elizabeth were talking about some idle thing that Lal could care less about, Verde and Johan were actually getting along, and the kids were watching Viper in awe for they had no idea that the woman could play the flute so beautifully.

"Watcha thinking about Lally," Elizabeth asked when Luce had to calm Aria down because of an illusion that Fran had made to scare her.

"I really wish people would stop asking me that." Lal told her, turning to face her sister in the cramped limo.

Elizabeth giggled but quickly stopped herself, she knew what happens when you piss off Lal Mirch and she didn't feel like getting her arm broken. "Sorry Lally…look, we're here." She said in a breezy way as her dark blue eyes looked up at the chapel that was most likely owned by the Vongola. She knew all about the Mafia and, secretly, even worked for them before she got married.

"What is with Mirch's and saying 'look we're here' in such casual tones?" Viper asked as she stopped playing her flute.

"Do you have a problem with the way we say things?" The sisters asked in unison as they all piled one by one out of the limo.

"No…just slightly creped out…" Viper said under her breath as it was her turn to exit the car.

* * *

Colonnello looked down to see one Tsunayoshi Sawada looking up at him with a bright smile on his face. Colonnello smiled down at the boy and bent down to his level. "Hey there Tsuna, haven't seen you in a while, kora."

Tsuna's smile brightened and he hugged Colonnello as tightly as he could. "Is it true that you and Lally are getting married?" He asked when he let go of the man.

Colonnello chuckled at the boy's behavior. "Yes, I am kora!" He told him.

"Dad, who is this," Chikusa asked, walking up to his father with Mukuro and Ken following him.

"Oh, Chikusa, this is your mother's boss's son Tsuna. Tsuna, this is mine and Lal's son Chikusa and his friends Mukuro and Ken kora." Colonnello said, introducing the four to each other happily.

Tsuna looked at the slightly older boy in awe. "I had no idea that you and Lally had a child!" He screamed, causing people to stare at them.

"So this is the famous Chikusa that Lal brags about?" Iemitsu asked, walking up to the small group with his wife Nana. "I've spent days just listening to her brag about how advanced you are for your age." The man chuckled. "My name is Iemitsu, your mother's boss."

Chikusa flushed, he hadn't expected her to brag about him to others, especially her boss.

"Kufufufu, looks like the all mighty Lal Mirch has a soft spot!" Mukuro laughed just to get hit by Lexi, who was walking around with Chrome before the wedding.

"Don't be so mean to Aunt Lal!" Lexi told him, hands on her hips as she gave him a scolding look.

"Awe, you two are so precious!" Nana squealed as she finally got a good look at the two girls.

They were in matching white lace sundresses with their hair in pigtails, something given to them by Lussuria.

"Thank you Ma'am." The two said in unison before running off giggling.

"What's got them so giggly this time?" Verde asked, walking over casually.

"They're three and five year old girls, _everything_ makes them giggle." Reborn said, rolling his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere?" Skull asked Reborn, again his piercings were taken away and his face paint was removed.

"I should, but I don't have that important of a job." Reborn said.

"Reborn, you're walking Lal down the alise…how is that not an important job?" Fon asked the Hitman.

"I've had cooler jobs in weddings." Reborn shrugged.

"Just go kora!" Colonnello shouted, throwing the Hitman in the direction of the room that the girls were in.

* * *

Lal examined herself in the full length mirror. She couldn't really believe it was her in the reflection…the woman looked so…pretty…

The woman in the mirror was wearing a white dress with red flowers at the bottom and a red belt around the waist that pinned a little below her left breast. Her hair was curled like a princesses with two ends tied into a braid, and she was wearing make-up that was hardly noticeable if you weren't standing close to her.

There was a low whistle from behind her and Lal turned to see Reborn leaning against the door.

"Got to admit, you look good Lally." Reborn said, strutting over to the woman.

"We did our best." Luce and Viper said, walking into the room, both in their dresses.

"You act surprised that I could look pretty." Lal said, even though she herself was shocked.

"I am, seeing as in the first grade you played in mud with me and you're soon to be husband." Reborn chuckled.

Lal grinned. "That was an amazing day! My mom was so pissed off when I came home covered in mud. I wasn't allowed over to your house for a month after that."

"You people are weird." Viper said, making sure that her top hat was fixed in a way that no one could see her face.

"Says the woman wearing a top hat to her best friend's wedding," Reborn mocked half-heartedly.

Elizabeth walked in then with Lexi and Chrome. "Are you all ready?" She asked a bright smile on her face.

* * *

Colonnello stood there fidgeting somewhat nervously as everyone took their places and eyed the alise every few seconds.

Finally Lal and Reborn came out after Lexi, the flower girl, and walked over in a torturously slow pace, and Colonnello wanted to curse the man who created such a slow melody for people to walk to.

"Hey there," Lal winked when the two were finally face to face.

"Hey there yourself, kora," The two chuckled before they were given a scolding look from the preacher.

"When I first met you, we were in pre-school and you beat the shit out of me and stole my juice box. In kindergarten we tried killing each other every change that we got and it continued on like that until we were sophomores in high school. You went to spend the summer in America with your cousin so we had no idea that you grew your hair out or that your mother had finally managed to get you to wear a uniform that fit, so I unknowingly hit on you until you made it very, _very _clear who you were…We've been through a lot, and half the time I was scared shitless of you; hell I still am to this day afraid of you. You were my trainer in the Military and I'm pretty sure that you wanted to kill me since day one, but you didn't; you only seriously maimed me and for that I love you. Some people would call me masochist and some would say that I'm just really crazy, but there are things that I know about you that I'm sure not even your sister knows. We broke into each other's houses all the time for crying out loud and we even adopted a child together who is sitting there half asleep at the moment. What I'm trying to say is that I love you Lal Mirch. I haven't even said 'kora' throughout this whole speech!" Colonnello said, causing everyone to laugh, even Xanxus who was only there because Lal was his 'friend'. "

"I was hoping you wouldn't mention that stupid word…" Lal took a deep breath before starting her speech, which she was sure that everyone was going to mock her for later on. "Most of my life you have been the annoying little tick that I've just been itching to murder, and there were many times that I have come close to doing just that. Yet you never gave up on me even when I shot you in the arm…yeah I'm still sorry about that, but in my defense you had it coming…how you could tolerate me for twenty-one years I have no idea. You even went out of the way just to make sure that we were in the same class every year in school; it was really annoying and slightly creepy…not to mention that you don't hate me for being the cause of you saying 'kora' constantly…you were, and still are, my worst student… I love you Colonnello, there are you happy? I said it." Lal blushed and looked down at the ground.

The rings were exchanged and when told to 'kiss the bride' Lal stood on her tip toes, for even when wearing heels she was still shorter than him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and the two kissed passionately.

People cheered, Xanxus being the loudest with a scream of 'GO LAL' and Fon had to break the two apart saying that there were children present.

Lal blushed and tried to make it less obvious that she was trying to catch her breath as people ran up to congratulate the two at once.

* * *

"We're free!" Lal said once they managed to escape the guests for a few moments.

"Only for a few minutes; and then we have to go out there and be attacked all over again kora," Colonnello said, hugging her small frame to him tightly and kissing her head.

"Can't we just ditch the reception?" Lal asked hopefully, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"As tempting as it sounds, and trust me it sounds extremely tempting right now, we can't. I'm sure Luce would come looking for us after ten minutes kora." Colonnello told her.

Lal groaned. "Come on then, if we don't go now I'll most likely leave now and go somewhere else."

"Trying to leave me already kora?" Colonnello chuckled, pulling her towards the room that the reception was in.

"I never said I would leave you here." Lal grumbled as he opened the door to the reception room.

"After all these years I can't believe you two are finally married!" Colonnello's mother gushed, running over and tackling her daughter-in-law in a hug.

"Theresa, let go of the poor girl. You're going to squeeze her to death." His father said, gently prying his wife off of Lal.

"Good to see you again too Theresa, same to you Jonathon," Lal said, again gasping for air; the woman had a tight grip.

"Mom, Dad, who are these people?" Chikusa asked, walking up to the four.

"This is my mother and father, and this is our son Chikusa, kora." Colonnello said. He wondered slightly why he had never met his parents before.

"So you two are my grandparents?" Chikusa asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes we are…now come with us; we have lots to talk about." Theresa said before kidnapping the boy.

"Why do I have the strangest feeling that we won't be seeing him for a while?' Lal asked, looking up at Colonnello.

"Knowing my mother she won't give him up until forced to…he is after all her only grandchild, adopted or not kora." Colonnello told her in a strangely calm tone.

"She's going to spoil him rotten…" Lal said a blank look on her face. She didn't get to dwell on the thought because the next thing she knew she was being hugged by…Xanxus?

Lal patted his back awkwardly before he pulled away. "I'm proud of you Lal." He said in a professional way.

"Thank you Xanxus." Lal said, just as professionally as he had said it.

"Now, when you two come back from wherever you went I want you to come over, you got that?" He asked in more of a plea.

Lal chuckled and told him that she would come over with a big bottle of wine from wherever they were going.

"Boss, there you are! We have been looking for you!" Bel and Viper said, running up to them,

"What do you want Trash? Can you not see I am talking to a friend?" Xanxus growled; empathizing to the people he was talking with.

"Boss, they have to go to their seats now. You can talk with them later." Viper said gently.

"I want to stay here and talk though." Xanxus said.

Bel held up and shook a bottle of tequila, Xanxus's favorite brand to be exact. "You can see them when they get back from their, Ushishi, honeymoon." He told his boss.

"Have fun. I want details." Xanxus said before leaving.

"Sorry about him….he gets emotional at weddings." Viper sighed, in an exasperated voice.

""I somewhat expected something like this to happen, so it's fine." Lal told her as the four went to go sit down.

"I can't believe he actually hugged you though!" Bel said in surprise, after all the years that he had known Xanxus he had never seen Xanxus hug someone while _sober_!

"Lal's a very huggable person when she's not trying to kill people, kora." Colonnello said, kissing her on the cheek quickly and putting his arm around her waist.

* * *

"Now, it's time for the bride and grooms first dance!" Reborn announced loudly, a grin on his face. "You two can thank me later for picking out the song." He said to the two in a whisper before pushing them onto the dance floor.

Colonnello put his arms around Lal's waist loosely as her arms, yet again, went around his neck as they swayed to the song that Reborn had chosen. It fit them nicely; they had to give him that.

"_I had no choice but to hear you_  
_You stated your case time and again_  
_I thought about it_

_You treat me like I'm a princess_  
_I'm not used to liking that_  
_You ask how my day was_

_You've already won me over in spite of me_  
_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_  
_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_  
_I couldn't help it_  
_It's all your fault_

_Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole_  
_You're so much braver than I gave you credit for_  
_That's not lip service_

_You've already won me over in spite of me_  
_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_  
_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_  
_I couldn't help it_  
_It's all your fault_

_You are the bearer of unconditional things_  
_You held your breath and the door for me_  
_Thanks for your patience_

_You're the best listener that I've ever met_  
_You're my best friend_  
_Best friend with benefits_  
_What took me so long_

_I've never felt this healthy before_  
_I've never wanted something rational_  
_I am aware now_  
_I am aware now_

_You've already won me over in spite of me_  
_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_  
_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_  
_I couldn't help it_  
_It's all your fault_."

When the song ended the two didn't stop dancing until there was a tap on Colonnello's shoulder.

Iemitsu was standing beside them with Basil in his arms since the others had left him alone with the child and Nana was dancing with Tsuna. "Mind if we interrupt?" He asked.

"Not at all, come here Basil." Lal said, taking the boy out of Iemitsu's arms and swinging him around before the little boy put his legs around her waist.

"Not what I meant…wanna dance Colonnello?" Iemitsu asked the man.

"No thank you kora. I'm just going to go make sure my parents don't kidnap Chikusa if they haven't already kora." Colonnello said, patting the other man on the shoulder and walking off.

"Hey Colonnello, your mother told me to give you this." Fon said, handing Colonnello a slip of paper.

"Colonnello; I've stolen your son…how dare you not introduce us! Don't worry I'll bring him back home in the same condition he was in when I took him. Love Mom…" Colonnello read aloud.

"You know, I expected your mother to do something like that…" Fon said.

Chrome tugged at both of their pant legs. "I found Chikusa." She said gently as she pulled a slightly red Chikusa over to her. "Your parents took an illusion!"

"Viper has taught you well…oh hello Kyoya!" Fon said when Hibari walked over.

Hibari growled at his uncle, and then turned to Chrome. "Omnivore, you are going to dance with me." He said.

Chrome blushed. "I told you to stop calling me that! I have a name!"

"Omnivore," He warned tonfas at the ready even though all of them knew that he wouldn't dare use them on sweet little Chrome.

"If you don't use my real name I won't dance with you!" Chrome told him, hands on her hips.

Hibari growled, still in a cute way, and put the tonfas away. "Chrome, dance with me." He ordered.

Chrome smiled and held out her hand for him. "I would love to Kumo-san." She smiled, not even minding that he had ordered her to do something.

"I have a name Omnivore." Was the last thing they heard of the two before they disappeared.

"Kids got potential," Reborn said, having seen the whole exchange. "Shouldn't you be with your _wife_?" He asked Colonnello.

"She got stolen by a toddler kora." Colonnello said.

"Well lucky you I passed the toddler down to Oregano." Lal said; walking over with her arms linked with Lussuria's.

"The only thing that could make that sentence better was if you said we were leaving, kora." Colonnello said, replacing Lussuria.

"There's a car outside…we could just slip out and go to wherever you're taking me." Lal said hopefully, looking up at Colonnello with a seductive smile. She leaned up and kissed him slowly.

"Don't even think about it. Luce has all of us on strict orders not to let you two leave until after the cake is cut and garters and crap are thrown!" Reborn said, breaking the two apart almost physically.

Lal cursed. "I was so close! He was about to give in…Damn you Luce!"

"It's not that bad Lal." Fon chuckled.

"How about this kora; we'll cut the cake in about thirty minutes, do all that stuff that Luce demands that we do, and then we can go." Colonnello chuckled, a little red in the face from the kiss.

Lal grumbled her agreement and not so politely denied to dance with one of her cousins.

* * *

"It's now time to cut the cake!" Reborn yet again announced.

Lal embarrassingly let Colonnello feed her a piece of the cake and after that Colonnello himself ended up with cake covering his face.

"I never said I wouldn't shove it in your face." Lal said innocently.

"I saw that one coming kora." Colonnello said, whipping off the cake with a calm look on his face. "That doesn't mean that I'm not going to punish you later kora." He whispered so that only she could hear.

Lal smiled sweetly up at her husband. "I'd like to see you try!" She said in a low hiss.

Yet again Bel and Viper caught the items and had the Varia and the Arcobaleno teasing them for it without shame. Even Chrome, who was wearing Hibari's coat because she had gotten cold, unknowingly teased her mother about it.

Chikusa ran up to his parents before they left. "Wait!" He called out.

The two looked down at him and squatted down to his level when he asked them to. "What is it Chikusa?" Lal asked, moving her fallen hair out of her eyes.

Chikusa hugged Lal and kissed her cheek before hugging Colonnello. "I promise I'll be on my best behavior…have fun in Sparta!" He grinned.

Lal's grin widened from ear to ear as she threw her arms around Colonnello and hugged him. "We're going to Sparta! I can't believe it! I love you!" She said happily.

Just that one time Colonnello was glad that she found out something she wasn't.

* * *

**IT'S FINALLY DONE! I have lost days of sleep writing this and don't even get me started on editing! This chapter was 23 pages long and over 9,000 words! I might do an epilogue chapter, I'm not sure yet.**

**For those who want to see what the dresses look like there are links to them on my profile, and the song that was in here was "Head over Feet" by Alanis Morissette. I adore the song and I think it suited these two very well.**

**I love you all and thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Can any of you believe that I've never been to a wedding? O.O**

**My sister won't let me go to see Magic Mike and I really want to! T_T**


	35. Chapter 35

**Because my sister requested that I do this I'm making an epilogue! I again don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Chikusa and Fon were waiting patiently for the flight that was bringing Lal and Colonnello home from Sparta at the airport.

Chikusa had spent the week at Lal's old house with Elizabeth and her family and Elizabeth had put him through some of the harshest trainings that he had been through. She might look innocent but she was after all Lal's little sister and had to put up with her torture almost as much as Colonnello, just at a lower level since she was after all younger seven years younger than her. All in all he ended up with a broken leg and a sprained wrist.

"Oh look, I see them! Why is there a falcon on Colonnello's head?" Fon asked, looking at the falcon that was perched on Colonnello's head.

Lal looked like she wanted to murder it.

Fon and Chikusa ran up to them quickly, both screaming happily. "Welcome home!" Chikusa hugged the two and Fon bowed.

"How was it?" Fon asked.

"Lal's got a stalker, kora." Colonnello sung, much to the annoyance of Lal.

"Don't sound so damn happy about it! That ass wouldn't leave us alone unless we were in our hotel room and even then we got phone calls and creepy letters!" Lal said, kicking Colonnello in the gut.

"Umm…what's with the falcon?" Fon asked, his curiosity finally peaking to the point of it almost sounding rude.

"I found it and it just wouldn't leave me alone so I gave up on trying to get him to leave me alone so I kept it! His name is Falco, kora." Colonnello said fondly.

"He's been on his head constantly for two days! I swear the only time it wasn't perched there was when we were…sleeping…or fighting or something else!" Lal said, glaring at the bird. "I had to compete with a god damn bird just to go swimming!"

Chikusa laughed nervously at the deathly aura that surrounded his mother. "Ha-ha Mom, I didn't know you could get so jealous of a bird."

If anything the deathly aura around her increased greatly, "I'm not jealous of a goddamn bird! What the hell happened to your leg?" Lal asked, noticing that the injuries that her son had.

"Elizabeth's training is rough..." Chikusa said, looking down at his broken limb. He then tried to hide his sprained wrist.

"She did that? Well then, I've been underestimating my little sister." Lal said with just a smidge of pride in her voice. "I'm guessing she was also the cause of that sprained wrist you're trying to hide from me." She added, pulling his arm over to her so that she could examine the work.

Chikusa looked down, embarrassed greatly. "Yes, she did…"

"What did she do kora?" Colonnello asked, also taking a look at the injured body part.

"Arrow…she shot me with an arrow…" Chikusa said.

"You got taken down by an arrow? What kind was it?" Lal asked.

"One hundred percent real iron…" Chikusa told her.

"Fair enough; come on let's go home." Lal said, already walking off to where she knew they had parked the car.

* * *

The four walked into the house in the right time to hear Viper scream, "Screw the rules, I have money!"

Fran stood up from where he was, cleared his throat, and said, still in monotone, "Screw the rules I have green hair!"

Viper smacked him. "Watch your language."

"We leave for ten days and this is what happens?" Lal screamed, causing everyone to look at them.

"You're home!" Luce squealed, running up and attacking the two in a hug. "How was it? Why is there a falcon on your head Colonnello?"

"We're not even going there!" Lal said, shushing Colonnello before he could explain. "Just go put _it_ somewhere and I swear to god if it's in our room I'm murdering it!" She demanded.

"Is Lally jealous?" Reborn asked teasingly.

Lal punched him in the gut. "I'm not jealous of a bird!" She screamed, marching over to the refrigerator and pulling out a Sports Drink before sitting down in her usual seat.

"So how was Sparta?" Viper asked after she was done scolding Fran for cursing.

"It was amazing minus the fact that this weirdo kept following us and that stupid bird!" Lal said, still glaring at Falco.

Falco glared back until finally he couldn't take it anymore and flew out the kitchen window.

"Seriously, that was what I had to do to get it to leave?" Lal asked no one in particular as she sunk her nails into the table.

Colonnello chuckled and put his arm around Lal affectionately. "I still love you Lally, no need to get mad." He kissed her cheek lightly and attempted to steal her still closed Sports Drink. Lal took it back effortlessly.

"Tell us about this stalker." Verde demanded a blank notebook at the ready.

"Oh, well you see it all started when we went to one of the temples. It belonged to Ares, God of War, so of course we got in a fight and then this guy challenges me to a fight and I beat him and he gets really creepy and started stalking us!" Lal said before taking a sip of her drink.

"How many times did you have to fight the guy?" Luce asked feeling sorry for her friends.

"At least twice a day," Lal told her, tensing up at the thought of the psycho who called himself Ares.

"Relax Lal, it's not like he followed us home kora." Colonnello chuckled as he rubbed her shoulders in attempt to calm her down.

* * *

There was a knock at the door so Chikusa went to get it.

A large, scary looking, man was at the other side of the door with a determined look on his face with a red, deathly, aura around him. "Is Lal Mirch here?" He asked, cracking his knuckles in a way that would have been scary to Chikusa if he didn't live with the people that he did.

Chikusa looked at the man, and nodded. "Mom, I think your stalker is here!" He called out.

Viper was the one that came to the door. "Chikusa, don't answer the door to strangers!" She said, closing the door on Ares' face.

"He's not a stranger though, he's Mom's stalker." Chikusa said calmly.

"Do you know him?" Viper asked.

"No, but Mom and Dad do," Chikusa said.

"He's still a stranger to you!" Viper chastised.

Lal walked up to the two. "Can you two get out of my way? I promised Xanxus a bottle of wine." She said, holding up the bottle of Greek wine.

The two moved out of her way. "Be home before dinner young lady!" They scolded as she opened the door.

"Not you again, didn't I kick your ass enough?" Lal asked. Ares shook his head no. Rolling her eyes Lal put the bottle of wine on the ground gently and kicked him in the stomach.

The impact of the kick threw the God across the street and into the neighbor's house.

"I'll be back later." Lal said, picking up the bottle and heading over to the Varia.

Squalo answered the door, expecting for his sushi to have been delivered. What he found was one Lal Mirch standing there casually with a bottle of wine.

"VOI, YOU'RE BACK!" He screamed in delight. Xanxus had been worse than usual lately and it was all because he had no one to complain about stuff with.

"Yes, I'm back and I brought alcohol so if you would kindly let me in…" Lal said, growing inpatient.

Squalo let her in quickly. "He's in his office."

Lal waved at him to show her acknowledgment.

Xanxus was annoyed, very, very annoyed. He needed someone to talk to that wasn't in the Varia and to his knowledge Lal was still on her honeymoon.

He was about to just give up and call the hotel they were staying in at Greece when his office door opened to show the person he's been waiting for walk in with a bottle of wine like she had promised.

"Hey Xanxus," Lal grinned; sitting down in her usual seat and putting the bottle in the center of his desk.

"Lal; shall I pour two glasses?" He asked; reaching for the mini fridge door that was next to his desk for two iced wine glasses that he has in there at all times.

"I think I'll just have a cup of water for now. I haven't been feeling well lately. I think it was something that I ate over in Greece." Lal said calmly.

Xanxus gave her a curious look but poured her a glass of water none the less. "What do you got?" He asked as he handed her the water.

Lal took a sip of it slowly. "Nauseas, headache, and I've been really sleepy lately." She stated; she herself was curious as to what was wrong with her for she usually never got sick.

Lussuria, who had been sharking in front of the office, barged in. "I think I know what's wrong!" He sang.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Lal asked, amused with the flamboyant man. She wanted to see what his answer would be.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Lussuria screamed in joy.

* * *

**Ah-ha-ha cliffhanger! You can all thank my sister, Ninetais, because she said I should stop it here and I had to admit that she was right. It is funny ending it here.**

**Oh and the part with Viper saying 'Screw the rules, I have money!' and Fran saying 'Screw the rules, I have green hair!' is from Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged, which I also don't own...**


End file.
